


Soar to the Skies

by starian_nightzz



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Minor Character Bashing, Nice Akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu crossover. Swearing to never touch basketball ever again after the fiasco at the National finals, Kuroko Tamaki and Ogiwara Shigehiro chose to leave in order to get away from the memories, finding themselves in Karasuno—with a new team and a new sport, thus deciding to help the once famous team climb to the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko Tamaki could take it no more especially after what had happened at the final championship. Together with her childhood friend, both fled to the Miyagi Prefecture after having made their choice to attend Karasuno High.

_“If you can convince her to help you, that’s half the battle won.” - Takeda Ittetsu_  

**XXXXXX**

The sounds of the whistle of the bullet train and that of people shouting over one another were the only sounds that could be heard at the Tokyo train station even as Kuroko Tamaki and Ogiwara Shigehiro stood on the platform, solemn looks on their faces, each with their own luggage and belongings even as Kuroko Yuki came to see them off on the train to the Miyagi prefecture.

It had barely been three days since the results of the middle school seniors’ final examination results had been released and since the middle school graduation, but both Kuroko Tamaki and Ogiwara Shigehiro could take it no more.

They couldn’t stand to remain in Tokyo any longer—despite it having been their home for most of their lives. The fiasco at the championship league kept surfacing to their minds—of how the Teiko basketball regulars have toyed with Meiko Middle and how they have fixed the score. Neither Tamaki nor Akashi have played in the final match against Meiko due to a head injury that Tamaki had suffered from during the semi-finals match against Kamata West when one of the twins had nailed her in the head with a cheap shot.

Needless to say, the reputation of the Generation of Miracles had taken quite a nosedive after that championship league match with all the other teams, and even with several of the high school teams—though not like they are that likeable before. Everyone was furious with the Generation of Miracles. Oddly enough however, the only person who had escaped any sort of verbal abuse from the furious athletes had just been Tamaki herself, the vice captain of Teiko Middle and also their tactician—said to be a genius strategist that is one of those that would only appear once in every ten years.

It had taken Ogiwara Shigehiro nearly a month to come to terms with the trauma that he’d suffered at the championship league before he had basically thrown out all his basketball gear and books, and just as long before he’d returned to Tokyo once more under the persuasion of his parents and Akashi’s constant spamming of his phone to make Tamaki see sense—that none of it was her fault.

From what he’d heard from Akashi however, both Tamaki and Akashi were beyond pissed with their team. The teal head was so angry that she didn’t even speak a single word to anyone for over a month save for perhaps Akashi.

Mere hours after the fiasco at the championship league, Akashi and Tamaki were the angriest that they have ever been. The argument that the two cousins have with their entire team was so loud that it could even be heard all down the hallway in the Tokyo Gymnasium, and the argument have nearly escalated out of control that it had nearly came to a fist fight between the boys in the team.

But the damage had already been done.

Tamaki could barely face up to the fact that the team that she and her cousin have built with their own hands have now become monsters in almost every sense of the word. In several ways, the fault lies with her for the Generation of Miracles having turned out the way they did.

And after much discussion with her aunt and cousin, Tamaki had decided to leave Tokyo. She had come in second place in Teiko for the middle school examinations and could have her fair share of any top high school in Japan. However, after much discussion with Shigehiro who had decided to stick with his best friend, both have decided to head to Karasuno High School instead.

Unlike most of the schools in Japan, Karasuno had never placed so much of an emphasis on their sports clubs. Furthermore, the school had offered college preparatory courses for their students starting from freshman year—depending on their middle school results. Tamaki wanted to be a teacher, though she didn’t know whether she wanted to be a high school teacher or maybe even a preschool teacher. Shigehiro is still undecided on what he wanted to do, but he still had until his second year of high school to decide.

Hence why the two teens are now in the Tokyo train station to catch a train to the Miyagi prefecture where Karasuno High School is located. Kuroko Yuki is of course concerned and worried about her niece, especially the emotional state that she had been in for the past two months.

Hence why she had contacted a distant cousin of hers who had resided in the town where Tamaki and Shigehiro would be staying in for their high school years. Keishin had agreed to take the two teens in, since he had a couple of free guestrooms above his shop that the two teens could use—and not to mention that he had also missed his niece whom he hadn’t seen ever since her parents’ funeral when she was in her second year of Teiko. 

“I’m sorry, Aunt Yuki.” Tamaki murmured. “But I can’t stay here anymore.”

Yuki smiled. “It’s fine. I understand,” she said reassuringly. “Email or call me at least once a week. Sei-chan understands too. He is sorry that he can’t come today, but he has to head down to Kyoto for his admission procedures into Rakuzan High.” She then looked at Shigehiro who is standing beside Tamaki. “Take care of Tama-chan, Shige-kun,” she told the orange haired teen who nodded. “And here you go.” She handed Tamaki an animal carry case where a small black and white husky with strangely familiar blue eyes is resting in. “A farewell gift. He’ll keep you company.”

Tamaki smiled, her eyes shining at the sight of the adorable little puppy. “Thank you,” she said before there was a whistle from the train behind them. “We have to go.” 

“Give me a call once you’ve arrived.” Yuki insisted even as the two teens headed into the bullet train, standing by the doors to say goodbye. “I’ve already told Keishin about your arrivals, and he would be expecting you. He doesn’t know much of what had happened. But I had to tell him some of the details of what had happened. He won’t judge you, Tama-chan.”

“We have to come back to Tokyo once a month anyway for Tamaki’s appointment with Dr. Midorima.” Shigehiro changed the topic skilfully. With what Hanamiya Makoto had done to Tamaki during her second year—though her left hand isn’t exactly crippled, it isn’t in the best state either, and she had to go for therapy once a month at the Midorima Municipal Hospital. “We’ll see you then.” 

Yuki smiled before the train conductor left out the final whistle. “See you. And be careful, you hear me?” she said, quickly blinking away tears at seeing her niece—the only thing that she had left of her late older brother leaving her side for the first time.

Tamaki and Shigehiro managed to smile back even as they wave goodbye as the train doors slammed shut before it then moved out of the station.

Yuki smiled to herself as she watched the train disappear into the distance. “Take care of them, Keishin,” she whispered to herself.

  **XXXXXX**

Takeda Ittetsu hmmed to himself as Sawamura Daichi’s words gave him a lot to think about.

The practice match against Aoba Johsai had just ended a few hours ago, and it had been an extremely narrow victory, especially with the sudden entrance of the captain and setter, Oikawa Tohru near the end of the third set. And despite Hinata and Kageyama’s constant bickering however, their freshmen duo is as dependable as ever, despite Hinata’s ‘game jitters’ that actually ended up in him serving the ball straight into the back of Kageyama’s head at one time—much to the entire team’s amusement.

True, what Daichi said had been true. The Karasuno captain had been doing a splendid job as captain _and_ coach thus far, but if they want to make it far, they need a proper coach. Shimizu Kiyoko, while an excellent manager when it comes to the team’s needs, she is no training manager and couldn’t draw up training menus for the team.

Takeda then furrowed his brows. Hang on, he does know of a student who can do something like that…

“I’ll take care of finding a coach.” Takeda said at last, much to Daichi’s confusion. “I have someone in mind, but I first need to convince him—he is a stubborn one. However, in the meantime, I do know a student who might be able to help you.” Daichi raised a confused brow as Takeda wrote something on his notebook and tore a page out, handing it to the Karasuno captain who realised that on the paper is written a name and class number. _Kuroko Tamaki, Class 1-4._ “Find Kuroko Tamaki. If you can convince her to help you, that’s half the battle won. She’s churned out a legendary team that are almost legends in their own right.” Takeda frowned, remembering what the homeroom teacher of 1-4 had mentioned to him in passing. Even he had heard of _that group—_ that’s just how famous they are. “It won’t be easy to convince her however. She had some emotional baggage—and she doesn’t exactly have very good experiences with the word ‘team’.”

**XXXXXX**  

The Karasuno volleyball team had made their usual stop by the Foothill store for their usual batch of dumplings, but much to their disappointment, had failed to get any due to the soccer club buying the last of it just moments ago. The store clerk however had given the volleyball team a few snacks, snapping grumpily at them to ‘go home and eat a proper meal’.

Still high from their victory against one of the top four teams in the country, the entire volleyball team as a whole almost ended up walking straight into two teens wearing their school’s uniform walking from the opposite direction.

“Sorry.” Sugawara apologised, bowing his head repeatedly to the two obviously younger teens. Due to how dark the street is, none of them have seen them until they’ve literally run into them.

“It’s fine.” Ogiwara Shigehiro waved his hand, the other hand wheeling his bicycle along. Kuroko Tamaki was walking by his side—the two obviously back from their part time job.

Tamaki’s former employer at the florist shop in Tokyo didn’t want to lose her, and as he had already been planning to start a branch at the Miyagi prefecture that coincidentally happened to be located in the same town that they are living in, had asked Tamaki to work there instead. Officially, it will be the florist’s nephew who would be calling the shots there. But unofficially, it will be mainly Tamaki who will be running the show there, as she understood the system, and the boss’s nephew is still learning the business. The boss had even hired Shigehiro as a delivery boy cum florist for the new shop.

Tsukishima Kei raised one blonde eyebrow as he recognised his classmates. “Kuroko. Ogiwara.” He nodded to them politely, surprising his teammates, especially Hinata and Kageyama—as they have never seen their tall teammate acting civil to anyone that doesn’t go by the name of Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“Tsukishima?” Shigehiro grinned at his classmate, giving a light wave with his free hand. “Club activities?” 

“Practice match.” Tsukishima corrected, adjusting his glasses in a manner rather reminiscent of a certain green head. “What about you two? Part time job?” 

“Hey Class Rep!” Yamaguchi greeted, appearing next to Tsukishima. 

“Well, it’s a good thing that I’ve caught you both here.” Tamaki spoke for the first time, ignoring the curious glances from the rest of the volleyball club. She reached into her bag before pulling out a form, handing it to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who both took it curiously. “You both disappeared right after class had ended this afternoon that I couldn’t manage to hand this to you. It’s regarding our electives for second year. Turn this in to either myself or Sensei by the end of the week.” 

“…I understand.” Tsukishima nodded absently; mind running over the number of electives that he wanted to take.

“Excuse us then.” Tamaki nodded politely to the upperclassmen and to her other two fellow freshmen who bowed back politely, being followed by Shigehiro. 

“Who are they? I see them around sometimes.” Sugawara mused absently, eyes following the backs of the two freshmen as they disappeared around a corner. “Are they freshmen?” He enquired from Tsukishima who seemed to know them.

“Oh, those two?” Tsukishima finally tore his eyes away from the form in his hand, placing it within his bag. “They’re in my class. The orange head is Ogiwara Shigehiro. The girl is Kuroko Tamaki—” No one noticed the stiffening of Daichi’s body or even his eyes widening. “She’s currently the top student in our grade.” He grumbled, still not liking the fact that he had gotten kicked off his top student spot by the teal head herself just last week when they’ve gotten back the results from their first mock test.

In Karasuno, classes 4 and 5 are college prep classes—and the students in those classes are typically some of the top students in their year. While Karasuno doesn’t have the reputation of schools like Rakuzan for academics or even sports, they’re still one of the nation’s top schools for academics.

Despite getting kicked off his spot as top student however, Tsukishima can’t bring himself to dislike Kuroko Tamaki who had been nothing but polite to him. The girl however isn’t exactly that sociable. The only person whom he had even seen her talk to is just Ogiwara and a few of the girls in their class and some of the other students from other classes who were part of the Student Council.

“They’re both in your class?” Daichi asked, entering the conversation, staring at Tsukishima with such intensity that the blonde almost felt uncomfortable though he didn’t show it. “Are they part of any clubs?” 

“The Going Home Club,” was Tsukishima’s sarcastic answer, and Yamaguchi chuckled next to him, and Daichi’s eye twitched. In other words, they both aren’t part of any clubs. “Kuroko and Ogiwara are our class representatives however—so technically, they’re part of the Student Council.”

“What’s wrong, Daichi-san?” Tanaka asked curiously. “It isn’t like you to take an interest in freshmen.” 

“It’s nothing.” Daichi murmured. “It’s just… That girl…”

* * *

Tamaki and Shigehiro entered the Foothill store together after the latter had padlocked his bike by the bike post outside the store. The two teens entered just in time to see Keishin placing the receiver of the phone back in its place, an annoyed look on his face.

“I’m home.” Tamaki and Shigehiro echoed together. 

And not for the first time, Tamaki felt a warm surge within her at being able to say it to someone rather than to an empty house. Back in her house in Tokyo, she always came home every single day to an empty house—even before her parents have passed away.

High-pitched barking greeted them as a small black and white husky appeared from the back room, running towards Tamaki and jumping into her arms. 

“I’m back, Aoi.” Tamaki managed a small smile even as her puppy licked her with his usual greeting—happy to see his mistress back home. 

“Welcome back, you two.” Keishin smiled at the two teens. “Dinner is ready. Wash your hands before you eat. Shige, flip the sign on the door for me, and lock it while you’re at it.”

“Roger.” Shigehiro nodded his head before doing as Keishin asked. “By the way, who called earlier? Is it my mom again?”

“No, it’s nothing.” Keishin gave a tense smile at the two teens. “You don’t have to worry about it. Come on, let’s have dinner together. Then you can tell me all about your day.” He said cheerfully, placing a hand each on the shoulders of the two teens and guiding them into the kitchen at the back.

**XXXXXX**

It was lunchtime before Daichi and Sugawara made their way down the hallway of the freshmen classrooms—the ‘forbidden territory’. The Karasuno captain had filled his best friend in on what Takeda-sensei had told him, and had even shown him the slip of paper that their faculty advisor had given him the night before.

“You know, I’m fairly sure that I’ve heard her name somewhere before.” Sugawara frowned even as Daichi had his eyes fixed to the number plates above the door of each classroom that they’ve walked past. “I just can’t remember _where.”_

“It’ll come back to you soon enough.” Daichi said absently. “It isn’t just you however. I’m sure that I’ve heard of her somewhere as well.” He then paused in his tracks. “Here we are. Class 1-4.”

Yamaguchi had to pick that moment to step out of the classroom, a confused expression on his face as he recognised his two seniors. “Huh? Sempai? What are you doing here?” 

“Yamaguchi.” Daichi nodded to their underclassman. “Is there someone named Kuroko Tamaki in this class?” He enquired.

“Huh?” Yamaguchi only looked more confused. “Wait here.” He then turned over his shoulder, calling to a teal haired girl sitting at one of the back desks by the window, with an orange haired teen sitting atop her desk—the two talking in low tones with each other. “Class Rep! Kuroko-san! Someone is here for you!” 

Kuroko Tamaki glanced up, and Sugawara was surprised to see that it is the girl from last night. The orange haired teen frowned as he glanced at them before telling his friend something. The two then walked towards the two seniors. 

“Can I help you with anything?” Tamaki asked politely, though she had a pretty good idea what this is about. About half the sports clubs in the school had already approached her by her second week in school about being their manager and tactician, but she had turned all of them down, _especially_ the basketball club. 

“Takeda-sensei told me about you.” Daichi said slowly, startled at seeing that lost expression in the younger girl’s eyes. “Would you help the volleyball club as our training manager and strategist?” He asked hopefully.

“…No.” Tamaki said bluntly at once without even thinking about it, much to the two seniors’ surprise. Sugawara, the more observant of the two was however startled to see the brief look of pain in her eyes before it vanished. “I refuse.” She looked at Daichi who looked ready to argue. “Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are both in my class, so I’ve got a pretty good idea of the situation in your team. However, my advice to you is to find someone else. The last team that I helped to bring to the top become monsters in every sense of the word—thus ruining the game for the rest of us.” A dark look flashed across her face, and Shigehiro’s too. “I refuse to make the same mistake twice.” 

“But—” 

Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s arm as he protested, and the Karasuno vice-captain shook his head at his best friend before turning back towards the two freshmen. “We can’t force you,” he said. “I don’t know what had happened to you in the past, and I won’t pry either. But Karasuno is not your old team. Volleyball is a _team_ sport. No one can play alone. We don’t leave anyone behind.” Tamaki’s eyes widened at that statement, and next to her, Shigehiro looked as if someone had just punched all the air out of him. “At least come to our club practice at least once. See for yourself. We at least want to bring Karasuno to the Nationals this year. We would be graduating at the end of the year—we’ll never get another chance after that.” 

Tamaki was silent for a long time. “…Let me think about it.”

**XXXXXX**  

“You sure are persistent, sensei.”

Her cousin’s _(uncle really, though Keishin gets mad if anyone calls him uncle)_ annoyed voice was the first thing that Tamaki heard that night even as she reached home, with Shigehiro behind her. The two have been really silent all day, their conversation with Sugawara and Daichi on their minds. Yamaguchi had been bugging them all day what their sempai wanted with them, but neither one of them had said a word. Tsukishima had finally taken pity on them, and had pried Yamaguchi away from the two. 

“I’m back.” Tamaki and Shigehiro echoed together, and the two males in the shop turned towards their direction. Tamaki was mildly surprised to see Takeda-sensei in the shop facing her annoyed cousin who is sitting behind the counter reading a magazine.

“Tamaki. Shige. Welcome back.” Keishin greeted, standing up from behind the counter, and stubbing his cigarette into the ashtray on the table. He seemed to remember Takeda’s presence once more and turned towards the meek looking teacher. “Like I’m saying, being tenacious won’t get me to coach them. It is true that my granddad used to be Karasuno’s volleyball coach, and he had even coached them at their peak when Karasuno had became legends in their own right, but that was years ago. I’m not my granddad. And I’m not a coach.”

Tamaki narrowed her eyes. The volleyball club again? She ran away to the Miyagi prefecture to get away from basketball, so why the hell does people associated with volleyball keeps hounding her instead?

“Your club’s captain and vice-captain just approached us this afternoon at lunchtime too.” Shigehiro commented, eyes narrowed at their Japanese literature teacher. “Or more specifically, they’ve approached Tamaki. You’re the one that told them about her, didn’t you?” He accused.

Keishin looked annoyed at that, slamming his magazine shut. “First you wouldn’t stop bothering me about becoming your coach, and now you’ve got your eyes set on my cousin too?” he demanded, annoyed. “You’re persistent!”

“That’s one of my good points.” Takeda said bravely, not backing down in the least despite Keishin’s glare. “I’m sorry, but I really want to see those boys succeed. They all have potential. Kuroko-chan, even _I’ve_ heard of your reputation amongst the sports circuit—more specifically the basketball circuit. You can help them.” 

“I won’t make the same mistake twice.” Tamaki’s eyes were cold. “I won’t have Karasuno become another Teiko. Besides, I know what you want for the volleyball club.” Really, this is really reminding her a little too much of how Teiko had started out. “You want a technical instructor and a manager who could devise tactics and training menus. But in the end, what you’re really after is the illustrious name of ‘Ukai’, and even _my_ reputation—the one that I’ve got amongst the sports circuits.”

“I won’t deny that.” Takeda admitted wryly. “Honestly, things have been tough for us ever since Coach Ukai had retired. That’s why I thought that if you agreed to coach the team, and if Kuroko-chan would become their training manager and strategist—”

“I refuse.” Both Keishin and Tamaki said at the same time. They stared at each other before turning their attention back towards the teacher, much to Shigehiro’s amusement.

“Kuroko-chan, I don’t know what had happened to you during middle school, but Karasuno is not your old team.” Takeda said earnestly. “They need your help. At the very least, go to one of their practices. You’ll see.” He then sighed. “I’ll come back again.” He bowed, much to Keishin’s annoyance. 

Shigehiro followed Takeda-sensei to the door to see him out.

“Can you at least convince them for me, Ogiwara-kun?” Takeda asked the orange haired teen. 

Shigehiro shrugged. “Don’t look at me. Tamaki doesn’t exactly have very good experiences with the word ‘team’. Honestly, if I am her, I wouldn’t want to go anywhere near the sports clubs too, especially with what had happened in Teiko,” he stated. “And she’s stubborn to the point of obstinate. You won’t get her to change her mind once she had it made up.”

Takeda sighed. “I won’t give up,” he said firmly. “At the very least, convince her to attend one practice? She’ll see that they’re different—that Karasuno is different. She’ll understand once she sees those boys play.”

Shigehiro sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Keishin-san is right. You’re really persistent, sensei,” he stated, and Takeda smiled. “But—” The smile on Takeda’s face slipped off. “Tamaki’s well being and emotional state means more to me than what the volleyball team wants. I’ll leave it up to her—I don’t know what she will decide. But if Karasuno becomes another Teiko, I’m going to be pretty pissed.” He narrowed his eyes. “I couldn’t protect her during middle school. But I won’t make the same mistake in high school. I promised her cousin and her aunt to watch over her. But…” The oppressive air disappeared, and Takeda could breathe again. “If Karasuno is truly as you said it is, then maybe, it might just be what Tamaki needs… What _I_ need.” Shigehiro whispered. “One practice. I can at least convince her to attend one practice. Whether she will agree or not is up to your team.” 

Takeda smiled and nodded. “They won’t fail your expectations,” he said with confidence. 

Shigehiro closed his eyes briefly. Can they hope once more? Can they try again? Try again with a new team? A new sport? Can they…?

…Can they _believe_ in a new team once more?


	2. I Want to Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koishi both approached Tamaki with requests to be their volleyball club's assistant coach after having heard about her from their advisor.

_“If you’re afraid of the wall, break it down with your own power.” - Akashi Seijuro_

** XXXXXX **

“So that’s Asahi-san!” Hinata couldn’t seem to shut up after meeting Karasuno’s infamous ace after hearing their seniors talk about them, and just the day after Nishinoya Yuu, Karasuno’s infamous ‘Guardian Deity’ had came back after getting suspended as well. “If he’s the ace, he must be pretty amazing! Right? Right?”

Kageyama who is walking next to the excitable bundle of energy—both freshmen on their way to return to their classroom rolled his eyes. Honestly, doesn’t Hinata ever run out of energy? He is always running or jumping about during training, and after training when everyone is clean wiped out, he is still full of energy.

“How should I know? Idiot.” Kageyama said irritably.

“And I heard from Sugawara-san and Daichi-san that they’re trying to recruit someone named ‘Kuroko’ to be our training manager or even training assistant.” Hinata said excitedly, and Kageyama blinked at that name. “I heard that she’s a freshman like us! And—” Hinata then blinked in confusion as he saw the look on Kageyama’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“No. It’s nothing.” Kageyama shook his head even as they arrived at their classroom. _‘Kuroko… I’m fairly sure that I’ve heard of that name somewhere before. But where?’_

** XXXXXX **

_‘Gosh… What is this tense atmosphere?’_ Ogiwara Shigehiro winced to himself even as he wheeled his bicycle along the road, with Tamaki and the orange haired teen walking along side by side in complete silence. In fact, the only sounds that could be heard are just the sounds of the birds chirping, and the sounds of the water lapping against the sides of the riverbank.

Conversation between the two had dwindled down to almost nothing thanks to how distracted Tamaki had been ever since the captain and vice-captain of the volleyball team have approached them and their speeches about ‘team play’, and even what their advisor had told both Tamaki and Keishin.

Unlike Tamaki, Shigehiro still liked basketball—but not enough to continue playing since just the mere sight of it alone brings back several unwanted memories. Tamaki on the other hand had actually been traumatised by that sport—with everything that had happened in Teiko with the Generation of Miracles, what that monster team had done to their opponents throughout their third and final year, and then what they had done during the championship league match to Meiko Middle and Shigehiro is the final straw for Tamaki _and_ Akashi.

…From what Shigehiro heard, there was a huge fight amongst the Generation of Miracles that had almost escalated into that of a fist fight amongst the boys in the team. According to Akashi, Tamaki is so angry that she hadn’t spoken a word to any of her teammates for nearly two months. That had been the reason why the Generation of Miracles had been such a spoken about topic amongst the various sports circuits lately, especially the basketball circuit.

Honestly, Shigehiro isn’t surprised in the least that Tamaki seemed to have developed a high allergy towards all things sports related, especially basketball. Even still…

Sports had always been a large part of Tamaki’s life, and by extension, his and even Seijurou’s. She had been an excellent strategist, even from the time when they were little. She learns plays and tactics just by watching basketball matches of the professionals. Back before they’ve even started playing basketball, they’ve actually played quite a number of sports, with volleyball being amongst it. Thus, needless to say, by this point in time, Tamaki probably knew the rules and plays of every single sport that had ever existed backwards and forwards.

The light clinking that the bicycle chain made as it moved stopped as Shigehiro stopped in his tracks, and Tamaki paused, turning around to face him, a confused look on her face.

“…What are you going to do?” Shigehiro asked quietly, almost as if continuing on a conversation. He looked at Tamaki. “The volleyball team.”

Tamaki was silent for a long time. “…I don’t know,” she admitted. “To be honest, I don’t want to go near anything sports related ever again. But Karasuno…” She hesitated. “They’re a good school, and an even better team,” she admitted. “It’s just…” She trailed off.

Shigehiro said nothing. “…If you still like strategising and devising tactics… If you still like volleyball, why don’t we give it a go?” he asked at last, looking at Tamaki in the eye. “To start with, before we’ve even started playing basketball seriously, we have started with volleyball. One practice. Just watch one practice and decide then. Whatever you decide after that, I will accept your decision.” 

** XXXXXX **

It had been nearly two weeks since Azumane Asahi’s return to school since his suspension.

And honestly, the argument that had escalated and had almost gotten out of hand that had ended up in the school principal of Karasuno suspending both Asahi and Nishinoya for a few months all started because of their devastating loss against Dateko High School during the Inter High last year.

Both Sugawara and Daichi have already approached him almost immediately the moment that he had came to school after his suspension—asking him to come back to the volleyball club. And those two freshmen have also came by.

To be honest, he is still a little scared of returning to the volleyball court—of having his spikes blocked once more.

_(“If you still like volleyball, that’s reason enough to come back.”)_

Daichi is as scary as ever. And in certain ways, that is what makes him so effective as a captain. But that day, he didn’t unleash his Giant Head of Doom on Asahi, but had merely made him see sense, telling him about that freshmen duo that they have on their team that year.

Those two freshmen have also come to see him on the day when he had come back to school after his suspension. That excitable boy with the head of messy orange spikes along with his taller constant scowling companion whom he’d recognised from the middle school national championships—the King of the Court. 

And now, Asahi’s legs have carried him to the gym of Karasuno High School where the volleyball club usually always practiced. He can already hear the sounds of shoes squeaking and the sounds of the balls as it impacted with someone’s hands or even the floor of the court.

Azumane Asahi hesitated, staring at the opened doorway longingly.

“If you still like volleyball, go and try once more,” said a voice from behind him, and Asahi turned around, startled, certain that it is probably Daichi or Sugawara. To his surprise, it is neither. It is an orange haired freshman with a teal haired petite girl standing next to him, both dressed in the school uniforms of Karasuno High School. 

“Uh…” Asahi frowned in confusion. “Sorry… But who are you?”

“Kuroko Tamaki of class 1-4.” The petite teal haired girl spoke up in a soft voice.

“The same—Ogiwara Shigehiro of class 1-4.” The orange head next to her piped up cheerfully. He reminds Asahi awfully of that bright and cheerful freshman that had came to find him nearly two weeks ago—Hinata Shoyo. Both have the same coloured hair and the same cheerful demeanour.

Asahi then frowned as he studied Kuroko Tamaki carefully from head to toe. He is pretty certain that he’d heard of her somewhere before… _Kuroko…_ Where did he hear this name again?

Asahi then cleared his throat loudly after realising that he’d been staring at Kuroko Tamaki like an idiot for the past minute, and had been receiving strange looks from the two freshmen in front of him. “So… What are you both doing here? Are you part of the volleyball club too?” he asked.

The two teens exchanged looks. “Not exactly.” Shigehiro shrugged his shoulders. “I just tagged along with Tamaki here.” He nudged the shoulder of the smaller and shorter girl beside him. “We’ve been coming here almost every single day for the past two weeks.” He gave a small smile at Tamaki who suddenly seemed to have found the distant wall extremely fascinating.

To be honest, it is a task in itself to even make Tamaki go to the first volleyball practice. Shigehiro had probably used up every single one of his persuasion skills to make his best friend go, and even then, he had to literally drag her to the gym where the boys’ volleyball club practices. Even so, as Tamaki is adamant about not wanting the members of the volleyball club to see her—the captain, vice-captain and their advisor especially, Shigehiro had to find a nice oak tree just outside one of the windows that allows them a nice view of everything happening inside the gym that also isn’t too difficult to climb.

…Tamaki had stayed until the end of their practice on the first day, unable to peel her eyes away from the volleyball club practice. And her shaking that had started when she’d first seen them starting on their drills and warm-ups have subsided the longer that they sat within the tree until it stopped almost completely. 

After that, for two weeks continuously, Shigehiro had tagged along with Tamaki every single time that the volleyball club got a practice scheduled, just watching them play. The orange haired teen had some hope in his heart that Tamaki would agree to become their training manager, as it might just be the thing that will help her to heal.

“I see. Haha.” Asahi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“Aren’t you going in?” Tamaki asked him bluntly, and he was surprised. “Didn’t you come for practice?”

Asahi hesitated, looking at the doors of the gym with longing in his eyes. “I…” 

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. Why does this reminds her so much of her own situation? 

_“If you’re afraid of the wall, break it down with your own power.” Akashi Seijuro told her solemnly. “What are you so afraid of, Tama? What’s the worst that could happen? The worst that could happen is that we throw the match.”_

“Why are you hesitating?” Tamaki asked a surprised Asahi, and there is something in her voice that made Shigehiro think that Tamaki is questioning herself as well. “What are you so afraid of?” Asahi hesitated. “If you’re afraid of the wall, break it down with your own power.” 

Asahi’s eyes widened. It is rather similar to what Nishinoya had said before—before both of them have gotten suspended for fighting in the school hallways.

_(“If you still like volleyball, that’s reason enough to come back.”)_

The truth is that he still liked volleyball. It is probably the only reason why he hadn’t thrown out his gear and books after that match against Dateko last year.

 _(“During Golden Week, we’re having a practice match against Nekoma High School.”)_  

“Besides.” Shigehiro finally butted in, “if you’re really giving up volleyball, then what is that that I see in your hands?” He glanced at the volleyball shoes that Asahi had been holding in one hand.

“I…”

_“Hey, it’s Asahi-san!”_

Asahi flinched like he’d just been shot, and as one, all three of them looked up towards the nearest window of the gym where the volleyball team had been training only to see an excitable Hinata Shoyo peeping out of the window. 

 _“Asahi-san!”_  

“This guy again…” Asahi moaned.

“Asahi-san?” 

Is that Tanaka’s voice that he heard?

“I…I…” Asahi looked on the verge of fleeing if it hadn’t been for Shigehiro who had a grip on his sleeve, a grin on his face.

Then, much to all three teens’ surprise, a familiar looking man appeared at the entrance of the gym in a red tracksuit, a scowl on his face. “You’re late! Who do you think you are?” Ukai Keishin barked. “Get in here now! Tamaki! Shige! You both too! And you!” Keishin turned his attention back towards a very stunned Asahi. “What is your position?” 

“Uh… Wing spiker…” Asahi didn’t seem to know how to act in Keishin’s presence. Honestly, is this really Karasuno’s ace?

“We’re short of players! Hurry up and take your position!” Keishin barked, jerking one thumb back over his shoulder. “Shige, you’re in as well! Go and get changed!”

* * *

The boys of the volleyball club suddenly found various things extremely fascinating when Tamaki had finally entered the gym hesitantly. There is a reason why Tamaki had never wanted to enter the gym even when she was ‘surveying’ the volleyball club for two weeks.

Tamaki felt her breath hitch as she took her first look around a sport gym ever since she’d left Teiko and Tokyo behind.

_“The only one who can beat me is me alone.”_

_“I don’t even remember how to catch your passes anymore.”_

_“…I’ll just keep getting better if I continue going to practices, won’t I? So what’s the point?”_

Aomine Daiki had been the first to change amongst them—being the first amongst the Generation of Miracles to blossom in skill. And the difference in skill between Aomine and the rest of them at that time…is almost terrifying. 

Until even a player on an opposing team that Aomine had respected since his freshman year had given up on winning the game halfway through the match during the Inter High tournament their second year, and Aomine had then completely given up on finding a player that can rival and beat him. 

_“Aomine-cchi, once more! One-on-one!”_

_“What’s gotten into Aomine-cchi, Tama-cchi?”_

_“…Why are you both so angry?”_

Kise Ryota had been the one with the least experience in basketball amongst the Generation of Miracles, only picking it up during his second year of middle school. All the others have been playing basketball since at least elementary school, even Midorima. Thus, Kise can also be said to be the weakest amongst them.

Hence, when Kise was first moved to the first string within a week after joining the basketball club, Akashi and their coach have asked Tamaki to be his instructor. They have both gotten off on the wrong footing in the beginning, as Kise had underestimated Tamaki just because she is both a girl and also so weak-looking, overlooking the fact that she is also the vice-captain of the Teiko Basketball Club. And also, Tamaki isn’t too impressed at that time that the blonde model is playing basketball for all the wrong reasons. 

She had basically told him not to come back until he’d found what he is lacking in basketball.

From what Tamaki later heard from Aomine whom Kise had gone complaining to, the blonde had complained to anyone who would listen. Majority of the basketball club had respected Tamaki and had actually told Kise to shut up and take her advice. It had taken the blonde nearly two weeks before he’d came back, having found what he’s lacking.

The month long tedious training that Tamaki had put Kise through after that is enough for the blonde to want to quit, but he’d stuck it out, and had later started calling her by that insufferable nickname. At least until Aomine had started with his nonsense, and Kise had followed his example. 

_“Practice is too tiring.”_

_“…I don’t wanna.”_

_“I don’t follow people weaker than myself.”_

_“Do you think that as long as you work hard, all your dreams will come true? It’s wishful thinking. There is no guarantee that hard work will pay off.”_

Murasakibara Atsushi is probably the most tiring to deal with. She had been classmates with him since their elementary school days, and thus, probably understood the childish purple haired giant the best out of the entire Generation of Miracles save for perhaps her cousin. 

The one thing that they always ended up arguing over is their individual views on basketball. Hell, Tamaki had ended up clashing with Murasakibara more than once when his hurtful words had caused more than one player to quit basketball, especially towards the end of their second year when things in the basketball club are taking a turn for the worse, with Aomine’s new attitude, and it is taking everything that Tamaki and Akashi had just to make the club stay afloat. Hell, both Tamaki and Akashi’s tempers aren’t at their best then, and the entire club as a whole are practically treading on eggshells around them. 

_“That’s why it’s no good.”_

_“If he quits the club just because Murasakibara told him to, he has no place here.”_

Honestly, Midorima-kun is probably the easiest to get along with by the time that they are in their third year. While both Akashi and Tamaki are the first and second-in-commands of the Teiko Basketball Club, Midorima is like their messenger to the rest of the club, and is in charge whenever Akashi and Tamaki aren’t around. 

And with everything that has happened in third year, and then during the championship league, it doesn’t really take much for Tamaki to leave Tokyo and basketball, running as far as she could to forget the memories. She is glad in a way that her best friend had actually come with her. 

By the time that Tamaki had stood by Keishin’s side, facing the entire volleyball club, everyone is already in their practice clothes and gear, and ready for a short exhibition match for Keishin to gauge their abilities and current level—and now, Tamaki.

Tamaki met Shigehiro’s eyes with hesitance. Can she really do this? Is she really up to it? What if this becomes a repeat of her middle school life?

Shigehiro smiled at Tamaki and nodded encouragingly. 

The teal head nodded back before meeting Sugawara’s eyes. The vice-captain of Karasuno is almost taken aback at seeing all the emotions reflected in those blue orbs. Fear, hesitance, longing… Amongst several others. 

“What you said before…” Tamaki said slowly, “Can I trust you? Can I believe your words?”

_“Volleyball is a **team** sport. No one can play alone. We don’t leave anyone behind.”_

Sugawara showed no hesitance as he nodded. “I can’t promise what is going to happen in the future, but I can promise that Karasuno won’t be a team that will abandon their teammates,” he said. “I can promise you that at least.” 

Tamaki sighed. “Fine. Then I guess I can try once more,” she looked at Sugawara, ignoring the curious looks from the others. “I’ll be your training manager.” There were pleased looks from all around. “But—” Daichi and Sugawara looked at Tamaki curiously, and there is a strange glint in her eyes at that. “I don’t want to hear any complaints if you really want me to be your training manager and tactician. My training regimes are no walk in the park. You will be _begging_ me to stop by the end of it.” 

“Uh…”

Shigehiro chuckled knowingly, and as one, everyone turned towards him. “You see, the thing about Tamaki is that she doesn’t quit on you—she tries to make _you_ quit instead,” he said with a grin. “Well, I’ll be very interested to know if you would still be alive by the time that she’s done with you.”

The almost maniacal grins on Keishin and Tamaki’s faces creep out the players of the Karasuno Volleyball Club, even the usually happy-go-lucky Hinata. Tsukishima sighed, removing his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt.

“Why do I feel like we’re all going to die?” Tsukishima drawled. 

Shigehiro chuckled.


	3. Can I Believe You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno are all overjoyed to get a proper coach and a new training assistant. But Sugawara Koishi is getting curious about their new assistant coach, and why she had a look in her eyes that reminds him of cracked glass...

_“Courage is not having the strength to go on; it is going on when you don’t have the strength.” - Theodore Roosevelt_

**XXXXXX**

The end of the first practice match between the Karasuno Volleyball Club and the former graduates of the volleyball club ended with the latter’s victory—though with Asahi regaining his love for volleyball, and his spirit to win, much to the delight of the entire team—Nishinoya in particular.

Tamaki was quite interested in Hinata and Kageyama’s cooperation play during the match—though she was slightly uneasy when she’d first seen it, as it vaguely reminds her of herself and Aomine’s cooperation play during her first and second years. Kageyama reminds her so much of the naïve Aomine when they were in freshman year, with his tremendous skill for volleyball that even makes his seniors’ skill pale in comparison. She only hoped that Kageyama wouldn’t leave the rest of his team behind in the dust and start playing solo or even start disrespecting his opponents once his natural skill and talent starts to bloom.

Hinata on the other hand is still quite an amateur at the game—only having started volleyball sometime during the last two years, and never had a proper coach before. His bubbly personality however reminds her of Aomine before he had started becoming the arrogant teen that he is today. She only hopes that Hinata’s enthusiastic and bubbly personality can help to chain Kageyama to Earth—since even as much as Kageyama is annoyed with the orange head, even Tamaki could see that Kageyama couldn’t help but grow a liking to Hinata.

Keishin, her cousin, was really impressed with the volleyball team as well, and their potential. The team had some decent power—with good skills in attacking. But it is the receiving that is their weak point. The best amongst them at receiving had to be Nishinoya, the libero.

Honestly, Tamaki had already filled five entire pages in her notebook with data of the team from just what she’d seen of the short practice match. She made a mental note to ask the captain or vice-captain for practice videos or even match videos of the team to complete her data on them—already having quite a good idea of the training regimes that she is going to put them through.

The entire team was invited back to Keishin’s house for dinner for a kind of team bonding experience—as it was nearing 8PM when the match was concluded, and everyone was hungry.

Shigehiro and Tamaki have gone on ahead back to the house to cook for the team whilst the rest of the volleyball team cleaned up the court and do the closing. Needless to say, it was a starving and excited team that entered the town’s only convenience store only to be greeted with mouth-watering smells, much to their glee.

Tanaka, Nishinoya and even Hinata have gobbled down their food like starving beasts, much to their teammates’ embarrassment, and Shigehiro, Keishin and Tamaki’s amusement—with the trio acting as if they haven’t eaten for days.

“Hey Coach?” Daichi spoke suddenly as Nishinoya and Tanaka started fighting over a piece of drumstick, with the rest of their team distracted by the fight. Sugawara who was next to Daichi glanced at his best friend. “I keep feeling as if I know Kuroko’s name from somewhere before. Is she well known in the sports circuit or something?” He asked curiously. 

Keishin and Shigehiro exchanged uneasy looks. You would be hard pressed to find someone who _hadn’t_ heard of the Generation of Miracles these days—especially if you’re a sportsman. Tamaki knew that it would only be a matter of time before someone figures out who she is—even for Karasuno who lives in the countryside. But until that day happens, she has no desire to fill her teammates in on who she is.

Privately, Shigehiro suspects that Tamaki prefers to pretend that the Teiko chapter of her life had never happened. In fact, he is pretty certain that even if a member of the Generation of Miracles appears in front of her right now, Tamaki will most likely pretend that she doesn’t know him.

Shigehiro closed his eyes briefly even as Keishin glanced at him. The older man knew by now that whatever that had happened to his baby cousin _(or rather, niece)_ in middle school is bad enough to cause her to run away from Tokyo, also taking Shigehiro with her—and it is also bad enough for her to drop basketball and not want anything to do with sports any longer when sports had been a large part of her life since she was old enough to dribble a ball.

The two teens have been reluctant to talk about what had happened in middle school, and even Keishin didn’t know a whole lot from Yuki. His cousin did warn him not to pry too much however, as when Shigehiro and Tamaki refused to part with information that they have already declined to give, nothing short of torture would make them spill.

“…Well, you can say that.” Shigehiro said at last, looking at the captain and vice-captain in the eye. “I’m not going to tell you anything though. Whatever that I knew is what Tamaki told me in confidence, and I would not betray that trust. She has to tell you on her own terms—once she trusts you enough to do that.” He warned. “Tamaki… Let’s just say that she doesn’t have very good experiences with the word ‘team’. In her experience, ‘team’ is just a word to describe a group of six people who play individually on the court. There is…no trust there. No teamwork.” He said sadly, and Sugawara’s eyes widened. Now he understood why Tamaki had refused initially to help the volleyball team.

And somehow, it just…sounds so sad.

“Hmm?” Keishin glanced around just then only to see that person of interest isn’t around in their dining area. “Shige, where’s Tamaki?”

“Huh?”

Shigehiro glanced around only to see no sign of his best friend and sighed. “…Is she at the coastline again?” he murmured. He then glanced at Sugawara. “Why don’t you go to her? I doubt that she’d listen to me.” He smiled wryly.

“Why me?” Sugawara asked, confused. Shouldn’t it be Shigehiro who goes, as he is her childhood friend?

“You hadn’t figured it out yet?” Shigehiro grinned at the senior. “Tamaki will listen to you if you go to her. She only went to the volleyball practice because of what you’d said to her—the thing about Karasuno not abandoning anyone. I think…that Karasuno might be just what Tamaki needs—to heal from her wounds.” He murmured, further confusing the two seniors. “And if it’s anyone whom Tamaki will listen to, it will be you.”

**XXXXXX**

The small seaside town where Karasuno High School is located is considered to be out in the countryside—with their small community being friendly to each other, and everyone that lives in this town pretty much knows each other. Hence, major crimes rarely occur in this area, with the only police station in this town being manned by four police officers.

Kuroko Tamaki sat on the barrier that separates the road from the grassy plains, with the sea just vaguely visible in the darkness. She stared at the dark waves of the sea, almost mesmerised, arms crossed over her chest.

Tamaki can’t really remember when it had begun as well—but for as long as she remembers, she liked staring at the skies, the seas or even the stars whenever she is feeling down or feeling upset. The skies and the seas are just so vast in a way—and staring at them makes Tamaki feel as if whatever that is troubling her seems so small in comparison.

The teal head gave a start as she felt something being placed around her shoulders, and turned only to see a smiling Sugawara standing behind her, minus his black school gakuran—with said gakuran being placed around her shoulders. His silver hair is currently getting tussled by the strong winds, and he had a look of concern on his face. 

“You’ll catch cold,” was all that Sugawara said even as he crossed over the barrier, and sat down next to Tamaki.

“Did Shige-kun tell you where I am?” Tamaki asked, and Sugawara shrugged, a smile on his face. The teal head sighed before giving a very small smile. “It’s really nothing much. I come out here sometimes when I couldn’t sleep,” she admitted, remembering that Keishin nearly had a heart attack the first time it had happened when Tamaki isn’t in her bed.

At least until Shigehiro told Keishin that Tamaki had a habit of going to the seaside or even to high places at night when she couldn’t sleep or is feeling down. Keishin and even his mother have later told Tamaki that if she feels like going out to wherever that she goes at night, to at least leave a note telling them where she is, or even to bring her phone with her.

“You like the sea?” Sugawara asked gently, prodding at Tamaki.

By now, he knew enough about their new training manager to know that she is a very private person, and wouldn’t talk about herself. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were both in her class didn’t know much about her. Just like Daichi, nearly half of their team have found Kuroko Tamaki’s name familiar, but for the life of them, they just couldn’t remember _where_ they have heard it. Kageyama in particular had been frowning since their practice match had ended, trying to remember where he’d heard of their new training manager—or even where he’d seen her. 

“Well, yeah.” Tamaki gave a small smile, turning to face Sugawara before turning her gaze back towards the dark waves of the sea. “Along with the skies, the seas and the rainbows.” 

Sugawara blinked owlishly, perplexed. Just…what have these things have in common with each other? 

Tamaki laughed when she saw Sugawara’s confused look, with her light laughter almost sounding like bells to the silver haired senior. He smiled at that—for some reason, her laughter makes him feel light. Just how long had it been since she’d last laughed or smiled? Yamaguchi had mentioned in passing when Sugawara had inquired after Tamaki that they’d rarely seen Tamaki smile or even laugh—not even when she was named as top student of their grade after their last mock test, having kicked Tsukishima off his spot as top student, much to his annoyance. 

“I like looking at vast things.” Tamaki admitted, gazing out at the dark waves of the sea as if she could see something fascinating there. Loose strands of her teal hair that had been let out of it’s usual ponytail whipped about her face. “Whenever I feel troubled or upset about things, I look at the skies or even the stars or rainbows if I could see any—or even climb to high places. When I look at it, it makes me feel so tiny and insignificant—and makes me feel as if my problems are just so tiny compared to them.” 

Sugawara said nothing—what could he say anyway? He knew a little of Tamaki’s background as Takeda-sensei had filled them in a little of what he knew when they’d first approached Tamaki to be their training manager. 

Apparently, she is an orphan since her second year in middle school when both her parents were killed in a car accident—and even before that, her parents were barely around, according to what her homeroom teacher had told Takeda-sensei. Her school fees and tuition and such were paid for by the inheritance that her parents have left her, currently being managed by her aunt—her father’s younger sister. She had few relatives left—amongst which consisted of her aunt, a cousin of similar age, and apparently, their new coach who is kind of a distant relation—a distant uncle or something on her father’s side. 

“You have a good team there.” Tamaki said suddenly, and Sugawara turned to stare at her, surprised. She had a small smile on her lips before it fell away once more. “The volleyball team remind me of people whom I used to know—or rather, I thought I used to know,” she said, a dark look appearing on her face and disappearing so quickly that Sugawara can’t help but wonder if it is just a trick of the light. “I wonder… If they haven’t gotten so powerful, would they have changed…?” she murmured, much to Sugwara’s confusion.

“Kuroko?”

Tamaki shook her head as if trying to rid herself of past memories. “It’s nothing,” she insisted, and met Sugawara’s startled gray eyes. “Also, call me ‘Tamaki’. Everyone does,” she said. There was silence between the two for several moments—not awkward silence, but rather, a comforting silence before Tamaki spoke again. “I’ll be frank—” She glanced at Sugawara who looked slightly surprised. “I might have agreed to be your training manager, but I don’t know if I can still trust the team fully. I have no idea if this team will be like my last—if this will be a repeat of what had happened in middle school.” Her eyes darkened over, and Sugawara remembered what Shigehiro have said—that he will be pretty pissed if the team hurts Tamaki like how she had been hurt in middle school. Just what had happened? “But I made you a promise—” Tamaki glanced at Sugawara, cutting off his protests. “I at least want to give myself another chance to trust a team once more. I gave my word to help this team to the best of my ability—and I always keep my promises.”

Sugawara smiled, filing Tamaki’s mysterious words away, making a mental note to research on which middle school she had attended and what had happened there. And also to just figure out just _who_ she had been in middle school. For some reason, Sugawara felt as if her past is pretty important, despite how hard Tamaki had tried to hide it, and how reluctant that Shigehiro had been to tell them. 

The light tones of some unknown Japanese song cut through the silence of the night just then, startling both teens. Tamaki reached into the pocket of her pants only to pull out a light blue cellphone with the keychain of an adorable black and white dog hanging from it, with the small bells hanging from it tinkling as she did so.

Tamaki glanced at the LCD screen of her phone with a light frown, only to give a small smile as she saw the name ‘Sei’ on it, and answered it quickly. “Sei?” she said, with an almost happy tint to her voice that had Sugawara raising a brow. Her boyfriend or something? He felt a small flare of jealousy as those thoughts crossed his mind. “It’s rare for you to call. Did something happen?”

Due to how close Sugawara and Tamaki have been sitting with each other, the silver haired senior could hear what the person on the other end of the line is saying. 

A male’s laughter echoed down the line. _“Nothing much, just checking up on you,”_ he said almost teasingly. _“And I can’t check up on my own cousin?”_ At those words, Sugawara felt himself relax almost instantly. _“How are you and Shige doing over there? Keishin-nii-san treating you both well? How’s ojii-san?”_  

“We’re settling down well.” Tamaki replied. “Keishin-nii has been treating us both well—it’s just that I’ve lived on my own for so long that it feels almost…strange to have someone waiting to welcome me back home. As for ojii-san, I hadn’t met him yet. Keishin-nii has mentioned that he’s off in some nursing home to recuperate from his illness.” 

 _‘Ojii-san’? Are they talking about Coach Ukai?_ Sugawara couldn’t help but wonder. And he can’t help but feel sad that Tamaki felt strange at having someone welcome her home when she returns home from school or even work—something that he had almost taken for granted. How long has she lived on her own? 

There was silence for several moments.

 _“…Shige emailed me awhile back.”_ ‘Sei’ said at last. _“He’s said something about the volleyball club asking for your help.”_ Tamaki said nothing. _“Tama, give them and yourself another chance. You’re born for sports—you know that better than anyone else. It is us who have led our old team to victory after victory for three consecutive years—becoming the champions. Don’t waste your talent.”_

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. “I…”

 _“Give them and yourself another chance. For me?”_ Sei said once more, and Tamaki gave a resigned sigh that Sugawara can only assume must be her giving way, and he smiled. _“I’m doing fine here where I am as well. Do call my mom if you can, will you? And don’t forget that you have an appointment with Dr. Midorima next week.”_

“I know.” Tamaki sighed. “Shige-kun will be going with me, so you don’t have to worry.”

There was silence once more.

 _“…Inter High will be starting up soon,”_ said Sei, his voice serious. And at the words ‘Inter High’, Sugawara felt his ears prick up—this conversation is getting interesting. _“And you know how things are on our side.”_

Next to him, Tamaki stiffened. And when Sugawara turned in curiosity, he almost flinched back at the murderous look on her face. Tamaki’s eyes narrowed before she closed her eyes briefly.

“…Yeah. I know,” she said coolly.

_“…You got anything you want me to say to them?”_

Tamaki was silent for several moments. “…Sei, I am calling in the favour that you owe me,” she said. “Take down the Generation of Miracles the way that only _we_ know how!” Sugawara’s eyes widened at the words ‘Generation of Miracles’. Now he remembers where he’d heard Kuroko Tamaki’s name before. “Show them no mercy. We made them into what they are—we can make them into _nothing_ just as easily.”

 _“…With pleasure.”_ Sei said, a smirk almost visible in his voice. _“I’ll talk to you another day. And give my regards to Shige.” Click._

Tamaki hung up her cell, refusing to turn to look at Sugawara, unsure what she will find there.

Any person in Japan who calls themselves sportsmen will have heard of the Generation of Miracles—even if they don’t play basketball. If they don’t, then they would have to be living under a rock for the past three years. And due to the Generation of Miracles’ overwhelming power, along with the fact that they’ve brought Teiko—a no-name school for basketball to the top in just under a year brought fame to them. Though with how the team had been acting for the past one and a half years have people both hating and revelling them. For some reason however, Tamaki is the only one that escapes any sort of verbal abuse from the other sportsmen. In fact, they’re more respectful to her than any of her other teammates. 

“So…”

Tamaki barely restrained a flinch—wondering what Sugawara’s reaction will be. Hell, she wanted to believe in him—wanted to trust in his words. The words that he’d said to her—telling her that Karasuno won’t be like another Teiko, and that ‘team’ in Karasuno doesn’t mean just a group of six individuals all playing their own way.

“Now you know.” Tamaki said, refusing to look at Sugawara, almost afraid of what she will see there.

Sugawara sighed. “…Now I remember where I’ve heard of you,” he said at last. “Nearly half the team have been wondering where they’ve heard of you. And they’re not alone. Right from the start, I _did_ find your name familiar. You’re the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles—the legendary team of basketball geniuses that are said to only appear once in a generation. You’re the legendary tactician—one that even the professionals have their eye on. ‘Mirage’ Kuroko Tamaki of Teiko Middle School!”

Tamaki turned to face Sugawara hesitantly, only seeing curiosity and acceptance in those gray orbs, and she relaxed visibly.

“Why would someone like you be here?” Sugawara asked with confusion. “I mean, top schools with famous basketball teams would be falling over themselves to get you. Why would you be here? And now I understand why the basketball team in Karasuno had been trying to get you to join them from day one.”

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly—feeling relieved that Sugawara doesn’t seem to hate her or even blame her for what had happened. Seems like he doesn’t even know what had happened last year. “Well, things happened,” she said at last. She sighed. “In the end, it doesn’t matter. Genius or not, we are all only pebbles in the avalanche.”

“What?” Sugawara was more confused than ever. “What do you mean? What happened?”

Tamaki shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she said bitterly. “I don’t even want to _remember!_ Just…” Her voice almost cracked. “I’ll just pretend that I’ve never known them. I’ll never touch basketball anymore. It is basketball that had ruined everything! It ruined them—it ruined _us._ It destroyed bonds—our friendships—turning Teiko into the madhouse that they are now. I only hope that our successors could manage to clean the basketball club up—now that we’re no longer there.” She blinked away the tears that she could already feel forming. “Shige-kun and myself… We came to Karasuno to seek a new beginning. I didn’t want anything to do with sports anymore—not when it is basketball itself that had ruined my life. But…”

Tamaki looked at a shocked Sugawara with oddly bright eyes. “You approached me, giving me that pep speech about teamwork and that the team is a family or something along those lines. Shige-kun convinced me to go and watch your practice. From that moment on, I just couldn’t walk away. It reminds me of how Teiko used to be—before we became the champions of three consecutive championships—and before we gained the moniker of the Generation of Miracles.” She laughed bitterly. “Fame comes at a price. It is truer than we think. Then I met Azumane-sempai. I didn’t gain my reputation as the high school circuit’s top tactician for nothing. I know what had happened to him, and what had happened to Karasuno at last year’s Inter High match against Dateko High School.”

Sugawara flinched at the reminder—of just how badly that they have lost. 

“He reminds me of myself, to be frank.” Tamaki admitted, curling her fingers together with each other. “I’ve seen how your team practices. I’ve seen how you behaved around each other. The team isn’t just a group made up of individuals to play in a match in Karasuno. I guess I understand it now.” Tamaki smiled wryly. “I want to give myself another chance.” She tilted her head backwards, staring up at the starry night sky. “I find it almost ironic. I walked away from basketball—fleeing Tokyo and leaving everything behind. I swore to never touch basketball again. And then I find myself staring at volleyball everywhere I turn the moment I entered Karasuno. I wanted to believe once more. I really want to.” Tamaki admitted before she turned to look at Sugawara in the eye. “Can I trust you? Can I believe in what you’ve said? I… Can I really _trust_ this team?”

She sounded almost desperate—almost begging. And for some reason, Sugawara’s heart went out to her. He smiled weakly at Tamaki. “I’ve told you before,” he said. “No one in Karasuno will leave their teammate behind. The day they do will be the day that they become true monsters, and will have stopped being true volleyball players.” Tamaki flinched at that. “I can’t be certain of what will happen in the future. But I can assure you that we—that _I_ will never betray you. We won’t leave anyone behind.” He said earnestly.

Tamaki stared at Sugawara, bewildered, for several moments before she laughed, much to the senior’s confusion. “I wonder…” she said at last when she’d stopped laughing. “I wonder why is the last time when I’d laughed or even smiled, or even feel happy about things?” She mused. She glanced at Sugawara. “Fine. I chose to believe in you and this team. I don’t want to leave behind any regrets anyway.” She murmured. The teal head then got to her feet, crossing over the barrier and going to her bicycle parked by the side, with Sugawara mimicking her actions. “I think we should head back,” she told the senior even as she handed Sugawara his gakuran. “Or the rest of the team would be hunting us down.”

“Yeah. I guess so.” Sugawara smiled even as he walked along Tamaki’s side, as the teal head wheeled her bicycle along.

“What we’ve talked about…” Sugawara was taken aback as Tamaki spoke up, and he turned to face the teal head. “Can we keep it between ourselves?” Tamaki looked up at the taller senior. “I don’t want everyone to know about what had happened. The Generation of Miracles… Our name has been dragged through the mud during the past year or so, with what had happened during the championship league.” She admitted. “That’s only part of the reason why I refused initially to help any of the sports clubs.”

“It is your choice when you wish to tell them.” Sugawara told Tamaki gently, and she looked surprised. “It is not my place. But they wouldn’t judge you. I can say that with certainty.”

Tamaki gave a weak smile. “…I guess so,” she murmured. “It’s just…” She struggled with her words before she shook her head. “Nah. Never mind.”

Sugawara said nothing, and the rest of their trek back to the shop was then spent in silence, with the only sounds being heard being that of the bicycle chain. Inwardly, the silver haired senior was curious however.

What had happened in the past to make Kuroko Tamaki of all people drop basketball, and even declare that she hated that sport—a sport that had actually made her famous along with five others in middle school? 

After all, you wouldn’t get the reputation that Tamaki had if you aren’t both good at that sport and love it.

 _‘Teiko Middle School…’_ Sugawara mused, making a mental note to ring up his old middle school best friend who is studying in Tokyo, and is sure to know of what had happened. _‘What happened there? What had happened to Tamaki in the past?’_


	4. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara finds out from a friend what had happened during the National league, and what had happened to the famous team of prodigies, the Generation of Miracles.

_“It is lonely. Standing at the top is almost…lonely.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

At the end of their first week with their new training manager, all of Karasuno could agree on one thing. Their new training manager aka assistant coach, Kuroko Tamaki is the Devil Incarnate!

When Shigehiro had commented in passing that Tamaki won’t quit on _them,_ rather, she tries to make _them_ quit instead, they didn’t really take him seriously in the beginning, because honestly, just how tough can her training be?

The Karasuno Volleyball Team were eating their words at the end of their first week with Kuroko Tamaki.

All of them were made to wear lead blocks around their ankles and wrists—with each lead block weighing one kilogram. And Tamaki had specifically told them _not_ to remove it—even when they are in class. And that if they do, she’ll know. The lead blocks didn’t weigh a lot in the beginning, but during training is another matter differently. Due to the fatigue, the lead blocks suddenly seem a lot heavier, and they tire out more easily. 

Training starts with warm ups that consist of half-an-hour running around the school—with their lead blocks on. Their first week actually consists of each member working on their _weaknesses_ during training and not improving on their strengths. For instance, while Nishinoya as a libero is the best amongst the team at receiving, his attacking is another matter. And Tamaki didn’t leave the reserves out of the tedious training either. If anything, she works them harder than the regulars of the team.

The harsh training often had the volleyball team collapsing in bed at home after a shower and their dinner, and sleeping like the dead before it starts all over again during their next training session. The freshmen however knew that Tamaki takes her role as their assistant coach quite seriously, as she could also be seen strategising on tactics and writing out training regimes during her break time—according to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were both her classmates. The volleyball team had often seen Sugawara sitting with her after training and even during break times—going over some tactic or the other.

Despite the harsh regimes and all however, no one in the team had complained, as they could definitely feel their bodies getting stronger, and they could actually last longer during training.

Several members of the volleyball club were however getting curious about their training manager. Kageyama for one had been frowning constantly whenever he had seen Tamaki, saying once that he could have sworn that he had heard of her somewhere before. And it isn’t just him however. The other members of the team were thinking along the same lines. But no matter how much they’d asked Shigehiro, the orange head is strangely tight lipped. Sugawara seems to be the only one to know, but much like Shigehiro, he is strangely tight lipped too.

Hinata who had been the most energetic and hyperactive member out of their little family had been getting curious about Tamaki too, wondering why she had never smiled. Not even that time when Tanaka had slipped on some water in the court, and had landed flat on his back in a rather comical fashion. Even Kiyoko-san had smiled even as the entire team roared with laughter. But Tamaki had never smiled once.

In fact, there is always that tortured expression in her eyes. There is also this look in her eyes that reminds the entire team of cracked glass, and it makes them uneasy. Daichi was also getting curious and concerned, wondering just what had happened to Tamaki in the past.

Hell, Tanaka was the first one to start the contest entitled ‘How to Make Tamaki Smile?’ Even Shigehiro had admitted that even though he is the only one who could usually make Tamaki smile and laugh since early childhood _(apart from her cousin, that is!),_ not even he had been able to make her smile since the end of their third year in middle school. It is almost like Tamaki had forgotten how to smile.

…Sugawara always looked really upset whenever this topic came up which only cemented Daichi’s suspicions that his best friend _does_ know something.

Hence, that is also why Sugawara is currently holed up in his bedroom straight after dinner and his bath, still smelling fresh after his shower with a towel around his neck, ringing up his old middle school best friend. 

The two have gone to the same middle school in Tokyo. And after Sugawara’s father had to be posted to the Miyagi Prefecture for work purposes, the entire family had moved with him. Sugawara had waited until he had finished his middle school education before moving to the Miyagi Prefecture with his family, enrolling in Karasuno High School. Despite that however, the two best friends still kept in constant contact via emails and even phone calls. As far as Sugawara is aware, Yukio is the captain of his basketball team, and if so, he should know something.

 _“It’s rare to hear from you, Koushi.”_ Kasamatsu Yukio greeted after he answered the phone call. _“Anything up?”_

Sugawara laughed. “Nothing much,” he said smoothly. “How are things for you?”

 _“Same old. Moriyama is as big an annoyance as always.”_ Kasamatsu grumbled. _“I got a new freshman in my team as a starter however. And that idiot honestly deserves a hundred smacks per day!”_ Sugawara almost sweat dropped. Yukio honestly hadn’t gotten rid of that hot temper. _“I really need to contact Kise’s former captain and vice-captain in Teiko and find out from them how they handled this high maintenance brat! He could really try the patience of a saint!”_

Sugawara’s eyes widened at the mention of the word ‘Teiko’. “Hang on there, Yukio! Did you just say your junior is from Teiko? _That_ Teiko?” 

Teiko Middle School is a fairly famous school, being the top middle school in Japan. They’ve continuously emerged as the champion in tournaments—sports or otherwise. Their basketball team however had never made such a good showing until three years ago when a group of freshmen had entered the Inter High basketball tournament to represent Teiko Middle School and simply breezed through the tournament. Sugawara had heard as much from Yukio—both boys who were middle school seniors at that time, and Sugawara had been almost shocked to hear about it.

Kasamatsu sighed on the other end of the line. _“Yeah. Kise Ryota from the Generation of Miracles. I’m sure even you had heard of them. As long as you are a sportsman in Japan, you are bound to have heard of them. The legendary team of six basketball prodigies whose skills and talent in basketball sets them so far apart from all the others.”_

Sugawara was silent for a long time. Just maybe…

“Hey Yukio. I got a new freshman in my volleyball team—the assistant coach actually. Her name is Kuroko Tamaki.” On the other end of the line, Yukio spluttered. “Yes, I know. I was shocked too when I found out about it. It’s just… It seems to me like something had happened to her back in Teiko, but she wouldn’t tell me what. Neither would her best friend. I’m a little worried.” Sugawara admitted. “Do you know anything? Just what had happened in Teiko and in the basketball circuit last year?”

Yukio was silent for a very long time. _“…So you got the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles as your assistant coach? She’s the top strategist in the sports circuit. Teiko had the reputation they had today mainly due to her and Akashi Seijuro. The top two players of the basketball circuit,”_ he said. He then sighed. _“I don’t know a whole lot about what had happened—only vague rumours in the middle school basketball circuit.”_ Yukio warned, and Sugawara made a noise of acknowledgement in his throat. _“I started hearing rumours about Teiko and the Generation of Miracles last year. Bad ones, mind you.”_

Sugawara frowned. “What do you mean?”

* * *

“Everyone looks so happy.” Shigehiro murmured absently, half-sitting on the edge of Tamaki’s bed as the two best friends looked through the various photos in the leather bound photo album that Tamaki had somehow brought with her to the Miyagi Prefecture.

Tamaki nodded, a towel around her neck—still fresh from her bath with damp hair as she sat on her bed with one knee tucked beneath her, even as they flipped through the photo album—mostly consisting of photos during her Teiko years. Satsuki had taken most of it. She didn’t even realise that she had brought this album with her, and had somehow found it when she was searching for a reference book for volleyball training regimes and team tactics.

“We were all good friends back then.” Tamaki admitted. “We were happy too.”

Shigehiro was silent for a long time. “What changed?” he wondered at last. “Teiko is strong starting from our first year. You and Seijuro led the team, so I’m not surprised. But they weren’t totally unbeatable back then. It started changing during the start of the Nationals our second year. Before that, even during the Inter High, Teiko _is_ strong, but they weren’t totally _unbeatable._ After that however…” Shigehiro trailed off, recalling the fearful looks on the faces of everyone who heard that they are up against Teiko.

He had even heard from Mochida that a team had actually forfeited their match against Teiko during their second year when they had heard that they’re up against the Generation of Miracles. And this isn’t during the Inter High qualifiers, but during the Inter High semi-finals match, thus further cementing Teiko’s reputation as the Emperor.

Tamaki was silent for a long time, flipping over the photo album only to find that it is full of photos during the school festival their second year—before Aomine-kun had started blossoming into his abilities and started changing.

There is a photo of Murasakibara in a long purple dress and an equally purple wig, looking extremely bored—with several Teiko students in the background looking extremely bewildered at Murasakibara’s height and dress. Satsuki and her both dressed in black French maid costumes, both giving smiles at the camera. Then there was Aomine-kun and Kise-kun after they have both won the three-legged race. Aomine-kun had Kise-kun’s head in a headlock in that picture, rubbing his fist into Kise’s blond locks, a wide grin on his face. Midorima-kun had that black cape on—running the fortune teller stand like he did during their freshman year—complete with a crystal ball resting on a black velvet cushion. Sei is dressed in a black butler outfit—running the café that the basketball club had opted to run that year—looking extremely dashing and smart in his costume, balancing a silver tray with several cupcakes and muffins on it.

“…I don’t know.” Tamaki admitted at last, flipping the page once more. She can’t help letting out a small laugh as she saw the photos on the next page. Shigehiro looked up, bewildered, when he heard Tamaki laugh, and was disappointed to see that he just missed seeing her smile.

When was the last time when he had actually seen her smile?

Photos of Teiko’s training camp their second year decorated the pages.

There were photos of them playing basketball—Satsuki or the coach must have taken it. There were even photos of them in the recreation room, with Kise and Aomine hashing it out by having a game of intense ping-pong. Midorima resting in the massage chair with his eyes closed. There was even a photo of the entire team—minus Tamaki and Seijuro all kneeling down on the ground outside the boys’ sleeping quarters—all with signboards around their necks. Midorima looked sulky whilst Murasakibara was munching like no tomorrow with Seijuro standing in front of them, apparently scolding them. Tamaki could just read the words on the signboards around Aomine and Kise’s necks. On Aomine’s signboard were the words—‘I’m sorry for being a ganguro’, whilst Kise’s read ‘I’m sorry for being alive’.

Tamaki recalled this happening during their second night at the training camp. Apparently, Kise and Aomine’s pillow fight was louder than expected, and they woke her cousin up. Irritated, Seijuro had made all of them kneel on the floor outside their room the entire night with the signboards around their necks. He had even increased all their training regimes for the next couple of days.

The photos after that of the team lessened—being more of Tamaki and Seijuro, with a couple consisting of Kise and even Satsuki.

“Maybe…it’s because they’ve grown too strong.” Tamaki admitted at last, flipping back a few pages to look at the team photo that they’ve taken when Kise had joined them as a starter. “They’ve all grown too strong. There is no challenge anymore. Being the champions of three consecutive championships made me realise this.” She admitted, closing the photo album—thus closing the chapter of her Teiko years. “It is lonely. Standing at the top is almost…lonely.” 

* * *

 _"Teiko Middle is strong starting from the Generation of Miracles’ first year when they’ve first debuted.”_ Yukio was saying. _“But they weren’t totally unbeatable back then. From what I heard, things started changing within Teiko during the start of their third year—last year. The Generation of Miracles had always been strong—you don’t gain a moniker like that without being good in basketball—legends even. But during the Inter High tournament last year, it was almost…terrifying. I was there at the middle school basketball tournament as Kaijo’s future captain to scout for any potential players, so I saw all their matches first hand. Team after team fell against Teiko’s Generation of Miracles. Every team that went up against them got their score doubled or even tripled by the time that the final buzzer went off.”_  

“Are you serious?” Sugawara murmured. Even he could hear the awe and fear in Yukio’s voice. How strong are they?

 _“The worst was the championship league match between Teiko and Meiko Middle.”_ Yukio sighed. _“The semi-finals match before that between Teiko Middle and Kamata West knocked Kuroko Tamaki out of the remaining matches due to a head concussion. Akashi Seijuro didn’t play in the championship league match against Meiko either. The final score between Teiko and Meiko was 111-11, with Teiko being the victor.”_  

Sugawara’s eyes widened. Unbelievable. They indeed do deserve their name as the ‘Emperor’.

 _“But as it turns out, Teiko had been toying with them the entire time.”_ Yukio’s voice came out as a growl. _“They fixed the score—making it so that the final score ends up like that. Teams everywhere were furious with Teiko for what they’d done. From what I heard, the entire Meiko basketball team quit after that match. The captain and vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles however were furious with the actions of their teammates, from what I heard. Loud arguments could be heard from their locker room after the championship league match. After that, I heard that things in Teiko weren’t so smooth. The Generation of Miracles split apart at the seams. It is probably the only reason why Kuroko Tamaki is the only person in that team that the basketball circuit still respected. She is the only decent member on the team. But I heard that the Meiko match bothered her more than anything. After the championship league, Kuroko Tamaki vanished. And this year, when the Generation of Miracles have entered high school, every single team with a prominent basketball team had been searching for her. She is the legendary tactician. Any team that had her is guaranteed victory. I understand now why there hasn’t been any sight of her for months now. So she’s really quit basketball.”_

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki twirled a pen in between her fingers as she stared at her notebook with all the diagrams and graphs drawn in there, along with the stats, weaknesses and strengths of each of their members, and the areas for them to work on.

She ignored the loud calls and yells around her as Keishin had the entire team work on receiving for the past hour, having long learned from both his cousin and from his own observation that Karasuno is weak in receiving—especially Hinata who is a specialised attacker.

 _‘All right. They can probably be decent enough in receiving by the time that we are ready for the Nekoma practice match in a week,’_ Tamaki mused to herself. _‘They won’t be ready for Inter High standards, but the Nekoma match will no doubt push them to improve in leaps and bounds. Nothing beats putting all that training to actual use in a match. But defense wise, we’re kind of lacking.’_ Tamaki looked up once more from where she is seated on the stage, brainstorming over her notebook. 

More than once, more than one member of the team had glanced over at her curiously, but she had ignored them. Right now, Tsukishima is the one on receiving practice. The blonde is currently one of the tallest in the team, and hence, he is good as a blocker, and also as an attacker. Shigehiro hadn’t played volleyball for some time ever since he had joined the basketball team in middle school, but his muscle memory is coming back, and he had worked himself silly even during weekends ever since joining the volleyball team. He can probably be a good wing spiker, or even a defender like Tsukishima, or maybe even as an all-rounder playing on the right side—so all the weak points of Karasuno is covered.

Right now, it is the setter position that had Tamaki troubled. She had various tactics that utilises both Kageyama and Sugawara as the team’s setter. Both have different styles as setters. Kageyama is talented, sure, and he is a good attacker. But on the other hand, Sugawara is more of a thinker—he actually strategies and all that before he moves—incorporating tactics into his play.

Tamaki sighed, tapping the tip of her pen onto the page of her notebook—with the notebook opened onto the data pages of both Kageyama and Sugawara. 

The doors to the gym opened just then, and Keishin who is standing on a tall stool with Kiyoko handing him the ball from the cage next to her stilled—in mid serve. As one, everyone in the gym—Tamaki included, looked up only to see the Student Council President standing at the door with someone in an unfamiliar school uniform. The senior didn’t look pleased. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” The Student Council President apologised. “But is Kuroko Tamaki around?”

All eyes snapped towards the teal head just then who sighed, and leapt off the stage, clutching her notebook in her hand. She had a pretty good idea who the stranger is—she had been wondering how long it would take them to find her anyway.

Tamaki glanced at her cousin who nodded. “Break for ten minutes.” Keishin barked. “Captain, level with me here.”

“Y-Yes!” 

Kageyama frowned as he eyed the stranger in that unfamiliar school uniform as Tamaki walked towards the entrance of the gym with a frown on her face, eyeing the stranger with slight suspicion. The Student Council President spoke to her in low tones before turning and leaving. Their assistant manager also spoke to the stranger with her in low tones, and the two then left the gym.

If he isn’t mistaken, that school uniform is the uniform of Shiratorizawa Academy—the school that he had initially applied to, but failed to get in due to the high requirements in both academics and sports. That school is currently the top school in both academics and sports clubs in the Miyagi Prefecture. What is someone from Shiratorizawa doing here? And what does he want with Tamaki?

Grabbing his water bottle that is nearly empty, Kageyama then turned to his teammates. “I’m going to get a refill,” he called out, before stepping out as well.

* * *

Tamaki led the stranger—whom the Student Council President had introduced as Aoyagi, the current basketball captain of Shiratorizawa Academy, a powerhouse school when it comes to their sports clubs, and is one of the top eight schools in Japan—towards the back of the school.

“All right.” Tamaki sighed, turning around to face Aoyagi when she decided that they are far enough away from the gym. “I think I got a pretty good idea what you’re doing here. But one question first, how did you find me?”

Aoyagi shrugged, eyeing the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles curiously. “It wasn’t that hard,” he admitted. “I got a friend who goes to Karasuno—he is on the basketball team too. He’s mentioned that his captain tried and failed several times to get you to join the team, only to later learn that you’ve joined the volleyball team as their assistant coach.” Tamaki didn’t say anything. “Why don’t you come to Shiratorizawa? We can offer you much more than Karasuno could. You’re wasting your talent here.”

* * *

 

Around the corner, Kageyama’s eyes widened when he heard the Shiratorizawa student invite Tamaki to his school. And did he just hear the student say that he is from the basketball club of that school?

“I refuse.” Tamaki said immediately. “I came to Karasuno for a reason. I won’t leave them without a good reason.”

Aoyagi sighed. “I don’t understand,” he said, understandably confused. “You’re bound to have received lots of offers from top schools. You’re ranked amongst the top twenty students in Japan as well, from what I’ve seen of your academic transcripts. Why didn’t you go to a better school? You who had been the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles, ‘Mirage’ Kuroko Tamaki!”

Kageyama’s eyes widened when he heard the last part. Generation of Miracles? Now he remembers where he’d heard Tamaki’s name. The Number Two player of the basketball circuit—one of the six basketball prodigies that hail from the Emperor, Teiko Middle School!

“Kageyama.” A soft voice called his name, and Kageyama turned only to see Sugawara standing behind him, a solemn look on his face.

“Sempai—”

“I refuse to play basketball anymore—I don’t want anything to do with it anymore!” Tamaki’s annoyed voice cut through the air like a knife through hot butter. Kageyama swallowed nervously. Tamaki sounded _pissed._ “If you’ve been playing basketball since middle school, then you should have heard what had happened last year.”

“Yeah, I did. Along with every other team.” Aoyagi sounded resigned. His voice was tight, also holding some anger—but that anger is obviously not directed at Tamaki. “That’s why you should come to Shiratorizawa. Don’t you want revenge on your former teammates? That’s why the Generation of Miracles split apart, didn’t they? All of us heard about it.” 

“Have you even been _listening_ to what I’ve been saying?” Tamaki sounded annoyed. “I refuse to play basketball anymore! Besides…” Her voice took on a sad tinge. “I couldn’t play anymore even if I wanted to.” Her voice was so soft that Kageyama and Sugawara could barely hear it. “My last match against Kamata West last year agitated my old injury. I…can’t use it anymore.”

There was a very long silence before Aoyagi spoke once more. “…Is this during the incident two years ago? All of us heard about it.” He added the last part, his voice gentle. “To be honest, even before the championship league match last year, all of us in Shiratorizawa decided that we wanted you as both a player, and as the team’s tactician. You and Akashi Seijuro both became Teiko’s leaders as freshmen, and under your guidance and leadership, brought Teiko victory after victory. You’re the legendary tactician that even the professionals have their eye on. But after the championship league, you suddenly disappeared from the basketball circuit. Even when myself and the coach went to Teiko to request for a meeting with you, your coach said that you wouldn’t see anyone—and that you’ve already made your decision for high school. Is it really all right for you? Don’t you want revenge on your former teammates?” 

“The captain of the Generation of Miracles would do it for both of us.” Tamaki’s voice was cold. “I’m calling in the favour that he owes me. We created the Generation of Miracles—we made them into the players they are today. We can make them into _nothing_ just as easily. He’ll exact our revenge on them with the only way that we the Generation of Miracles know how!”

Aoyagi sighed. “I guess there’s no changing your mind,” he said at last. There was a rustle of paper. “This is our coach’s name card. If you ever change your mind, contact him. We’ll welcome you at Shiratorizawa.”

“Kageyama.” Sugawara’s voice was silent even as he tugged Kageyama by the arm, and the two then walked away quickly so that Aoyagi and Tamaki don’t discover them. When they reached the entrance of the gym, Sugawara released Kageyama. “You heard everything, don’t you?”

Kageyama nodded weakly. “Now I remember Tamaki—I remember where I’ve seen her before,” he said. “No sportsman in Japan wouldn’t have heard of the Generation of Miracles, even if they don’t play basketball. The prodigious team of six geniuses that hails from Teiko Middle School. They’re the favourite for sports magazines.”

Sugawara sighed. “…Don’t mention about this to the rest of the team,” he said at last. “I know about what had happened to Tamaki last year. She doesn’t want to talk about it however. And knowing what I did, I can’t really blame her. All I can say is that I hope that the captain of the Generation of Miracles gives her old teammates the thrashing of their lives.” His voice sounded cold at that, and Kageyama was taken aback. 

“Sugawara-sempai, there you are!” Shigehiro appeared just then. “Can I have a word with you?”

“I’m heading in.” Kageyama mumbled before entering the gym. 

Shigehiro approached Sugawara, glancing at Kageyama curiously as he passed the orange head. “Can I ask for a favour?” he pleaded with Sugawara, complete with clasped hands, much to the senior’s bewilderment. “You don’t have anything on tomorrow, right?” 

“Well, there is no training tomorrow. But then again, you already know that.” Sugawara was bewildered.

Shigehiro scratched the back of his head. “You see, there is a Student Council meeting tomorrow that I absolutely has to attend, being one of the class representatives for my class,” he explained. “Tamaki has to head back to Tokyo tomorrow for a doctor’s appointment, but I can’t possibly let her go alone. Could you go with her?” He pleaded. “Please? Just this once.” 

“Well, I don’t have any problems with it, but doctor’s appointment?” Sugawara was bewildered. Is there something wrong with the teal head that he isn’t aware of? “Is there something wrong?” 

Shigehiro hesitated. “It’s not my place to tell,” he said at last. “Tamaki has to tell you herself if she wants to.”

“What are you both doing?” Tamaki returned to the gym just then, looking to be in a very bad mood. “Practice is resuming soon. Hurry up and enter the gym.” 

“We’re coming.” Shigehiro grinned at his best friend. “Are we doing receiving practice again?”

The voices of the two freshmen trailed off as they entered the gym together. Sugawara remained outside, staring at Tamaki’s back as he did so before he sighed, recalling what Kasamatsu Yukio had told him last night over the phone.

 _‘Why won’t you ever smile?’_ Sugawara wondered. _‘Why don’t you ever let anyone help you? Why…?’_ He clenched his hands into fists by his sides, trying to fight down the lump in his throat. _‘Why do you insist on taking this by yourself? Why…? Why won’t you ever let me help you?’_


	5. We Are a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara runs into a former teammate of Tamaki's when he had went with her to Tokyo and soon finds out more about the rift that had caused the breaking up of the famous team of prodigies.

_“Team actually means team in Karasuno. If one falls, the others would be there to catch them.” - Sugawara Koushi_

**XXXXXX**

_“It seems like a new team beat Kaijo and Ryota in a practice match just last week.”_ Akashi was telling Tamaki on the other side of the line even as the teal head reclined back in her chair in the clubroom of Karasuno’s volleyball team, twirling a pen about in her hand, her notebook opened in front of her. _“I do believe that had originally been the school that you were originally planning on joining before…everything.”_ Akashi’s voice took on a darker tone at that point.

Due to the Student Council President suddenly calling for a meeting with all the student representatives that day that also happens to be the day when she had a doctor’s appointment scheduled with Dr. Midorima, Shigehiro couldn’t accompany her to Tokyo—with the orange head being one of the two class representatives of their class, with the other being Tamaki herself.

Hence, much to Tamaki’s surprise, Shigehiro had asked Sugawara to accompany her instead. Her best friend had even dragged Tamaki aside after he had told her, telling the teal head solemnly to let Sugawara know about the incident two years ago and what had happened to her left wrist. With how much that Sugawara had known about Teiko and the Generation of Miracles, it would only be a matter of time before he finds out anyway.

“Seirin is a good team, sure, but from my info, they’ve lost their team’s ace last year during the championship league match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi that had a member of the Crownless Generals—‘Bad Boy’ Hanamiya Makoto.” Tamaki said, barely managing to restrain a cringe at the mention of the name. And judging by the low growl coming from her cousin, she could only assume that Akashi is just as affected. “And nothing against Seirin, but how the hell did they manage to beat Kaijo _and_ Kise-kun?” She wondered. “As far as I know, Kiyoshi Teppei is still in rehabilitation.”

Tamaki might be an excellent strategist and analyst, sure, but she had stopped focusing so much on the basketball teams after she had left Tokyo. Ever since joining the volleyball team as their assistant coach, she had been focusing mainly on the volleyball teams.

Akashi coughed. _“Well, about that… You’ll be interested to know that a fellow Teiko player had joined Seirin this year,”_ he said, much to Tamaki’s surprise. _“They have a pretty good powerhouse by the name of Kagami Taiga as well. I got interested about an apparent new and amateur team beating Kaijo, and I did some research.”_ He added. _“Imagine my surprise when I found out who had joined Seirin.”_

“Who?” Tamaki frowned. It can’t be any of the Generation of Miracles, so that leaves one of the Teiko reserves or even the non-regulars.

Akashi sighed. _“…Tama, it’s Yusou. Tanigawa Yusou,”_ he said solemnly, much to Tamaki’s surprise. _“If I recall, he had been one of the freshmen that you had saved from the violent antics of the seniors our freshman year—before we’ve created the basketball club. He had also been one of the players that you’d trained back when the club was new. And didn’t he also assist you with Ryota’s training when he was first promoted to the first string? Yusou isn’t as famous as us, but he **is** skilled. And if Ryota hadn’t joined the team, he would likely be one of us instead. He is one of Teiko’s elite members for a reason. And if he had continued training like a madman since our graduation, it is likely that he would be enough for a match for Ryota or even Shintaro by now.”_

Tamaki was silent for a long time, recalling the leader of the first string reserves and the non-regulars. In Teiko, due to how large that their basketball club is, even Tamaki and Akashi couldn’t keep an eye on everything. Thus, there is always one person named as the overall in charge of each string—usually there to make sure that everything is in order, and they are the one running things with each string if both captain and vice-captain aren’t around. The ICs are also unofficially Tamaki’s assistants during those few times each week when she goes around training the non-regulars or even the reserves.

Back during their freshman year, way before they have even established the new varsity team, Tanigawa Yusou had been one of the freshmen that had nearly gotten beaten up by the seniors had Tamaki not stepped in, and later on, Akashi and Murasakibara. He had also been one of the first ones to put his name on the list when Akashi and Tamaki have gone around asking if anyone would like to join the new varsity team, and later on, had also been one of the ones that Tamaki had trained. 

Much like most of the club, especially the juniors, Tanigawa had respected Tamaki, and had even been in the same class with her for the last two years at Teiko. Outside of the Generation of Miracles, Yamada Kotaro—Tamaki’s protégé after Kise and also her successor to the vice-captain position, Tanigawa Yusou is likely the only one whom had Tamaki’s complete trust.

He actually plays the position of PG, though he could easily play as Small Forward as well—having pretty decent all-rounder skills. And while not as skilled as say Akashi or even Tamaki, if he had kept up with his insane training regimes, he is bound to have grown in skill.

“…Didn’t he get an invitation to Rakuzan too?” Tamaki frowned, recalling the coach of Rakuzan coming to Teiko a few months ago to recruit Akashi and even Tanigawa—as the request had actually gone through her first.

 _“He turned it down.”_ Akashi sighed. _“Something about his mother being permanently hospitalised in Tokyo, and his younger sister is still in middle school. His father died when he was still in elementary school, so he is the family’s sole breadwinner with his part time job as a delivery boy. From what I heard, Seirin is pretty kind to the poorer students, so his tuition fee is waived, and they allowed him to skip school as much as he has to if he has to work, as long as his grades don’t suffer.”_

There was a knock on the door of the clubroom just then, and Tamaki looked up only to see Sugawara peeping in curiously. “Tamaki? I’ve come to get you.”

Tamaki nodded before turning back to her phone call. “Sei, I got to go,” she told her cousin. “I’ll call another day. And give them Hell during the Inter High for me—especially if you run into Touou and Yosen.”

_“Of course. And do drop in on my mom if you can.” Click._

Tamaki then hung up the call, slipping her phone into her pocket. She nodded to Sugawara, packing her notebook into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. “Let’s go,” she said quietly.

**XXXXXX**

Even by bullet train, the journey from the Miyagi Prefecture to Tokyo will take them at least an hour or so. Thus, the two Karasuno students settled down in their seats, getting themselves comfortable for a long ride.

Sugawara looked at Tamaki above the novel that he is reading. The teal head was engrossed in her notebook—writing something in it. Nearly half the team would have given an arm or a leg to even look into it by now, but the teal head guarded it zealously, and not even Shigehiro or the coach even knew what she wrote in it.

The silver haired senior had been getting curious and concerned about what Shigehiro had said to him the day before, and just what would warrant Tamaki getting a doctor’s appointment.

Sugawara was so engrossed in his thoughts that he gave a light start as Tamaki shut her notebook with a light snap, looking at him in the eye. “…It was two years ago,” she said suddenly—almost as if continuing on a conversation rather than starting one. “I’ve been going to see a doctor for rehabilitation and such once every month since the incident two years ago.” She added, seeing Sugawara’s enquiring look. “You’re going to find out once we get there anyway, so I might as well tell you now.” Tamaki looked out of the window at the passing scenery for several moments. “…I was a former basketball player.”

“I know.” Sugawara nodded. “But like I said before, I’ll wait until you’re ready to tell the entire story—to me, or to the team.” He added the last part.

“The Generation of Miracles are a team of six prodigies that have unrivalled skill and talent in basketball.” Tamaki said slowly. “No one could even come close to beating us…beating them. But there is one other group that could probably come close to rivalling us—the Uncrowned Generals. They are a year above us—and thus, were hidden in the shadows of our might.” Tamaki fell silent for several moments. “Two years ago, during the Winter Cup finals, Teiko drew a team that had a member of the Uncrowned Generals as our opponent.”

“Did…you lose?” Sugawara asked carefully. 

Tamaki shook her head. “Teiko won—tripling their score easily,” she answered. “The Uncrowned General in that team goes by the name of ‘Bad Boy’ Hanamiya Makoto. And despite his name (flowery truth), he is a real asshole.” Sugawara was surprised at hearing a cuss from Tamaki. “There was…an incident during that match—one caused by him. And well…” She hesitated, cradling her left wrist to her chest. “My left hand got shattered during that match.” Sugawara’s eyes widened at that remark. “I got lucky back then—I was just this close to being crippled. But during the semi-finals match last year, I aggravated my wrist injury and well…” Tamaki shrugged. “I hadn’t been able to feel anything in my left hand since.”

Sugawara didn’t know what to say for several moments. Finally, he found his tongue. “…My best friend is coming to Tokyo when he heard that I’m coming today,” he said at last. “He’s the captain of his basketball team, so he knows a little about what had happened last year.” He glanced at Tamaki to gauge her reaction, and was relieved to see that she is just as composed and calm as ever. “He’s the captain of Kaijo.” Sugawara added.

Tamaki looked surprised. “Kasamatsu Yukio? Captain of Kaijo?” she added, and Sugawara looked surprised.

“You know him?”

“Not personally.” Tamaki said, shaking her head. “I met him once when he came to Teiko with his coach to recruit Kise-kun for Kaijo. At that time, our coach was away, so their request came through me. In Teiko, all the recruiters go through a screening process before actually meeting the players—so that the players themselves don’t waste time meeting a representative of a mediocre team. Kaijo actually offered me a place too, but I declined.” She fell silent for several moments before she looked at Sugawara. “They should just be out of school now, aren’t they? Can you ask him to call Kise-kun along?”

**XXXXXX**

Sugawara hadn’t been back in Tokyo ever since he had finished middle school, thus, he was pleasantly surprised at the number of changes it had underwent since he had last been here. It was nearly 3PM by the time that they’ve arrived at Tokyo, also having their lunch aboard the bullet train.

The two teenagers have then taken a bus that had then taken them straight to a bus stop outside a large hospital—the Midorima Municipal Hospital.

“The doctor that I see is also the director of the hospital.” Tamaki told Sugawara after signing in at the reception desk. “Dr. Midorima Shuji. He’s the father of one of my former teammates.”

Tamaki obviously knows where to go, as she led Sugawara straight to the fifth floor, and walked down the hospital hallway. She spoke to the nurse at the reception area before walking down the hallway, and pausing in her step when she saw a teen with black hair that falls by the sides of his face, his fringe partially concealing his left eye, and he had dark blue eyes. He also had bandages wound tightly around his right ankle, and several plasters around his wrists.

“Someone you know?” Sugawara asked curiously.

At the sound of Sugawara’s voice, the teen—who looked to be a high school freshman at most—looked up, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Tamaki. “Vice-Cap?”

Tamaki nodded to the teen. “…Yusou-kun,” she greeted. She then glanced at Sugawara. “Do you mind?” She asked. “I still have some time before I have to see Dr. Midorima.” 

Sugawara shrugged. “Go ahead,” he said. 

Tamaki nodded to him before settling herself beside the teen—Yusou, who seems to be a Teiko alumni, judging by how he’d addressed Tamaki. “So what happened?” Tamaki asked, glancing at the bandages around Yusou’s ankle.

Tanigawa Yusou chuckled nervously, scratching at his cheek idly with one finger. “Well, I sprained my ankle when I fell off my skateboard earlier this morning on the way to school. I would probably still be lying on the kerb if Kagami hadn’t come across me. He carried me all the way to the hospital.” He sighed. “I should really take Coach’s advice and start taking a bicycle to head to school instead. I don’t need more medical bills to pay.”

Tamaki sighed. “With how reckless that you had been on a skateboard, I’m surprised that you hadn’t fallen off before this,” she said. She fell silent for several moments. “I heard from Sei that you joined Seirin, and that you are also a member of their basketball team.”

Yusou nodded. “…We played against Kaijo and Kise in a practice match last week,” he explained. “We won.” He was silent for several moments. “There is this guy in the basketball team as well who is a starter—he reminds me of Aomine. Or at least, who he used to be until his skill and talent started going to his head.” 

Tamaki looked as if she is about to smile. Yusou had always been really indignant of the fact that the antics of the Generation of Miracles and their arrogance had hurt her and her cousin so much, and they didn’t even care—even when both Tamaki and Akashi barely managed to keep their club afloat for more than a year when problems starting piling up.

“…You always had talent.” Tamaki said at last. Not too far away, Sugawara who is leaning against a wall looked uncomfortable. Just how bad had things been in Teiko? “Just because you aren’t a member of the Generation of Miracles doesn’t mean that you have less talent and skill. Besides, sometimes, hard work beats talent.” 

Yusou grinned and nodded. “Hey Vice-Cap.” He turned really serious. “Are you really not going to play anymore?” Tamaki said nothing. “I understand why you dropped basketball and disappeared suddenly. It’s just…” He hesitated before looking at Tamaki. “Is it really all right for you? To leave things as it is.”

Tamaki was silent for several moments. “…I don’t have the strength to stand on the court anymore,” she said at last. “I’m just…so tired. And I…can’t play anymore.” She looked at Yusou before reaching into her bag and pulling out a worn looking dark blue notebook, handing it to him. “You’re no strategist. But you’re a good playmaker. Inside this notebook are notes and everything that I ever knew about every single player that we’ve ever played against, and even notes on the members of the Generation of Miracles.” Yusou’s eyes widened, looking down at the notebook in his hands like it’s the Holy Grail. Any basketball player would give an arm and a leg for this notebook. “Bring Seirin to the top, Yusou-kun. I just have one request: take down the Generation of Miracles.”

“Vice Cap, I—”

A nurse emerged from a nearby room just then. “Kuroko Tamaki. You can come in now.”

“I have to go.” Tamaki got to her feet. She looked at Yusou. “Hey Yusou-kun. Never forget about your love for basketball—and that ‘team’ doesn’t mean five individuals standing on a court. Don’t become like them.”

With those parting words, Tamaki then headed towards the nearby door, and opened the door before walking through it. Yusou sighed before looking at Sugawara. “You… Are you her teammate?” he asked, slowly getting to his feet and using the crutches leaning against the wall to support him due to his injury. 

Sugawara nodded. “Not basketball though,” he added, feeling as if it is very important for Yusou to know. 

Yusou nodded, not looking all that surprised. “I thought so,” he said with a sad smile. “I remember what the Vice Cap was like when we were freshmen, you know? She and the Captain built a team like Teiko in just under a year after kicking out the seniors that were part of the old basketball club. That took some guts. And during the six months when we don’t have a coach, she took over the coaching. She’s pretty tough and persistent. Not many people remember that Teiko is a no name school in basketball until the Generation of Miracles came into the picture. Under the leadership and guidance of Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tamaki, they brought Teiko victory after victory.” He shrugged. “Teiko’s Number Two, ‘Mirage’ Kuroko Tamaki. I can understand why she hates basketball so much now, especially with what had happened last year.” Yusou looked at Sugawara. “Take care of her.”

There was an almost desperate plea in Yusou’s voice as he looked into Sugawara’s eyes. 

_—Because we did this to her. We forced this pain upon her—_

Sugawara nodded solemnly. “I will. I promise.”

**XXXXXX**

It was nearing 5PM when Sugawara and Tamaki have finally left the hospital—with a brace around Tamaki’s left wrist.

Tamaki had even told Sugawara quietly that the doctor told her that the wrist brace might help with her injury—though he doesn’t have high hopes for it. But at the very least, with the brace, she could at least manage to write with her left hand with some practice and even perform simple every day tasks, though she couldn’t carry heavy things.

“Yukio is already in Tokyo.” Sugawara told Tamaki after having received a message from his best friend. “He said that his junior dragged him to a restaurant called Rising Sun.” He looked at Tamaki enquiringly. “Do you know where that is?”

Tamaki nodded, already turning down the route to her aunt’s restaurant. “My aunt owns it,” she explained, much to Sugawara’s surprise. “I’m not surprised that Kise-kun would want to meet there.” She shrugged. “Come on. It’s this way.”

The streets were already starting to fill up with students just out of school—all lounging about the nearby arcades or even shopping malls. It is hectic—almost busy. Unlike quiet Karasuno where nearly _nothing_ happens.

Sugawara was so engrossed in observing his surroundings that he barely noticed that Tamaki had just pulled him after her into Rising Sun. Only the mouth watering smells of food and the cheerful calls of “Welcome!” attracted his attention enough to make him realise that they’ve arrived, and that Yukio and a tall blonde were both seated in a corner booth, munching on some okonomiyaki.

Yukio’s face broke into a grin when he saw Sugawara. “It’s been a long time!” he greeted, giving a polite nod to Tamaki. “When was the last time when we’d seen each other?” 

“Not since middle school, I guess.” Sugawara smiled. The two seniors managed to ignore the tension between their two juniors as they carried on their own conversation.

“It’s been a long time, Tamacchi.” Kise mumbled, looking really chastised and ashamed. “And is it too late to say ‘I’m sorry’?” He murmured. He risked looking at Tamaki only to see the teal head looking at him coldly, and he flinched. “I’m sorry…”

“I met Yusou-kun.” Tamaki said at last, and next to Kise, Kasamatsu looked surprised when he recognised the name. “He told me what happened—and that his team managed to beat Kaijo.” 

“I didn’t think that I would see someone as good as the Generation of Miracles, honestly.” Kasamatsu admitted. “Tanigawa Yusou, huh? He has some reputation to his name, but he is not really that well known. A Teiko benchwarmer, my ass. With those skills, he can easily be a regular in any normal school.” 

Kise and Tamaki exchanged looks before looking away. Yeah. Any _normal_ school. But Teiko isn’t normal. With the overwhelming strength of the Generation of Miracles, no non-regular had been able to stand on the court for the three years when they were in school. 

“He’s a stubborn one.” Tamaki admitted. “Even when I was training him—even though I’d told him that it’s highly unlikely that he would get a chance to stand on the court with us, he kept up with his training. If Kise-kun hadn’t joined the team, he would likely be the fifth member instead.” 

Kise flinched. He had never really known Yusou all that well. All that he knew about the guy is that he’s the in charge of the first string—minus the regulars who are under Akashi and Tamaki’s command, and answers to Tamaki directly when it comes to training the first string and all. Until Yusou had yelled at him after the practice match, he didn’t even realise how _pissed_ that Yusou and the entire club had been, and how angry that Tamaki and Akashi have been with the stunt that they had pulled during the championship league match.

_“When all of you have started changing into the monsters that you are now, and then the stunt that you had pulled at the championship league last year, how do you think that had made the Vice-Cap feel? Why do you even think that she had fucking disappeared?”_

“…Yusou-kun yelled at me after the practice match between both our teams.” Kise managed a weak smile. “He got angry. Honestly, I had never seen him that angry. Or even realised that he could be that good. He practically laid the blame at my feet—stating that Akashi-cchi is angry too. And that it is our fault why both of you have stopped talking to us.” 

“‘Victory is everything’.” Tamaki recited, not looking at Kise directly. “I taught you that once, and it had been what Teiko had stood for. I can’t really say that it’s entirely _your_ fault that things have turned out this way. We contributed to it as well.” Tamaki admitted. “Myself and Sei. If only we had a tighter rein on you guys, and if only I hadn’t let Aomine-kun off the hook so easily when he started skipping practice and such…” Her eyes closed and she shook her head. “Why am I even talking about this now? It’s too late. For everything.”

“Tamacchi…”

“You’re Kasamatsu-san, right?” Tamaki turned towards Kasamatsu who looked surprised at being addressed, but nodded. “He might be a bit of a handful, a big baby at times, and an idiot (“Tamacchi, you wound me!”), but please take care of him.”

Kasamatsu nodded. “He’s my teammate now. I will.”

Sugawara smiled. “We have to go now,” he said. “We have to get back to Miyagi before night. The roads there are pretty dark at night after all.”

“Find at least one weekend where we can both hang out, Koushi.” Kasamatsu said with a grin. “It’s been too long since I’ve last seen you. I can head to Miyagi instead of you coming to Kanagawa or even Tokyo—it makes no difference to me.”

“Yeah. Maybe we can meet up again during the volleyball Inter High.” Sugawara smiled.

“Tamacchi!” Kise blurted out, feeling that if he doesn’t speak now, he will never get a chance to. “Do you hate us now? Will you ever forgive us? Will you ever forgive _him?”_

Tamaki got to her feet, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Finally, she turned to look at Kise. “…I don’t know,” she said. “I don’t have the strength to stand on the court anymore.” She sighed, looking really exhausted. “I’m just…so tired.” She admitted. “If truth be told, I never want to see any of you ever again. But Sei told me that you seem to have changed after Yusou-kun and Seirin defeated you. And I thought that maybe if the others lose to him too, then maybe… They might become what they were before—before we are the champions of three consecutive championships.” 

Kise smiled weakly. “Midorima-cchi said the same thing,” he said. He looked at Sugawara. “Take care of her please.”

Sugawara closed his eyes briefly and nodded. “I promise.”

* * *

 

“So that’s your former teammate, huh?” Sugawara mused as the train started chugging out of the station. “One of the geniuses.” He looked at Tamaki who is sitting opposite him. “I guess even being a genius has its drawbacks too.” He admitted.

For a moment, he wonders if Kageyama—who is obviously a better setter than he is will become like one of Tamaki’s ex-teammates. And if it is better for Karasuno if Kageyama becomes the team’s main setter instead of Sugawara himself.

Tamaki glanced at Sugawara almost like she knew what he is thinking. “It is true that when it comes to setter skill, Kageyama _is_ better than you,” she said, much to Sugawara’s surprise. Can she read minds or something? “But there are things that you can do that he can’t.” She closed her notebook. “I’ve taught Kise-kun this before. That what you should think of is what you should do for the team. Besides, you’ve been helping the team more than you think.” She held up her notebook. “How do you think that the team has been getting stronger? You helped me all along, didn’t you? With your input and suggestions, and even your insight in a match. You have a sharp eye, and you’re observant. You’re a team player—a game maker. You play for the team. You told me once before that Karasuno leaves no one behind. You should apply that saying to yourself sometimes.”

“I can say the same to you.” Sugawara smiled at Tamaki who looked surprised. “I can understand more now. I can understand now why you had that look on your face, and why you’d initially turned down our request to be our assistant coach.” He looked at Tamaki with a gentle expression on his face. “Stop being so timid. You can rely on us if you need to. And I don’t think that you realise that this ‘perfect’ armour of yours is full of holes.” Tamaki’s eyes widened a slight fraction. “It makes us worried too—seeing you with that look on your face.” Sugawara admitted. “Ogiwara. Me. Asahi. Nishinoya. Kageyama. Daichi. And everyone. We’re all here for you. Team actually means team in Karasuno. If one falls, the others would be there to catch them. I can’t really do much but just be your listening ear however.” Sugawara smiled gently at Tamaki. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Tamaki’s eyes widened a slight fraction before she smiled. She then got up and took the empty space next to Sugawara. The older boy was slightly taken aback as Tamaki slumped her head against his shoulder—half burying her face into his shoulder.

“…Then lend me your shoulder,” she said, her voice shaking. “And if you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll triple your training regime.”

“Yeah.” Sugawara smiled, patting Tamaki on the head gently. “Take as long as you need.”

He pretended not to notice the trembling of Tamaki’s shoulders or even that the fabric of his shirt is starting to get wet. 

He’ll be here for her. He will always be.


	6. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno started their training camp to prepare for their practice match against Nekoma High School. Meanwhile, Sugawara found that his feelings are starting to change for a certain teal head.

_“When you’re hurt by somebody, with time, the wound will heal. But that doesn’t happen when the wound is from a regret you bring on yourself.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

A day before the Karasuno team will be departing for their summer training camp can find Ukai Keishin, Kuroko Tamaki and Ogiwara Shigehiro seated at the dining table in the apartment above the store after dinner, with papers with notes written on it scattered all over the surface of the table. Tamaki had her notebook opened in front of her, twirling a pen in between the fingers of her left hand.

“The training match against Nekoma High School is in five days.” Keishin murmured, furrowing his brows as he looked through one of the papers that had one of Tamaki’s many notes written across it, complete with a diagram. He can really see why his younger cousin is known as the genius strategist in the sports circuit. “They’ve came a long way and had also improved tremendously ever since I started training them, and Tamaki had started assisting. The Inter High preliminaries will be right after that. And honestly, I don’t think that they’re really ready to take on some of the top schools in the Inter High like Seijo, let alone Shiratorizawa Academy.” He admitted. 

“Yeah, I think so too.” Tamaki admitted, her eyes glued to the pages of her notebook. “Even with improving their physical abilities tremendously, I just don’t have the time to focus on actually improving their skills. And we have that match with Nekoma before being followed by the Inter High preliminaries.” Tamaki groaned to herself, much to her cousin and best friend’s amusement. “We have too much to do, and too little time.” 

“Ease up on them a little, Tamaki.” Shigehiro grinned. “I heard from Tsukishima that Kageyama actually has to carry Hinata home more than once when he actually fell asleep in the shower after practice.” 

“I know their limits, don’t worry.” Tamaki said. “And anyway, they’re too young to die, and this much can’t kill them.”

Shigehiro twitched. “Don’t pull your old coach’s favourite line on me!” he complained.

**XXXXXX**

As the place where they’re holding their training camp in isn’t too far away from Karasuno High School, the entire team had arranged their own transport there. Some of them, like Hinata, Shigehiro and even Tamaki, would be biking there whilst the others would take the shuttle bus.

The place where they would be staying in throughout the duration of the training camp is actually owned by Karasuno High School, and the sports clubs have often used it to hold their training camps throughout the years. Apart from Kiyoko whose home is actually near the training camp, the rest of them would basically be sleeping here until the end of the training camp, and after their practice match with Nekoma High School.

The entire volleyball team were ushered to the training gym the moment they’re allotted their rooms and had placed their bags down, also having changed into their training clothes. The boys of the team will be sharing one room together, with Keishin having his own room down the hall from them. Tamaki, as the only girl there (since Kiyoko won’t be staying the night) will have her own room too. 

And if the team thought that their usual training regimes are tough, they haven’t seen anything yet. Seriously, more than one person in the team had to double check that standing there is their normally quiet and polite assistant manager and not the Demon from Hell.

For starters, the lead blocks that they were all made to wear around their wrists and ankles from day one had been upped from one kilogram per lead block to three kilograms per lead block. It doesn’t seem so much in the beginning, but as fatigue starts to set in, those lead blocks start to feel like rocks weighing them down. Especially for speedy Hinata who couldn’t seem to control his energy levels—he is usually the first to be wiped out due to just how much he moves around the court—more than any other person, as he is essentially their team decoy.

The entire team had also seen their training schedules for the next four days until their practice match against Nekoma High School. More than one of them had even wondered if they would actually survive until the end, as there is virtually no free time for any of them until night. And even then, Sugawara is pretty certain that all of them would be too exhausted each day from Tamaki’s Training Regime From Hell to even think of fooling around.

Not a single member of the team had complained however, even when faced with the ‘impossible’ training menu. They’ve experienced Tamaki’s training for themselves to know by now that Tamaki just had this way to bring out their potential and to improve their skills and physical abilities in the least possible time. The seniors in particular knew that they’re not ready for the Inter High just yet, and if Tamaki’s Training Regime from Hell could ready them for the preliminaries in a mere month, then they’ll complete the training even if it kills them.

As the dorm where they would be residing in throughout the duration of the training camp is near the sea, their afternoon runs would be at the sea—running through the waves. The first day of training camp had already seen Nishinoya nursing countless bruises, as Tamaki had basically blindfolded him and Kiyoko had tossed several balls at him, forcing the libero to try to receive the ball by just relying on his hearing alone.

More than one member of the team had flinched when a ball had actually caused another bruise to appear on Nishinoya’s body. But the libero is if nothing, stubborn, and he is fairly determined to be able to receive every single ball by just relying on his hearing alone.

Tsukishima was made to practice his blocking skills, as defense wise, Karasuno is a little on the weak side. The blonde didn’t like it in the beginning until Tamaki had threatened to make him do nothing but squats for an hour until his legs falls off. As for the rest of the team, Tamaki and Keishin could now focus on improving their general abilities and skills.

Needless to say, the entire team was clean wiped out by the time that dinnertime is over, with half the team nearly falling asleep into their bowls. Shigehiro had to be the worse, as he had basically been trained as an all-rounder, but mainly as the team’s third attacker.

 _‘My fingers hurt. It can’t stop trembling.’_ Sugawara thought to himself that night after his bath, staring at his right hand that is trembling. _‘It won’t stop shaking.’_

He is pretty certain that the rest of the team were probably in the same position, especially Hinata and Tsukishima who were both made to train their leg muscles for their jumping power. Last that Sugawara had seen when the third years were heading for their bath, Tamaki and Yamaguchi have been preparing a tub of warm water for Tsukishima to rest his legs in, as his leg muscles were hurting so badly that he couldn’t even bear to walk on them. Under Tamaki’s directions, Yamaguchi had even wrapped cold compresses around Tsukishima’s legs to help with the pain. 

It is a wonder that Hinata could still manage to walk when Tsukishima is in this state. Sugawara had only assumed that because Hinata is smaller and lighter than Tsukishima, and not to mention that he is used to jumping, his leg muscles doesn’t hurt as much, though it probably will still hurt him, as he had actually seen Kageyama supporting Hinata out of the gym after their training had ended for the day earlier.

“Oh, Sugawara-sempai.” Shigehiro greeted as Sugawara entered the room where all the boys shared. The futons have already been placed out on the floor. Apart from Shigehiro however, the room is empty. Most likely, some of the others must still be in the baths, and Yamaguchi is likely still nursing Tsukishima. “Good timing.” The teen winced as he got to his feet gingerly, his legs trembling as he did so, and Sugawara was worried for a moment that Shigehiro might just fall flat on his face. Obviously, Tamaki and Keishin must know what the training for the first day will do to them, as their training will only begin in the afternoon the next day. “Can you help Tamaki with her…injury?” He pulled out a black box roughly the size of a small first aid kit, handing it to Sugawara. “I seriously doubt that I can even make it out of the room without falling over right now.” He moaned, much to Sugawara’s amusement. “And well, I don’t think that Tamaki can manage by herself. Can you help her?”

“Well, where is she?” Sugawara asked.

He had accompanied Tamaki to Tokyo for her doctor’s appointment, and the teal head had actually told him what had happened—he knew how bad that Tamaki’s wrist injury really is. When she had returned to school, Sugawara had noticed that she had removed the brace, and had instead started wearing a black wristband around her left wrist that looked strangely bulky. Until Shigehiro had explained to him that Tamaki had compresses and bandages around her left wrist beneath that wristband to stop any questions from being asked.

“By the coastline, I think.” Shigehiro said, sinking into his futon immediately. “I saw her leaving the building earlier when it’s my turn to use the bath. Also, now that everyone’s still in the bath, or in the case of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, still tending to Tsukishima’s aching muscles, can you tell me something?” He narrowed his eyes at Sugawara, and the silver haired senior felt strangely small despite the fact that he is both older and taller than Shigehiro, and the only one still standing in the room. 

“W-What is it?" 

“There is no polite way to say this, so I’m just going to come out and say it.” Shigehiro said bluntly, staring at Sugawara from where he is seated atop his futon, unable to continue standing any longer. The silver haired senior sat down on the ground as well to meet Shigehiro’s eye level. “Do…you like Tamaki?” 

“Well, we’re friends and—" 

“Let me rephrase my question.” Shigehiro interrupted as though he had already expected this answer from Sugawara. He narrowed his eyes as he meet Sugawara’s own startled brown eyes. “Do you _like_ Tamaki as more than a friend? I’ve seen the way you look at her, you know? I’m not blind. She’s been my friend since early childhood. I’ve seen the way you both go out of your way to spend time with each other outside of team training. Even our classmates are talking about it.”

Sugawara was silent for a long time. He never had a girlfriend before. Most of the girls whom he had came across all sees him as just a friend, as he seems to be a little too ‘soft’ to be boyfriend material. Does he like Kuroko Tamaki?

If Sugawara has to be honest with himself, then _yes._ He got pissed off when they’ve met with Yukio and that Kise guy the other day, and he saw how upset that Tamaki had been. He got really angry on Tamaki’s behalf when he’d heard a little from Yusou at the hospital what had happened during their Teiko years. Every single time his phone rang with a call or even a text, he had reached for it immediately, hoping for it to be from Tamaki. Even during practice, he had often found that his eyes are always trailing towards where Tamaki is. 

He, Sugawara Koushi, had already long fallen in love with Kuroko Tamaki. 

“Finally figured it out?” Shigehiro asked tiredly. “The entire team is already tired of seeing how you both are constantly dancing around each other for _months._ Apart from maybe Kageyama and Hinata, the rest of the team have long figured out that you both had the hots for each other! I do believe that Tanaka-sempai had even started the bet as to when you would confess to her.”

“…Remind me to kill Tanaka with squats tomorrow.” Sugawara muttered something beneath his breath, and Shigehiro chuckled. “…When did you figure it out?”

Shigehiro shrugged. “Right from the start,” he admitted. “She’s my best friend, you know? I know how she thinks and feels. We grew up together after all. Apart from myself, you’re probably the only person whom she has allowed into her heart since our third year at middle school had ended in disaster for her. I don’t want to see Tamaki hurt again.” He admitted. Especially since the tremendous hurt that Aomine had delved to Tamaki is obviously still fresh. “But… I know that I can trust you not to hurt Tamaki. I can only protect her physically. But I can’t protect her heart.” He admitted. “I can’t heal her wounds. But sempai, maybe you can.” Shigehiro smiled at Sugawara, a pleading look in his eyes. “…Please take care of Tamaki.” 

_…I can’t protect her anymore—neither can Sei. But maybe you could…_

**XXXXXX**

Sugawara found Tamaki easily, with the girl seated at the protruding rock-face that had the waves of the sea crashing against the sides every now and then. The teal head had on a Karasuno jacket, and was struggling to wrap the bandages around the compress around her left wrist with one hand.

“…I’ll help you.” Sugawara announced his presence, coming up from behind Tamaki, and the teal head looked slightly surprised, but smiled at him, nodding. His fingers were still shaking slightly even as he pressed the compress padding against the underside of Tamaki’s left wrist, thus wrapping a roll of white bandages around her wrist. “Can it really help?” He asked at last. 

“Who knows? But it did help a little in my motor movements apart from my rehabilitation exercises.” Tamaki admitted, cradling her left wrist to her chest. “So maybe. It was worse a year ago. I can barely use it to write even. It’s gotten a lot better since.” She fell silent for several moments. “My aunt used to tell me and my cousin this all the time. That when you’re hurt by somebody, with time, the wound will heal. But that doesn’t happen when the wound is from a regret you bring on yourself.” Tears glistened in her eyes before she blinked them away quickly. “If I knew that this would happen, then I wish that I had never met them.” She whispered. “Then maybe it wouldn’t hurt this much.”

Sugawara felt part of him died with Tamaki’s broken voice. Not for the first time, he cursed Tamaki’s former teammates to eternal Hell for the suffering that they have put her through. Sugawara isn’t a violent or a vengeful person by nature, but after hearing from Tamaki, Shigehiro and even Yukio what had happened within the basketball circuit last year, he is itching to head down to Tokyo or to wherever those Generation of Assholes have attended school and shake some sense into them.

The silver haired senior then swore to himself that he wouldn’t let Tamaki be hurt again—especially not by those assholes who have pretended to be her friends.

“I’ve told you before. I can’t take away your pain. But I can be here for you.” Sugawara said gently. “I’ll listen to any complains or grumbles that you have. It can’t be easy—trying to draw up training regimes for all of us. Trust me on this, Daichi and I have tried before in the past—before we even asked Coach Ukai to be our coach, and before you joined us as our assistant coach.” 

Tamaki smiled a small smile at Sugawara. It is a full moon that night, and the rays from the moon illuminated her form. Sugawara felt his heart skip a beat as Tamaki graced him with one of her rare smiles. “I thought that I would never return to the sports circuit ever again,” she admitted. “That’s why I even came here in the first place. Unlike most schools, Karasuno doesn’t place much emphasis on ‘victory’.” She smiled sadly. “I like it here. And the longer that I’m with the volleyball club, I found that I like it. It feels like home here. Like during my freshman year in Teiko when we were all still struggling to find our feet.” She blinked away her tears. “When and how did they change into the monsters they are now? I don’t understand.” She admitted. “And I don’t know why, but…” Tamaki met Sugawara’s eyes, and she smiled a small smile. “I just feel so safe with you.” She admitted.

Sugawara’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled, feeling hope blossoming in him. Is that what Shigehiro had meant? That apart from the orange head, Sugawara himself is the only other person whom Tamaki had allowed into her heart?

It is true that the rest of the team had been getting worried, seeing the expression in Tamaki’s eyes from day one that reminds them of cracked glass. Nishinoya in particular is concerned, as he had confided in them once that the look that Tamaki had is reminiscent of the look that Asahi and all of them had when they’ve suffered that devastating loss against Dateko last year.

Probably, that is why the entire team had been trying for _weeks_ now in order to get their assistant coach to smile or even to get a laugh or two out of her, but to no avail.

“Sempai, why are you so nice to me anyway?” 

Sugawara smiled. “I just can’t leave you alone, that’s why,” he admitted. “When you care about someone, there is no ‘too early’ or ‘too late’ after all.” He added. He is starting to understand Shigehiro’s words now, and his own feelings towards this freshman girl who looks as if she is about to fall apart at any minute now.

Tamaki smiled sadly at Sugawara. “…Stop doing this to me,” she said, her voice trembling. “Stop giving me false hope… I…don’t want to believe again…only for it to be thrown back into my face…!” She turned away from Sugawara. “I gave the wrong person my heart once, only for him to smash it into pieces. I can’t take it anymore…! I…!” 

Tamaki was taken aback when Sugawara grasped her hand gently, forcing her to turn around and face him. “Remember what I’ve said before?” he asked gently. “I said that I would never force you to do something you don’t want to. You’re human. You can cry when things get hard. You’re free to cry, get angry, laugh, and be happy if that’s what you want. You don’t _have_ to continue playing basketball if that isn’t what you want. Be selfish, if that’s what you want. God knows that you’ve earned it. But Tamaki, if you’re afraid all the time, you won’t be able to move forward.” Sugawara said gently. “I won’t ever leave you. I won’t betray you.” Before he even realised what he’s doing, Sugawara realised that he already had his arms around Tamaki, who much to his surprise, didn’t push him away. He shouldn’t be doing this. But now that he had his arms around her, he didn’t want to let go. Is this what loving someone is about? “I’ll laugh with you if you let me. I’ll be with you if you’re sad. I’ll be by your side, if that’s what you want!”

Sugawara felt his ears burning as he said that, feeling that what he’d said sounds awfully like a proposal of some sort.

Tamaki was silent for several moments, and Sugawara feared for a moment that he’d scared her off. Then, there was light giggling before Tamaki started laughing whilst still being wrapped in his embrace—with her laughter sounding awfully like tinkling bells.

She touched Sugawara’s arms that are still around her. “…I just want you to stay with me,” she said at last. “I just want you to stay with me. I…don’t want to be alone. It’s terrifying. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” She admitted.

Sugawara smiled. “Yeah, I’ll stay with you,” he promised, tightening his arms around the small teal head. “I won’t leave you. I’ll always be by your side.”

_…I love you…_


	7. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara finally found the courage to tell his feelings to Kuroko Tamaki.

_“When something bad happens, you have three choices. You can either let it define you, let it destroy you, or you can let it strengthen you.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

A day later, and it is almost like nothing had happened between Sugawara and Tamaki at all. Practice resumed as normal for the Karasuno team—only much more harsher than their normal training as this training camp is to prepare them for their practice match against Nekoma High School as well as for the Inter High tournament.

A few of the more observant members like Daichi and Shigehiro however had noticed that something seem to have changed between the two. The air between them for one. And the Karasuno captain didn’t fail to realise how Sugawara’s gaze seem to linger on Tamaki a little longer than normal, and even how Tamaki didn’t seem to keep the Karasuno vice-captain at arm’s length like she did the rest of the team, excluding Shigehiro.

To the two’s credit however, they didn’t let whatever had happened between them affect their training and their preparation for the Nekoma match. This is the final chance for the current third years—this is their last chance to win the championship trophy for Karasuno after all.

Tamaki furrowed her brows after the early morning spike practice, staring at the notes that she’d taken of each and every single member even as the rest of the team filed out for their morning running.

Honestly, while the team _is_ progressing faster than she’d expected, their skill level isn’t up to standard yet. They will get themselves slaughtered if they take on the Inter High with the way they are now. The Inter High is an important tournament held in summer where all the nation’s schools would compete with each other to take the top spot, with only one school emerging as champion.

Tamaki had seen the practice match video that Karasuno had with Aoba Josai before she had even joined them. To say that she’s not pleased is an understatement. It is almost a miracle that they’ve managed to beat a school that us obviously more skilled than them—and by relying on their first year duo. While it isn’t a bad thing, Tamaki knew from experience that over reliance on certain players can bring about their downfall. 

Her years at Teiko immediately came to mind.

After all, when there’s a top spot, there will also be someone at the bottom. And Tamaki didn’t want that to happen. She doesn’t want Karasuno to become another Teiko. She would rather not have her high school life becoming a repeat of her middle school life, thank you very much! 

That’s partly the reason why Tamaki had been putting all their noses to the grindstone for weeks now, particularly the non-regulars. In case something happens that would put one of their key players out of commission like an injury, at the very least, there is a backup player that they can put on the court.

“What do you think, Tamaki?” Keishin asked his cousin quietly, even as the two, along with the club advisor watched as Hinata headed out of the door to join Kageyama and Nishinoya who were both waiting for him—the trio ready to join the rest of their team for their morning running exercise. “Do you think they’re ready?”

Tamaki glanced at her cousin out of the corner of her eye. “Not in the least,” she said bluntly. “They’re in no way ready to take on Nekoma _yet,_ let alone the Inter High. If we let them go as they are now, they’ll get themselves slaughtered by some of the top schools like Aoba Johsai or even Dateko, let alone Shiratorizawa. I really need to know how in the world they even managed to win against Aoba Johsai the last time.”

Both Keishin and Takeda almost sweat dropped. “Tamaki, you’re as harsh as ever.” Keishin said at last. “But it’s true that they’re not really ready to take on the Inter High yet. That’s why we’ve been trying to step up their training for the duration of the training camp. Worst case scenario—their skills will blossom mid-match or even after the Nekoma match by just pitting themselves against a stronger team.”

“I don’t rely on chances or luck.” Tamaki told them bluntly, and Takeda winced. Their last win against Aoba Johsai is pretty much _luck._ If Oikawa had been the setter that match, they would have lost, regardless if Kageyama is their setter or not. “Our luck won’t hold out forever. I’ll feel better if each and every member of the team can hold their own. We can’t keep relying on certain players for victory.”

Keishin fell silent, knowing that his cousin has a point. While luck sometimes plays a part in a match, it won’t help them forever. If Karasuno truly wants to achieve their dream of standing at the top, they will need to improve their skill and teamwork. Honestly, they have too much to do, and too little time to do it! Besides, he is pretty concerned about the line-up for the Nekoma match as well.

“Hey Tamaki?” Keishin turned to his cousin. “What are your thoughts on the line-up for the Nekoma match? I probably can guess who you will send in—as it is pretty much the same as what I’ve thought up. But I’m undecided about the setter.” He admitted.

Tamaki fell silent as Takeda looked surprised. “The combination play and the quick that only Kageyama and Hinata could pull off is going to be a fearsome weapon,” she admitted. “But like what I’ve said before, no matter how fearsome and quick that it is going to be, if we use it over and over, other teams are going to research it, and find a way to stop it. We can’t be too overly reliant on them. They’re freshmen after all. And they might be amongst the best players in Karasuno right now, but the third years have their pride. This is their last year. If possible, I will want them to achieve victory with their own hands.” She admitted. 

Keishin was silent. “Yeah, I agree,” he admitted. “And I kind of get what you’re trying to do with the team. But as long as I’m the coach—even if it’s temporary, I can’t make my decision based on a player’s feelings.”

Tamaki sighed. “I know that.”

**XXXXXX**

The early morning and evening runs that is down on the training menu for Karasuno serves as both a warm-up or even a cooling down session, and also to improve their stamina—especially since they were all required to do their running exercises with their lead blocks on.

Even as Sugawara ran with the rest of his team, with Hinata and Kageyama making it some kind of competition between them as usual, he is mildly surprised to find that compared to the day before, he doesn’t tire out that easily, and his limbs doesn’t feel like heavy rocks weighing him down, even with a lead block weighing three kilograms each strapped around his wrists and ankles.

“It seems to be getting easier.” Sawamura Daichi admitted from next to Sugawara, almost surprised to find that he doesn’t find it so tiring as compared to yesterday. “I guess all of Tamaki’s insane training regimes had the desired effects. We’re getting stronger.”

“I almost dread to find out what she has in store for us today.” Tsukishima who is behind the two seniors drawled, recalling how he couldn’t even walk last night after training was concluded for the day. His leg muscles were still aching today, but not so much that he couldn’t move.

As one, the entire team flinched. “Don’t jinx us please.” Tanaka moaned.

“Last ten metres! Come on!” Daichi ordered.

Tamaki was waiting for them at the end of the running route with a stopwatch in hand and her usual notebook. She looked up as the entire group approached, trying to catch their breaths back.

“Twenty five minutes.” Tamaki said, staring at the time reflected on the stopwatch. “Not bad, I guess. A vast improvement as compared to yesterday. But you lot need to watch your pace.”

The team groaned. There really is no pleasing their sadist of an assistant coach!

“By the way.” Tamaki looked up over writing something in her notebook. “Have you seen Hinata? Kageyama was the first to finish his running exercise today, and I sent him back to the gym. But I haven’t seen Hinata.”

“Uh well… Hinata and Kageyama were having one of their mini-competitions and—”

“Say no more.” Tamaki sighed, immediately understanding the situation. Honestly, looks like the little idiot had another case of wanderlust! “The rest of you, cool yourselves down and get ready for the morning practice. Head back to the gym. Sugawara-sempai, come with me. Let’s go and retrieve our wayward teammate.”

* * *

“Aren’t you working a little too hard?” Sugawara asked with concern, eyeing Tamaki’s pale complexion complete with the dark rings beneath her eyes. Did she even sleep last night? “I understand that it’s your responsibility to prepare us to the best of your ability, but aren’t you overdoing it a little?”

“I’m fine.” Tamaki waved off his concerns. “I can go without sleep for a bit.”

“Do you think we will be ready by the Inter High?” Sugawara asked. To be honest, he is a little worried about their chances against Nekoma, let alone the Inter High. 

“I don’t know.” Tamaki admitted. “All that I can do is to prepare the team to the best of their ability.” She glanced at Sugawara. “What about you? Will you really be all right if Kei-nii uses Kageyama as the main setter? It is true that Kageyama is talented, and he will probably grow even more in the future…” Tamaki hesitated. In a way, Kageyama’s rate of growth makes her uneasy. It reminds her awfully of the Generation of Miracles, and how they have quickly left the rest of the team behind in the dust. That is one reason why she is particularly insistent on Kageyama coordinating his attacks with the rest of the team. “But you have talent in a different area. You’re a play maker—I’ve told you that before.” She gave a small smile. “When something bad happens, you have three choices. You can either let it define you, let it destroy you, or you can let it strengthen you.”

“It is true that I would much prefer to be out on the court with the team.” Sugawara managed a small smile. “But it is also true that in terms of ability, Kageyama is better than I am. We are going to need both Kageyama and Hinata out on the court if we want to achieve our dream. But… If it is for the sake of the team, then I’m fine with it—I’m fine with whatever you need me to be.”

Tamaki’s eyes widened a slight fraction at those words. 

_…What you should think about is what you need to do for the team—_

Her own words to Kise from so long ago came floating to the fore of her mind just then. It is such a simple answer. What is she doing up until now? All that she has to do is to just think what she has to do for the team and do it. She is a play maker. She had always been. She is a strategist—a tactician. 

“…Tamaki?" 

Tamaki gave a start, looking up only to see Sugawara a few paces in front of her, looking at her curiously. Apparently, at some point, she had stopped in her tracks without even realising it, lost in her own thoughts. 

Tamaki let out a small smile. “It’s…nothing,” she said at last. “It’s just… I think that you’ve just given me a reminder just why is it that I became a strategist.” She admitted, and Sugawara quirked an eyebrow questioningly, but didn’t press any further. “Just…” She paused in her tracks before looking at Sugawara questioningly. Her very brief conversation with Shigehiro just earlier that morning haunting her mind. 

_What is he to you, Tamaki? What do you feel when you’re with him? Don’t you feel protected and even safe with him? You don’t treat him the same way you do with me or even Keishin-san. He’s the only one in the entire team who you don’t hold at an arm’s length. So I’ll ask again. What is he to you? What does Sugawara-sempai mean to you? Do you love him?_

Tamaki looked at Sugawara hesitantly, with the older boy looking a tad bit confused. “Last night… Why did you come after me?” she asked. _Why did you do what you did?_ “Why are you always there whenever I need you?” She murmured, but Sugawara caught it. “I… Just what am I to you?” She asked, not wanting to get her hopes up, but not wanting to continue lying to herself either. 

Tamaki is really tired. Tired of all the lies that had surrounded her since her Teiko days. She wants a fresh slate—that is why she had even came to Karasuno in the first place. She doesn’t want to have to keep guessing or even analysing what each person’s actions mean, and what it will mean for her—for the team. She doesn’t want Karasuno to become another Teiko. 

Tamaki met Sugawara’s eyes fearlessly, and the silver haired senior was momentarily surprised by the strong steel and resolve that he could see in those eyes—so unlike the uncertainty that he’d seen there since day one. What had changed? So is this the vice captain of the Generation of Miracles? Is this who Tamaki had been before everything? One of the two leaders who had made Teiko’s basketball as well known and feared as they are now? 

“Tell me. I want you to tell me instead of me having to guess all the time.” Tamaki said with a small sad smile. “I’m tired of guessing. Shige-kun spoke to me this morning before breakfast when he was helping me to set up the gym. And until he did, I didn’t even realise it myself. I didn’t even realise…that you’ve became someone important to me—someone who I don’t want to give up. _I like you,”_ she said bluntly, and Sugawara’s eyes widened a slight fraction. “I’m tired of guessing. I’m tired of all the lies that had surrounded me since middle school. I came here to get away from my past. I don’t want the same thing to repeat here. I’ll prefer it if people are just upright and honest with me. So I’ll ask again. Sugawara-sempai, I want you to tell me.” She met Sugawara’s eyes fearlessly. “If you have feelings for me, I want you to have the balls to _look_ at me in the face and _tell me.”_  

Sugawara was surprised. The frightened and traumatised air around Tamaki seemed to have almost completely vanished. She had a kind of commanding air around her now. Maybe, this is who she had been before. When she had helped to build a team like Teiko in just under a year. Before everything had fallen apart.

“I thought that I’d made everything quite clear last night. But I guess there are things that are better said out loud than just being assumed.” Sugawara managed a small smile. Tamaki look confused before her eyes widened when Sugawara leaned down to press his lips against hers. It only lasted for a few moments before he pulled away again. “I don’t just do this to a girl that I don’t have feelings for. If you really need me to spell it out in words, then I’ll say this. _I love you._ No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I will never betray you.” 

Tamaki’s eyes widened before she then smiled. A real gentle smile this time. One that she reserves only for Sugawara. She leaned her head against Sugawara’s chest—she is short enough that the top of her head only reaches to the bottom of Sugawara’s chin.

“…Thank you.” Tamaki murmured, even as Sugawara brought his arms up to hug her. “Thank you for being there for me.”

The two stayed like that for several moments before they pulled away again. “Let’s go and find Hinata.” Sugawara suggested with a gentle smile. “Before the coach comes after us. And on that note, do you think I should ask for his permission first to date you?” He asked nervously even as the two walked down the street once more, their hands just brushing against each other. 

“No. Kei-nii doesn’t care who I date—he knows that I know what I’m doing.” Tamaki managed a small smile. “But… One weekend, I will like you to come with me to Tokyo once more. I will like to introduce you to my aunt and my cousin. Sei is kind of overprotective, but he’s not a bad person. He’s like my brother, as we grew up together. I want you to meet him.”

“Yeah. I will like that.” Sugawara nodded as the two rounded a corner and saw Hinata standing in the middle of the street, looking confused. “There he is. Hinata!” Sugawara called out, and the orange haired freshman turned around. “We’ve been looking all over for you!”

“I’m sorry!” Hinata apologised fervently as he rushed over to the two. 

Tamaki frowned as she narrowed her eyes, spying the two figures in the distance wearing the vaguely familiar red and black jerseys. _Nekoma._

 _‘They’re our opponents in the practice match,’_ she thought. _‘How much time do we have left? Can we make it? And once more…’_ She smiled to herself as she glanced at Sugawara. _‘Once more… I want to try to believe again.’_


	8. Strategist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara and Tamaki brainstormed over their strategy for the Nekoma match only to find one person of interest in the team. An analyzer or a strategist like Tamaki is for Karasuno. Kozume Kenma.

_“But strategists on the other hand… They’re dangerous in a different way.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

“One more day, huh?” Sugawara mused in the relaxation room of the lodge that Tamaki had been mainly using as her ‘thinking space’ for coming up with strategies or even training regimes. The entire team had learnt by now to leave Tamaki alone when she goes into thinking mode, or risk getting their training regimes doubled or even tripled. “What do you think?” The silver haired senior looked at his girlfriend who is sitting across from him in the opposite couch. 

_Girlfriend._

And until now, he could still barely believe that he really got a girlfriend. The rest of the team hadn’t noticed yet—and not surprising, seeing how they are usually too wiped out to even think of anything but sleep after practice is concluded for the day. A few of the more observant ones like Shigehiro, Daichi and maybe even Nishinoya might have noticed something a little different between the two of them however. 

“I’ve been watching most of Nekoma’s past match videos.” Tamaki stated, looking up from one of the many papers scattered across the surface of the coffee table in between them both. “Honestly, they’re way better than us.” She admitted. “Even there’s a limit to how much I can do with the team in just a month. I’m not some miracle worker. But I’ve noticed something about the setter of the opposing team.” 

Tamaki reached into her bag and pulled out a thick black file—different from the file that she kept that had notes on every member of the Karasuno team. This particular file, Sugawara knows it as the file that Tamaki used for her research and such for opposing teams—along with a notebook.

The teal head opened the folder and went straight to the page that she is looking for, unclipping a photo pinned on one of the papers, setting it onto the surface of the table, pointing at a rather emotionless looking teen with blonde hair. The photo seems to be that of a team photo of the Nekoma volleyball team, as every single person in the photo had on the red jerseys from that school, save for two of the people whom Sugawara can only assume must be the coaches of the team. 

“Kozume Kenma. Second year. He’s the setter of the team.” Tamaki told Sugawara who picked up the photo with interest. Honestly, the entire team is still wondering just where and how Tamaki got all her information. Her predictions are more accurate than Oha Asa. And for the sake of their sanity, they’d rather not know where Tamaki got her sources from. “As a setter, his skill isn’t that good, as compared to yours or even Kageyama.” Tamaki pointed out, spinning her pen in between the fingers of her left hand even as she glanced at one of her notes. “But what makes him deadly is his skill as a strategist.”

Sugawara’s head snapped up at that comment, and his eyes met Tamaki’s serious eyes. So that means… “You mean he’s like you?” he asked quickly. He had no doubts in Kuroko Tamaki’s amazing skill as a strategist. She didn’t get her reputation for nothing after all—to the point that even sportsmen who don’t play basketball at all will know who she is. 

“Yeah. I’ve noticed a pattern with all their matches.” Tamaki said seriously, looking over her notes before meeting Sugawara’s eyes. “Setter wise, as I’ve said before—he isn’t that great in skill. The thing with Nekoma is that they picked out the most dangerous players of the opposing team before the match actually begins. Then when the match _officially_ begin, every player but Kozume started trying to make the opposing team go all out. This guy watches them. Studying them. Trying to figure out their weaknesses and a plan to shut them down.” Tamaki tapped on the photo of Nekoma High School with her pen. “I guess he’s the strategist of that team. And honestly, I think out of everyone from that team, he’s the one that we should be careful about. Strong players, sure. They’re dangerous too. But at the very least, we still have some idea how to shut them down.” She met Sugawara’s eyes. “But strategists on the other hand… They’re dangerous in a different way. You _can’t_ shut them down the way you can a player in an official game.”

Sugawara silently agreed with her. It is why Kuroko Tamaki is as feared in the sports circuit as she is now. She is extremely skilled in reading body language and human expression—a slight twitch of the eye or even micro movements of the face can give away lots to Kuroko Tamaki, and she can immediately come up with a game plan just by reading the players of the opposing team. 

That is also why it is so difficult to lie to her.

Sugawara’s phone rang just then, and the two teens in the room almost jumped at the sound. “Sorry, I’ll just take this.” Sugawara apologised, before leaving the room to answer the call. “Hello? Mom?”

Tamaki gave a small smile as Sugawara closed the door behind him, and she then reached for her phone by the side of the table, flipping the light blue cellphone opened and going to her photos’ folder where several photos of her Teiko days were visible. She flicked through photo after photo, with just silly photos of the basketball team goofing off after practice, and even just hanging out during their free days, even the time when Satsuki had dragged the entire team to the summer festival in town. 

“We can never go back to those days, can we?” Tamaki murmured, glancing at the photo of the entire Generation of Miracles standing just under the torii gate at the bottom of the shrine. This must be taken during her second year at the summer festival. 

“Sorry.” Sugawara apologised, entering the room once more. “My mother called.” He then paused as he saw Tamaki looking at the photos on her phone, and his lips twitched. As much as he is angry with Tamaki’s former friends and team—and he knew that Tamaki is really angry as well, Sugawara knew there is also a part of Tamaki that just wants her friends back. “…Are those from when you’re in middle school?”

Tamaki nodded silently before shutting her phone. “Yeah,” she said.

There was a knock on the door just then, and both teens in the room looked up only to see Shigehiro poking his head in, looking rather apologetic. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said nervously. “But uh… Tamaki?” He turned towards his best friend. “You’ve…got a furry little guest.”

“What?” Tamaki was confused.

There were sounds of light happy barking just then, and a black and white blur then darted into the room from around Shigehiro’s ankles. And before Tamaki even knew what is going on, she found herself struggling to hold her puppy still as he attempted to lick her face, barking happily, tail wagging so furiously that all that they could see is just a black blur.

“Aoi!” Tamaki squeaked in surprise, trying to hold her excited puppy. “What are you doing here? How did you get here?”

“He must have followed us all the way here. I’m amazed that he even found us, considering that it has been three days since we’ve left for camp.” Sugawara smiled with amusement, patting the excited puppy on the head. He had sometimes seen the black and white puppy whenever he went to the Foothill store to get some dumplings after practice, and had seen how attached that the puppy is to his mistress.

Though come to think of it, Sugawara remember hearing from someone once that animals could somehow sense if someone is feeling sad and will always try their best to cheer that particular someone up. 

“Keishin-san’s mom called me. She said that Aoi went missing sometime this morning, and to expect for him to show up at our training camp.” Shigehiro explained, looking at the excited puppy. “Figures. The little thing always knew just when Tamaki needs him, and is always there to cheer her up when she is sad.” He added the last part in a low tone so that only Sugawara could hear him. “Yuki-san bought him for Tamaki for that purpose after all.”

Sugawara gave a small smile. “…I see. I’ll handle things from here,” he promised. “We’ll join you guys for dinner in a bit once we’re done.”

Shigehiro sighed. In either Sugawara or Tamaki’s language, ‘in a bit’ usually means hours for them once they’re done with whatever that they’re brainstorming over—whether it be training regimes, strategies or even tactics. He might as well keep some dinner for them once they come out when they’re hungry. 

“…I’ll keep some dinner for you both. Don’t keep at it all night.” Shigehiro warned before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

“He knows us well.” Sugawara stifled a laugh before turning back towards Tamaki who had a small smile on her face, placing Aoi back on the ground. The little puppy padded towards a corner of the room and lay down, placing his head on his front paws, seemingly going to sleep. “Shall we continue where we left off?” 

“Yeah.” Tamaki nodded, picking up the paper that she had been referring to for her notes earlier. “Anyway, like I’m saying, it is difficult to shut down a strategist, but not impossible. You just have to know how. And much as I don’t want to say it, this team has quite a few weaknesses.” She looked at Sugawara apologetically who only shrugged—he already knew it after all. “But what do you think our main weakness is going to be?”

“Well… Our receiving maybe?” Sugawara frowned. He knew that Karasuno’s main weakness had been their receiving skill. The best amongst them had been Nishinoya, and even he couldn’t be everywhere at once. On the other hand, their attacking skill is moderate at best. That had been what Tamaki and Keishin have been working on with the team since the day when they’ve started coaching Karasuno. 

“Well, that too.” Tamaki tried to hide her smile. “But one of the main problems is that we’re too predictable.”

Sugawara raised a brow. Too predictable?

“You see, the thing about sports is that it is always interesting—especially tournaments and matches. The thrill about matches and tournaments is that you never know what will happen, and until the end, you can never know which team is going to win. There is no such thing as an absolute win.” Tamaki explained, feeling a pang of sadness within her. That had been Teiko’s initial thinking until being the National champion of three consecutive championships have gone to their head, and the Generation of Miracles started becoming the monsters that they are now. “I’ve been keeping an eye on Karasuno’s matches and practices ever since I’ve accepted the position as assistant coach, and even watching the several match videos that Takeda-sensei had given me when I’ve asked him.” Tamaki reached out and plucked a dark blue notebook on the surface of the currently untidy coffee table in between them both that Sugawara knew to be the notebook that the teal head kept notes and such on the Karasuno team, and even their improvements. “The thing about our starting lineup is that they’re too predictable. Our opponents know what they will and can do by the end of the first set. There’s a reason why I’ve been working on the team’s stamina and strength first of all before working on improving their skills.”

Sugawara fell silent for several moments, glancing at the pages that Tamaki had opened—with it being two pages dedicated to Hinata and Kageyama’s stats and skills—each complete with a graph and even training regimes and diets, particularly for Hinata.

“…Their quick.” Sugawara muttered, finally understanding what Tamaki is getting at.

Honestly, it isn’t just him. It is the _entire team,_ even Shigehiro. No one can even figure out how Tamaki’s mind works. And from the rumours about Kuroko Tamaki in the sports circuit, Sugawara knew that she has skill and talent as a strategist and tactician to even put the professionals to shame. There’s a reason why even professional sports trainers have their eye on her since she was in middle school.

Trying to figure out how Kuroko Tamaki’s mind works is a fruitless endeavour and impossible at best. That girl turns the basic common sense and conception of sports strategies and tactics upside down, no matter the sport. Every single strategy that she ever came up with were often covered with layers upon layers of manipulation, careful calculation and traps. 

Tamaki nodded, closing her notebook with a snap. “Their quick,” she echoed. “It took me by surprise when I first saw it. It is an extremely high level skill—with the move being executed so quickly that most people wouldn’t be able to react to it. I thought for a moment that those two have been teammates since middle school to be able to pull off something like that. I thought for a moment that Sawamura-sempai is joking when he told me that they only became teammates less than a month ago.” Tamaki glanced at Sugawara. “However, that quick of theirs is to be used as a trump card _only._ I told the both of them that. If Hinata and Kageyama use it over and over, future opponents will analyse it and figure out a way to stop it.” Tamaki pointed out. “There is no move that is unstoppable.” She warned. “And their signal for using that quick. It’s pretty predictable. _I_ managed to figure out just when they will use the quick when I’ve first joined the team barely five minutes into their first practice. And let’s not even touch on the remaining starting members.” 

Tamaki flipped through her notebook on the notes that she’d made on each member of Karasuno, even the non-regulars.

“Tsukishima is good as a blocker, but he needs to get over that ego of his and start _working with his teammates._ Azumane-sempai is good as a wing spiker, but he can be _better_ if he only just stop thinking negative thoughts—I guess his loss against Dateko is still weighing heavily on his mind. Nishinoya-sempai is good, excellent even, as a libero. I can understand why he won an exceptional award for his skill as a libero. But he can be even _better._ Hinata as well can grow in skill as long as he just calm down and think things through. Tanaka-sempai…has to learn to calm down a bit. Sawamura-sempai on the other hand is our defender. He is good at that—possibly the best in the team. But he needs to expand on his range of skills. As for Shige-kun, he is basically an all-rounder. But if there is something he is good at, it is his speed and power—he can easily be a formidable wing spiker or even a defender. For now however, I’m sticking him as an all-rounder. As for Kageyama…” Tamaki looked up at Sugawara over her notebook. “He’s the setter. He’s the one that opposing teams will target aside from our ace. I don’t even need to explain what that means.” 

Sugawara winced upon hearing Tamaki’s frank analysis of the team. To sum it up, they suck. Big time. And to be honest, Tamaki kind of has a point. If they even want to achieve their dream at going to the Nationals, they’re going need to get stronger and to step up on their training.

“Is it hopeless for us to win against Nekoma?” Sugawara enquired.

“Not quite.” Tamaki shook her head. “The team has improved quite a bit over the past few days. The match against Nekoma might just force them to evolve—actually, I’m hoping for that to happen. We still have a chance against Nekoma. But the strategy we have to use is going to be intense. Since they have quite a decent strategist on their side, and he is a player too which means that he knew and understood every single player’s position and how they think, it isn’t going to be easy to outwit him, but not impossible.” Tamaki glanced over the notes that she’d made on Nekoma before turning her attention back towards Sugawara, picking up the data page that she’d made on Kozume Kenma. “He seems to be the analyzing type of strategist—we can make that work in our favour.”

“Analyzing…? As in he reads the movements of the players?” Sugawara frowned. Before Tamaki’s arrival, he had been the strategist of the team, though his skill pales in comparison with his girlfriend. 

Tamaki nodded. “…I say that we confuse them,” she said. “We’re going to be switching strategies in mid-match to confuse them. I’ll come up with the strategies. But I think that this match is going to be interesting.” 

**XXXXXX**

Before they even realised it, the day for the practice match against Nekoma dawned bright and clear. Due to Takeda-sensei’s connections, Karasuno managed to hire a coach to bring them to Nekoma High School for the practice match, though due to financial constraints, they are going to have to make their own way back to the Miyaji prefecture after the match.

Tamaki was in an awfully bad mood all morning due to how chirpy that her teammates are, and not to mention that she had barely slept all night due to churning out strategies and such for the practice match. The entire team were all as excited as grade school kids before a school trip on the coach, though thankfully, at least Hinata didn’t get so nervous until he’d puked like the time he did before their practice match against Aoba Johsai.

Sugawara had taken the seat next to Tamaki on the coach, absently reading a volleyball magazine before he got taken aback as he felt a weight leaned against his shoulder. Startled, the Karasuno vice-captain turned only to see Tamaki sleeping, leaning against his shoulder, her teal blue hair slightly tickling his face. Aoi was curled up asleep on her lap as well.

The entire team had fallen in love with the friendly little puppy, finding more motivation and more fun in practice with a dog present. Tanaka had even jokingly suggested that Aoi be present at every practice that they have in the future.

Sugawara then felt eyes that he is a hundred and one percent sure was Tanaka’s burning holes into the back of his head, and felt his face burning with slight embarrassment.

Everyone can see!

It isn’t like Tamaki and Sugawara are trying to hide the change in their relationship or anything, but they don’t want it advertised either! And if Sugawara knows his team, they’ll be teasing them about it for days to come. And if they should annoy Tamaki enough, she’d likely triple up their training regimes. 

“Hmm…” Tanaka had this stupid grin on his face, sitting next to Hinata who was staring curiously—along with every other person in the team. Why oh why did Sugawara choose to sit at the front of the coach _again?_

“W-What?” Sugawara felt his ears burning, but tried to ignore it. “S-She just had a late night, that’s all.”

“We didn’t even say anything, sempai.” Shigehiro said innocently, and Sugawara felt like smacking him. The orange head is the one who had basically brought them together, and _he_ is throwing them to the wolves now?

“Huh?” Kageyama looked as confused as he felt. “What is going on?”

**XXXXXX**

All of Nekoma was waiting in front of their gym to welcome the Karasuno volleyball team when their coach had pulled up in front of the school. As it is a Saturday that day, the school is pretty silent.

“Welcome!” Kuroo Tetsuro, the captain of Nekoma’s volleyball team greeted, grasping Sawamura’s hand in a handshake as a greeting—though it looks to Sugawara as if the captains of both teams were trying to crush each other’s hands. “We look forward to a good game today.”

“Likewise.” Sawamura had a bright blinding smile on his face. “Let’s have a good game today.”

“Uh…?” Hinata on the other hand could barely believe his eyes when he saw the quiet Kenma who is standing silently by the rest of his teammates, instantly recognising the blonde as the boy whom he’d met when he got lost when doing his morning jog with his teammates. “Kenma?”

“Hello.”

“What are you doing here?” Hinata looked bewildered and surprised. “Are you with Nekoma too?”

“Yes.”

“Hey you.” Yamamato Taketora stood behind Kenma, looking really intimidating to the suddenly frightened Hinata as the former easily towered over the orange head by at least two heads. “What do you want with our setter?” 

Hinata looked ready to piss his pants. Thankfully, Tanaka came to his rescue… 

“You as well. What do you want with our freshman, city boy?” Tanaka looked particularly intimidating and looked as if he is ready to fight. “Want to fight?” 

…Or not.

The ‘fight’ was broken up as soon as a clipboard landed heavily on Tanaka’s head, causing him to let out a curse and rubbed his bruised head. Tamaki stood behind him, looking really annoyed.

“I take my eyes off you for a moment, and you started picking fights _again?”_ Tamaki deadpanned. “Are you really that desperate for me to upsize your training regimes, Tanaka-sempai?”

Tanaka paled. _“I’ll be good!”_

Sugawara who is standing next to Tamaki chuckled at Tanaka’s reaction. Their current training regimes are already tiring enough. For Tamaki to triple it is akin to killing them at their current levels.

Meanwhile, Kuroo Tetsuro frowned as he narrowed his eyes, having caught sight of Tamaki the moment that she’d broken up the short argument between Tanaka and Yamamoto. _‘She looks kinda familiar…’_ he mused to himself absently even as the Nekoma coach ushered both teams into the gym. _‘I could swear that I’ve seen her before. But where…?’_


	9. Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno versus Nekoma practice match is soon underway. Sugawara soon started seeing hints of the trauma that still haunts Tamaki.

_“All of them needs to learn, not just Hinata who is just blossoming into his skills as a volleyball player.” - Ukai Keishin_

**XXXXXX**

Half time came, with Nekoma having clinched the first game with a score of 25-23. And all of Karasuno knew that they are in trouble when they saw the blank expression on the face of their assistant coach.

It might have only been a month or so since Kuroko Tamaki had became their assistant coach, but they knew her moods by now—since whether they’ll be in pain after their training session or not really depends on Tamaki’s mood.

Hell, even Keishin, Shigehiro and Sugawara who is on the bench for that match as Kageyama is playing as setter for the Nekoma game doesn’t look too pleased. 

The regulars for the Nekoma game watched as the usually sullen Kageyama and hyperactive Hinata looked a tad bit afraid and cowed as they met Tamaki’s blank stare head on even as the teal head stood in front of them with her clipboard in hand.

“What are you both thinking, using that damned quick of yours so many times in that damned match that I even fucking lost count!” 

Shigehiro winced, as Tamaki’s sharp voice is enough to cut through steel. And oh boy, Tamaki has to be really _pissed_ if she’s cussing. 

Honestly, throughout the first game, Tamaki’s face had grown darker and darker the more that Hinata and Kageyama had used that signature quick of theirs despite _specific instructions_ from the teal head _not to do so._ The orange head had sworn that Tamaki had almost broken the pen in her hand just minutes prior before the first game had ended in Nekoma’s favour.

Tsukishima wiped away some water from the edges of his lips as he quenched his thirst, glancing over at his fellow first years. “Looks like the King and his sidekick are both in trouble,” he commented sarcastically.

Asahi looked at his teammates warily. “Should we help them?” he asked.

“No thanks.” Nishinoya was the first one to object. “I don’t feel like dying, thanks. And Tamaki is bound to kill me with either laps or drills if I interrupt.” He shivered, along with the rest of his teammates. _No one_ in Karasuno is suicidal enough to piss Tamaki off. The teal head is normally very even tempered, but when she explodes, she _really_ explodes. The incident between Kageyama and Tsukishima when Tamaki had first become their assistant coach immediately came to mind. 

Apparently, Kageyama and Tsukishima have both gotten into one too many arguments during training that even patient Tamaki finally cracked. She had sent both freshmen to run laps and drills around the _entire school building_ for the entire practice for an entire week—with their wrist and ankle weights on. 

But it seemed to have its effect on both boys however, as their arguments naturally ceased whenever Tamaki is in hearing and seeing range during practice. Running into each other during school hours is a whole different matter naturally.

“It’s the only thing that can get past Nekoma—”

_Smack!_

Everyone in Karasuno winced as the clipboard in Tamaki’s hand landed hard on Kageyama’s head.

“Did all the training I gave you for the past month slipped out of your head? Or should I take that answer to mean that the training isn’t enough? Should I triple or quadruple it for you once we return to school, Kageyama-kun?” Tamaki’s voice was low and cold—a sign of her getting seriously pissed.

Hinata was the next one to defend his rival, even though he is literally shaking in his shoes at Tamaki’s venomous glare. “B-But it’s been getting points through—” 

_Smack!_

All of Karasuno winced once more as Tamaki’s trusty clipboard impacted with Hinata’s head this time. Oh boy. Their freshmen duo really has the teenage chronic disease of foot in the mouth.

“Have you two suddenly gone deaf, or are you afflicted with the chronic teenage disease known as Wilful Disobedience?” Tamaki said sharply. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi barely stifled their chuckles at that—Tamaki almost sounded like a stern mother reprimanding her naughty children. “Haven’t I stated specifically that you’re _not_ to use that quick of yours like nobody’s business?” 

“B-But it’s been getting points through—”

_Smack!_

Sugawara winced from his spot next to Keishin, with the regulars sitting on the bench and quenching their thirst. If Tamaki keeps it up, Hinata and Kageyama are going to lose more brain cells that they really couldn’t afford to lose.

“I don’t care whether it gets points through or not! Hell, I don’t care even if we lose this game! This is just a _practice match!_ That quick of yours is only to be used as a trump card! Or are you two imbeciles too slow to even know what that means? If you use that move of yours over and over, opposing teams are going to research and find out how to stop you.” Tamaki said icily, lifting her clipboard from Hinata’s head, with the orange head rubbing at his sore head. “And did I or did I not specifically told you both _not_ to use that fucking move of yours when I briefed the entire team on Nekoma last night?” 

Hinata winced as he recalled the small briefing session that Tamaki had sat the entire team though last night after dinner. Especially since a member of the Nekoma team seems to be more of a strategist, and that is one aspect that makes him a particularly dangerous opponent. After all, everyone in Karasuno had seen what Tamaki is capable of, and how deadly she could be with her strategies whenever they planned mock games against each other during training sessions.

“I don’t see what the problem is as long as we’re getting our shots though.” Kageyama said stoically.

Sawamura felt like palming his face, and Nishinoya and Asahi who were sitting on Kageyama’s left side started shifting away slowly, seeing the dark expression on their assistant coach’s face. Even Shigehiro, Sugawara and Keishin as well as the benched players were inching away from the teal head slowly.

“Kageyama, you idiot! Shut up!” Hinata hissed, his face pale.

 _“Getting_ our shots through, he says.” Tamaki said in a low and cold voice that started to make her entire team nervous, even Kiyoko and Keishin. Sugawara and Shigehiro however gulped, as both boys knew it as the voice that Tamaki uses whenever she starts to get really pissed. The teal head normally is very calm, and rarely loses her temper. Even the time with Kise when Sugawara had accompanied Tamaki to Tokyo is just the tip of the iceberg. “Kei-nii, how much time do we have left before intermission ends?” 

“H-Huh?” Keishin was startled at being addressed so suddenly. “Oh. Another two minutes.”

“Oh. Two minutes, huh?” Tamaki turned her attention back to Kageyama who almost flinched at the sight of cold fury being reflected in her blue eyes—looking almost like cold pieces of ice. “Then I have two minutes to lecture these two idiots!”

* * *

 

Over with Nekoma, they were all looking over at their opponent’s bench with interest, as there seem to be quite the commotion going on over there.

“Oh boy… Looks like Karasuno is really getting chewed out by their manager.” Inuoka whistled, taking a gulp from his tumbler. “But…” He frowned as he studied the small teal head carefully. “I could swear that I’ve seen her somewhere before. She looks kinda familiar…”

Yamamoto chuckled. “Is this your way of hitting on her, Inuoka?” he joked, slinging his arm around the younger boy who flushed.

“N-No, you idiot!” Inuoka squawked. “Sure, she’s cute and all, but I really do feel as if I’ve seen her somewhere before. I just can’t remember _where!”_  

“Well, jokes aside, Inuoka is right.” Nekoma’s captain, Kuro Tetsuro cut in. His best friend, Kenma looked at him curiously. “I find her familiar as well—like I’ve seen her somewhere before. I just can’t remember where.” He shook his head. “It’ll come back to me soon enough. Come on, guys. Let’s get ready for the next game. Kenma, your input?”

* * *

 

“I don’t see what the problem is as long as we’re getting our shots through!” Kageyama protested despite the nudges and hisses to be silent from both Hinata and Nishinoya. “What does it matter if we use that quick anyway?”

 _“‘What_ does it matter’, he says.” Shigehiro almost groaned. “Weren’t you listening to a word Tamaki was saying last night?” Good heavens, Tamaki must have the patience of a _saint_ if she has to deal with Kageyama every practice. “No matter what kind of move it is, if you use it over and over, opposing players are going to research that move, and figure out how to use it. A move like that should only be used when you’re in a pinch, or as a trump card! Not use it like some sort of normal move!”

“And besides, do you even know what you sound like right now?” Tamaki’s eyes were flashing murder, but there is also a look in those blue orbs that made Kageyama froze, as it reminds him of the expression that Tamaki had when she’d first joined the team. “You sound like a selfish arsehole right now, that’s what!” Inwardly however, Tamaki’s breath is hitching as flashes and snippets of her past came back. _Not again… Please… Not again… You promised me…_ She took a glance at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye who looked concerned at how pale she looks. 

_“Can I trust you? Can I believe in what you’ve said? I… Can I really **trust** this team?”_

_Sugawara smiled at Tamaki. “I’ve told you before,” he said. “No one in Karasuno will leave their teammate behind.”_

Tamaki tried to calm herself down. _I don’t want the past to repeat itself!_

“You sound like one of those assholes that would abandon a teammate! You sound like one of those _idiots_ that think it’s funny to play with their opponents like a cat would with a mouse just because they’re more gifted with sports! You sound like one of those _scum on earth_ that thinks it’s _nothing_ to abandon a teammate or even think nothing of playing with their opponents!” Sugawara now has no idea whether Tamaki is addressing Kageyama now or if she is seeing one of her former teammates in front of her. “And that’s the last thing that we want in this team!”

Everyone in Karasuno is now staring at their angry assistant coach. For this is the first time that they’ve seen her really angry, and it kind of scares them.

“I… I’m sorry.” Kageyama murmured, feeling guilt pooling up inside him. Is this how he’s making his teammates feel?

Tamaki take several breaths before she shook her head. “Forget it. All right, we’re going to change our strategy.” At this point, she glared at their freshmen duo who both flinched. “And if I see you both use that quick of yours again, I’ll bench you so fast that your heads will be spinning.” She threatened. “All right.” She glanced at Tsukishima. “Tsukishima, you focus on defense with Sawamura-sempai.” Both boys nodded at that, since at present, they’re the best in defense in the team. “Hinata, focus on Nekoma #7.” Hinata blinked. “After those stunts that you’ve both pulled, no doubt that they’re going to be on their guard and focusing on you, since no doubt that they’ve guessed that _you’re_ the only one that can pull off that quick. And Nekoma #7 seems to be the only one who can match up to you in terms of speed. Tanaka-sempai and Asahi-sempai.” Both teens perked up at the mention of their names. “Focus on offense. Watch your left side, Tanaka-sempai. And Asahi-sempai? For the love of God, make up your mind if you’re going to block or attack!” Tamaki said irritably. The few times that Asahi had that look of indecision on his face out of the court make her want to throttle the older boy. Asahi blushed. “Nishinoya-sempai?” 

“I’ll focus on the receiving.” Nishinoya said confidently. “It’s my job as libero.”

Tamaki nodded. “And lastly, Kageyama.” Kageyama flinched as Tamaki spoke his name. “How good are you at doing returns from the backline?” 

Kageyama blinked but answered the question. “I can do it. Not as good as I could from the front obviously. But I won’t be able to do returns from the back if it’s a fast paced shot.”

Tamaki nodded. “All right. Nishinoya-sempai, once Kageyama is rotated to the back, cover him,” she said, and Nishinoya nodded. “Nekoma is a unique team. Most setters support their team with their skills. It’s often the setter that would either make or break the team.” The entire team nodded—they knew it as much. “It’s as much the same for us. But Nekoma is different. It’s their team who supports the setter. But the one thing about the setter is he’s an analyser. Don’t underestimate him. And one more thing.” She looked from face to face seriously. “The second set will be tougher. Nekoma will be going all out for this since they’ve already seen what we’re capable of during the first set.”

The sound of the whistle signalling the end of the intermission echoed around the court just then.

**XXXXXX**

The second set is soon underway. 

And true to Tamaki’s word, Nekoma did go all out for the second set, being more on offense than defense. Nekoma #7, Inuoka, their middle blocker seems to have his sights set on Hinata, like what Tamaki had said, since he is the only one on the Nekoma team that could match Hinata’s speed.

Nekoma was however confused when Kageyama and Hinata did not use their signature quick. Neither one of the two freshmen were suicidal enough to go against Tamaki’s orders, especially seeing how angry she had been earlier. If they use their signature quick, they might as well start writing out their will. And they know their schoolmate well enough by now to know that Tamaki means what she says.

Inuoka of Nekoma had been sticking to Hinata like glue, and as defense isn’t exactly Hinata’s strong suit, Karasuno lost as many points as they’ve gained. In terms of offense, Karasuno is probably amongst the best in Miyaji, but due to Tamaki having just trained them for a month, they aren’t as good as they could be yet.

“It’s really going accordingly to what you’ve said, Tamaki.” Sugawara commented. “I’m thankful that you’re on our side.”

“But even since Kageyama and Hinata have stopped using that quick, our offense power had gone down, as they’re only using normal quicks now.” Shigehiro noted. “The others are backing them up with their offense and defense, especially Nishinoya-sempai, but…” 

“I’m going to have to brush up on their skills, _especially_ Hinata’s once we get back to school.” Tamaki sighed. Honestly… They can’t keep relying on just that _one move_ alone! 

“But Hinata and Kageyama-kun’s quick sets haven’t been synching at all.” Takeda-sensei added. “Why is that?” 

“That’s because they’re trying to do normal quick sets instead of their signature quick where Kageyama matches Hinata perfectly.” Keishin said slowly, watching the match. 

“Then we should let them—” 

“Out of the question.” Tamaki said at once. She looked at their club advisor. “Like I’ve said, if they continue using their signature quick, it won’t be as effective in the long run. Our opponents will research it and figure out a way to stop it. But given that I’ve only got a month with them thus far, I didn’t have the time to help them develop their skills and develop signature moves. And right now, the most important thing for Hinata to do is to develop his skills. And Kageyama needs to learn to trust his teammates.” Tamaki furrowed her brows. “And honestly, I’ll rather they lose the match here than win it by continuously using their signature quick.” 

Keishin nodded with agreement. “All of them needs to learn, not just Hinata who is just blossoming into his skills as a volleyball player,” he said. “And the only way to do that is by repetition. Hinata will have to keep training, and once he has a unique set of skills, he’ll be able to stand on his own two feet instead of relying on Kageyama’s support.”

“Besides, it’s about time.” Tamaki said mysteriously. “The strategy is coming into fruition. It should be showing itself soon.” She closed the notebook on her lap with a light snap.

Over on the court, Kuro Tetsuro glanced over at Tamaki with narrowed eyes, his brain working overtime. _‘Could it be…? Is she…?’_


	10. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno versus Nekoma practice game had came to an end. Karasuno starts to learn a little more about their assistant coach from Coach Nekomata. Meanwhile, Tamaki is starting to overcome her trauma from middle school.

" _A team gradually stops being a team when they abandon one of their own." - Ogiwara Shigehiro_

**XXXXXX**

"Where does he even get his energy from? I feel tired just by watching him." Tamaki sighed even as she watched speedy Hinata sped around the court like it's going out of style.

Next to her, Sugawara laughed.

Their first practice match with Nekoma actually ended up in a draw—mostly thanks to Tamaki's strategies that had Nekoma confused, and more than once, Kenma of Nekoma looked bewildered at the strategies that Karasuno had been using—as they kept changing strategies mid-match. And then again, psychological tactics and screwing with people's heads have always been a speciality of Tamaki's.

And as there is no way that either Keishin  _or_  Tamaki would allow Karasuno to play into overtime with the Inter High just around the corner, the practice match with Nekoma had ended in a draw. And as if that is not enough, Hinata had demanded for another match which Nekoma's coach is quick enough to agree to.

Thus, by the time that the sun had set, Karasuno had played a total of six sets with Nekoma, and the players of both teams were clean wiped out…

" _Once more!"_  Hinata demanded.

…Or not.

"You've been running around from just now! Does your stamina know no limits?" Coach Nekomata cried.

"Hey now, we can't!" Keishin thankfully came to the rescue, seeing how exhausted that Tamaki looks. Anyone who deals with a team as crazy as Karasuno like how Tamaki does on a daily basis is bound to be exhausted. "We have to catch the bullet train back to Miyagi." Keishin reprimanded Hinata by grabbing the back of his jersey. "Besides, even if you're not tired, your teammates are."

Tamaki gave a small smile, and Sugawara and Shigehiro who were both sitting on either side of her were surprised to see this. As the teal head rarely smiles anymore—not since her second year in middle school. In fact, according to Shigehiro's memory, only Sugawara or himself can make her smile anymore, and even for him, that is a big 'if'.

"I didn't make the wrong choice." Tamaki whispered before looking at Sugawara and her small smile widened a little more, finally reaching her eyes. Sugawara looked startled for a moment before smiling back, privately thinking to himself that Tamaki should really smile more, as she looks better with a smile on her face. "It's been awhile since I've felt like this." Tamaki added absently even as she turned her eyes back towards the court. "I'm glad…that I came to Karasuno."

" _Huddle!"_

* * *

"His granddad and I are old acquaintances." Coach Nekomata was telling the Karasuno team, jerking his thumb towards Keishin who in turn, is speaking with the Nekoma team. "And of course, I met Tamaki a few times when she was really little when her parents took her over to allow Ukai to see his first great granddaughter, and once back when she was still in middle school."

Nekomata fell silent for a few moments, remembering the shy and friendly toddler that always tagged along after a young teenage Keishin and his grandfather, always calling Ukai Ikkei ''ranpa!' as she was then just starting to babble and talk. Then years later, he was startled to meet the then already grown Tamaki at her parents' funerals.

"You got lucky getting Tamaki as your assistant coach." Nekomata grinned at Karasuno. "If you hadn't gotten her, I would have invited her to Nekoma myself." Imaginary thunder appeared behind the Karasuno players. Coach Nekomata then turned serious. "Seriously though, please take care of her." He glanced at Tamaki who is sitting on the bench, going through her notebook. "I'm sure that you've noticed that something had happened to her?" All the boys nodded, wondering if Coach Nekomata knew something about it. "I'm not going to tell you what, as it must come from Tamaki herself. But please watch out for her." He then cleared his throat, bringing the conversation back on track. "When old man Ukai was here, he brought Karasuno into their golden age. But frankly, what I saw today had far exceeded my expectations."

"It has all to do with Tamaki-san." Hinata rubbed at the back of his head, inwardly shivering when he remembered how angry and scary that Tamaki had been earlier in the day. "She's a demon when it comes to training, but it is all worth it in the end." He added brightly.

A few of his teammates didn't seem to agree however.

Nekomata chuckled. "She's scary when she gets mad, doesn't she? She takes after her father and her great grandpa in that way," he chortled. "But I know enough of the Ukai family to know that coaching is in their blood. If this is what Tamaki and Keishin could do with Karasuno in just a mere month, then I look forward to see what they could do with you guys once the Inter High comes around. As a team, you're rough-hewn and lack training, but you have overwhelming potential. The more you train, the stronger you'll become. And it makes me happy too. We could finally have a good rival." He smiled wistfully. "The Battle at the Garbage Dump… I really want to see it happen once more in my lifetime."

"All right! Let's start cleaning up!"

"That's such a good game! And a rival, huh?" Hinata mused even as the entire team headed back to their bench to quench their thirst before assisting with the clean up. "It sounds nice… I wonder if there are any other strong teams at the Inter High and even the Nationals?" He asked Kageyama excitedly.

Tsukishima sighed. "Don't you ever run out of energy?" he grumbled, removing his glasses and cleaning the lenses with his shirt. Next to him, Yamaguchi chuckled.

"Here you go." All of Karasuno was startled as one when water bottles and towels were handed out to them, and they looked up only to see that it's their assistant coach who is handing it out to them. "Good work. That's a good match." She gave a very small smile that is really just a quirk of her lips, but it is enough to startle the team who had never seen the teal head smile before.

' _She…smiled…'_  All of Karasuno thought as one, bewildered.  _'She…just smiled…'_

"Thanks, Tamaki." Sawamura was the first one to regain his bearings, taking the towel and bottle from her before the rest of the team followed suit. "But it's true? You knew Coach Nekomata even before this?" He enquired curiously, and with this question, the rest of his team picked their ears up.

Tamaki nodded. "I didn't really say anything beforehand as it doesn't seem important," she explained. "When I was little, my parents often brought me to visit my great grandpa during the summer holidays and during New Year. I lived in Tokyo for most of my life, so it is only possible for me to visit during holidays. Shige-kun sometimes tagged along during our family vacations whenever his father had work in other regions or overseas, and his mother went along. Grandpa taught us both volleyball since we're little. Yasu-jii-san taught us too whenever he visited my great grandpa. The visits ceased however when I entered middle school—"

"Tamaki!" A shout from Keishin caught Tamaki's attention just then. As one, all of Karasuno turned towards the doors of the gym only to see Keishin gesturing for Tamaki. "Come here!"

"What is it this time?" Tamaki sighed, before walking over to her cousin.

"I'm starting to wonder what had happened in her past." Tanaka muttered. "What had caused her to stop smiling?"

Shigehiro placed down his tumbler onto the bench and turned around to face the team. Then, much to their surprise, he bowed. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing her smile back." His voice almost trembled. "It was a gamble when I persuaded her to accept your offer to become your assistant coach. But I'm glad that I did so. I'm glad that I was right about Karasuno."

Hinata scratched the back of his head in confusion. "I don't really know what you're thanking us for, Ogiwara, but okay…?" he said slowly. "But what happened to her to make her stop smiling?" He asked curiously.

Shigehiro tensed, exchanging looks with Sugawara who looked away sadly. "I can't tell you that." Shigehiro said at last. "Tamaki has to be the one to tell you. But I just have one request." He met the eyes of his teammates fearlessly, and Karasuno was startled to see the weariness in dark brown eyes.  _"Don't betray her."_

**XXXXXX**

"It's been a long time, Tamaki." Coach Nekomata greeted the small girl, in an extremely good mood after he'd managed to rile Keishin up enough to make the young man agree to be Karasuno's official coach. For even though Keishin couldn't see it, Nekomata knew that rather than as a player, much like his grandfather and cousin, Keishin is a talented coach, and he'll be damned if Keishin wastes that talent. It's in his blood after all. "How many years has it been?"

"Two years, I think." Tamaki answered. "And what did you do or say to Kei-nii this time? He'd just stormed off past me in a terrible mood with Takeda-sensei, muttering something about coaching and revenge."

Nekomata laughed boisterously. "I might have something to do with him changing his mind and becoming your permanent coach," he grinned. He then turned serious. "By your teammates' reactions, I'm going to assume that none of them knew what had happened in middle school?" Tamaki shook her head. "Will you tell them?"

Tamaki was silent for a long time, staring outside the window where the sun is slowly setting, casting a beautiful orange-red over the skies, with the birds all flying across the sky in flocks—all heading back home. "…Is it a bad idea to not want to?" she asked at last, turning her attention back towards the elderly man who is as much a grandfather to her like her own great grandpa is.

The truth is that Tamaki's father had been Ukai Ikkei's favourite grandson, and his younger sister—Ikkei's favourite granddaughter. When the two have grown up and have started their own families and even started bringing their own children to visit whenever they are free, Ukai Ikkei had positively doted on his two great grandchildren, especially Tamaki who is the apple of his eye, and could do no wrong.

When the two children were really little, the walls of the Ukai family home were plastered with nothing but photos of the two children. Ukai Ikkei even kept several photo albums of the two children and would whip them out to show Nekomata whenever he visited.

Hence, when Kuroko Yuki's marriage had started failing and both she and her son have started suffering physical and verbal abuse from her husband, it actually took both Keishin and Yuki to persuade Ikkei not to commit murder. Word has it that Yuki's ex-husband is who-knows-where now due to his fear of Ukai Ikkei's temper.

And when Tamaki's parents have passed away when she was still in middle school, Ukai Ikkei had dropped everything in Miyagi and had taken the fastest train to Tokyo to just be there for his favourite great granddaughter. He had actually wanted Tamaki to live with him and his daughter-in-law (Keishin's mother) as well as Keishin himself after that, but he had acceded to Tamaki's wishes to stay with her school and friends, but had made Tamaki promise to call them every week.

And near the end of her third year in middle school, Ukai Ikkei was ready to march down to Teiko Middle School and throttle a certain group of basketball players when his favourite great granddaughter had called him, crying her eyes out when she hadn't cried since the night her parents had died, and they have left her waiting in the dark and in the rain at Teiko Middle School—waiting for two people who would never come.

Hence, Nekomata Yasufumi knew quite a lot about the Ukai family and about Tamaki just by his association with Ukai Ikkei.

It is true what he'd told Karasuno.

If Tamaki hadn't made the decision to attend Karasuno, he would have invited her to Nekoma just to keep an eye on her even if she wants nothing to do with sports any longer. Honestly, from the stories that Ukai Ikkei had told him, and from the horror stories going around the sports circuit, Nekomata wasn't surprised in the least that Tamaki had a severe allergy towards all things sports related when she had first joined Karasuno for high school. In fact, from what he knew from Takeda-sensei and even Keishin, it actually took the entire team nearly an entire week coupled with Shigehiro's persuasion for Tamaki to finally relent and join the volleyball team as their assistant coach.

Much like Keishin, coaching is in Tamaki's blood too. She had a talent in devising strategies and tactics on the fly. Much like Ikkei's other great grandson whom last he heard is the captain of some top shot basketball club in Kyoto, she is a born leader and coach.

Nekomata sighed. "Can't say that I blame you," he said at last. "Even I've heard of what had happened last year. I think that  _everyone_  does in the sports circuit. I don't blame you for disappearing. But Tamaki, take my advice." Tamaki turned to face him with curiosity. "Tell your team what had happened. It is only a matter of time before they find out. You're too well known to slip under the radar forever. Sooner or later, someone is going to know who you are. Before that happens, you might as well tell your team everything. And take it from someone who had lived a little longer than you have. I think you can trust Karasuno. They aren't the type to turn on you or abandon their teammates. Unlike basketball, volleyball is a true  _team_ sport."

Tamaki gave a small smile. "…Koshi said the same thing," she murmured absently, looking out of the window.

Nekomata's ears pricked up at the mere mention of a boy's name passing the lips of the girl who had been like a granddaughter to him since he'd watched her grow up. If his old friend had been here and heard it, he would go positively ballistic at the mere mention of a possible boyfriend. He is even more overprotective over Tamaki than he is of Seijuro's mother when she had first started dating.

Nekomata Yasufumi smiled a sad smile. "Isn't it tiring, Tamaki?" he asked gently. "To have to pretend and keep your guard up all the time? No one is going to blame you if you just do what you want to, you know? You've earned it." He then laughed. "But it is a good game back then. I look forward to meeting you on the courts of the Inter High and the Nationals. And by the way…" The look on Nekomata's face was almost mischievous. "Who is  _Koshi?"_

Tamaki almost blushed. "Uhh…"

* * *

"I wonder what Coach Nekomata wants with Tamaki-san?" Hinata murmured absently even as he helped Kageyama with keeping the nets, much to the setter's annoyance as Hinata is barely moving at all. "Family matters?"

"Who cares and who knows? And get your head back in the game!" Kageyama snapped, trying to prevent Hinata from tangling the net up more than it already is.

"But it's been awhile since we've had a game this interesting." Inuoka said cheerfully not too far away. "Inter High might be interesting if you're competing too."

The doors of the gym opened once more, and both Karasuno and Nekoma looked up from their work only to see Kuroko Tamaki entering once more, a solemn expression on her face. Sugawara who had just finished cleaning his part of the gym walked over to her immediately, thus solidifying whatever suspicions that Sawamura had that there is  _something_  going on between his vice-captain and their assistant coach.

"Is everything okay?" Sugawara asked with concern.

Tamaki nodded and gave a small smile to her boyfriend. "Yeah. Yasu-jii-san just wanted to talk. It's really my fault too, as he hadn't heard anything from me since last year," she admitted.

Sugawara nodded, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders at that. "Sorry. I know you can handle yourself, but I'm just worried." He admitted.

Tamaki shook her head. "Thank you for worrying," she answered, and Sugawara smiled at her.

Morisuke Yaku was currently counting the number of volleyballs in the ball cage only to notice a stray ball not too far away from where the vice-captain and assistant coach of Karasuno were standing, and called out to them.

"Sorry! Can you pass the ball over?"

Tamaki raised a brow before she looked around, finally spying the lone volleyball not too far away from where she and Sugawara are standing. Slowly, she approached the ball and picked it up with her left hand, feeling the texture and weight of it with her hands.

It is lighter than a basketball, but tougher to the touch. And unlike how foreign the feel of a basketball now feels in her hands, this volleyball feels more familiar somehow. More comforting.

" _Is it fun, Tama-chan? Sei-chan?" Ukai Ikkei knelt down to the two toddlers' eye level, with the slightly older of the two holding a yellow, white and blue ball in his tiny hands._

Tamaki spun the ball within her hands with the movements of a veteran player, missing the bewildered looks that some of the Nekoma and Karasuno players gave each other.

" _We're joining basketball instead." A ten-year-old Tamaki told Ukai Ikkei even as she dangled her feet over the pier, with her toes just skimming over the waters of the lake. Not too far away, Ukai Keishin was running after a laughing Shigehiro and a grinning Seijuro who were both trying to catch some prawns in the water. "Sorry. I know that you want us to continue your legacy."_

 _She gave a start as Ukai Ikkei's hand landed atop her head, ruffling her teal blue hair with gentleness. Tamaki looked up only to look into her great grandfather's gentle dark eyes. "Don't be a fool, Tamaki. I've told you before, didn't I? To you, Seijuro and even Keishin. I don't care even if you don't play volleyball anymore. As long as you're_ _**happy,** _ _that's all that I ask for."_

The ball felt familiar within her own hands even as Tamaki eyed the ball carefully.

" _I think that what is stopping you from playing is your own fear, Tama." Akashi looked at his cousin gently even as he took the stack of plates from the younger girl, drying it off with the cloth in his hand. "You said it yourself, right? Dr. Midorima said that you're almost completely healed. You just have to continue going for therapy and rehabilitation sessions at least once every two weeks. But I think that maybe somewhere inside you, something is keeping you from playing once more. The fear."_

Tamaki spun the ball within her hands once more.

… _The fear that you can't perform your own signature moves with your dominant hand once again. That's stopping you._

Tamaki looked at a confused Morisuke who is still standing by the ball cage.

_So you're really leaving basketball? Are you afraid, Tama?_

She stopped the ball within her hands.

' _I won't lose… Not to a memory… Not to anyone!'_

Tamaki tossed the ball up into the sky—above her head. Almost as if in slow motion, every single pair of eyes present in the court watched the ball even as it dropped down once more—being pulled by gravity. Before it can hit the ground, Tamaki drew her left hand back in a familiar stance—

Shigehiro's eyes widened.

—the moment a thin hand impacted with the surface of the ball, the ball flew across the court like a bullet being released from a gun, landing into the ball cage with pinpoint accuracy—but not without making a whole lot of noise that is one of the first signs of the sheer  _power_  packed behind it.

Shigehiro's eyes were wide—having seen Tamaki use this move before whenever he'd gone to watch Teiko's matches during the tournament season—way before Teiko's Generation of Miracles had started becoming the monsters they are now.

"…Ignite Pass." Shigehiro murmured. Nishinoya who wasn't too far from him pricked his ears up in curiosity.  _'With her left hand furthermore… Tamaki… Did she get over her fear?'_

There was just a moment of silence before whispers and mutters started to break out over the court like hissing fires.

Tamaki stared at her left hand before clenching it into a first.  _'I am one of the Generation of Miracles, and I have my pride! They can take basketball away from me. But it'll be a cold day in Hell before they can have my dignity and my pride!'_

Next to Kenma, Kuroo Tetsuro's eyes were wide with shock, his mind replaying what he'd just seen. He remembers now. Who Karasuno's assistant coach is.

Why had he never seen this before?

A hand clamped down on Kuroo's shoulder, and he turned only to see Ogiwara Shigehiro with a dark look on his face. "You know," he stated more than questioned in a low voice that only Tetsuro could hear. "You know who Tamaki is."

"Why is she—"

Shigehiro lowered his head to Tetsuro's ear. "Don't mention this to anyone. For Tamaki's sake,  _please._  Don't let anyone know who she is. It is her sanity at sake here."

"Wait!" Tetsuro called out to Shigehiro as he turned to join his team. "What do you mean?"  _What would bring a member of the famed Generation of Miracles all the way to Miyagi and joining a volleyball team as their coach instead of a basketball club?_

Kenma and half of the court turned at the sound of Tetsuro's call to Shigehiro. The orange haired teen narrowed his eyes, inwardly cursing the Nekoma captain for all he is worth for bringing attention to them.

"…A team gradually stops being a team when they abandon one of their own."

**XXXXXX**

All of Karasuno was exhausted when they finally got back to the lodge where they'd been staying at for the past few days during their training camp. They would be staying one last night before breaking for home tomorrow morning.

Tamaki had allowed the boys to take the bath first as she busied herself with arranging her notes and adding a few more notes to it, knowing that the boys would want to collapse in bed the first thing they could.

Hence, it was nearly eight in the evening by the time that Tamaki could get to use the bath.

The teal head had spent longer than usual, soaking herself in the warm water as she stood under the shower head. She was then quick to dry herself off with a towel before wrapping her body in a soft fluffy white towel, wiping the steam from the mirror with her left hand, staring at her face being reflected back at her.

For several moments, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the steadily dripping droplets from the shower head.

_Monster!_

Tamaki stared at her reflection before clenching her left hand into a fist on the mirror. "…I am no one's puppet," she whispered.  _Not anymore._

There was a rattling of the bathroom door in the doorframe, and Tamaki's eyes widened as she turned around only to see a half-naked Sugawara standing at the entrance, wide-eyed and looking just as bewildered as he is to see her. And is that a flush creeping up his neck?

"T-Tamaki?" Sugawara squeaked, eyes wide and trying to stop himself from blushing as he could already feel his ears starting to burn. And before he even knew what is going on, he leapt forward and covered Tamaki's mouth as he saw that she is just about to scream when she saw him—not that he could blame her. The last thing he needs is for his coach to kill him for 'peeking on his cousin'. One of the reasons why Coach Ukai had been standing guard outside the bath whenever Tamaki is in there is to prevent some of the others in the team from getting wild ideas. It is almost a mystery why he isn't that day, but he is probably exhausted. "Shh! Don't scream! I don't need the coach coming in here!"

Sugawara fought hard to keep his eyes on Tamaki's face and not on her body, as he'd just realised—to his horror—that his girlfriend is just clad in a towel, with her teal blue hair let down and damp from her shower, trailing down her neck. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he spied a bead of water flowing down her neck and disappearing below the towel.

It also didn't escape his notice that both of them were just one step away from being naked, and it also could cause lots of misunderstandings should one of their teammates or woe betide, their  _coach,_  catch them in this situation.

"S-Sorry! I was looking through the match videos from this afternoon and lost track of time! I didn't realise that you would still be in here!" Sugawara babbled on, determinedly keeping his eyes on Tamaki's face and steadfastly ignoring the funny feeling he is getting  _below._

Tamaki tapped on his hand repeatedly, glaring daggers at Sugawara who finally realised why she is glaring at him, and he removed his hand from her mouth. Tamaki coughed, still keeping one hand on the towel around her body. "Are you trying to cut off my air supply?" Tamaki said crossly. "I need to  _breathe,_  you know?"

"S-Sorry!" Sugawara flushed, feeling a lump form in his throat as his breathing started to grow erratic, slowly realising the position they are both in, as well as the state of undress they are both in. "I thought that you are usually the first in the bath?" He asked curiously.

It is to prevent incidents like this from happening after all. Coach Ukai  _and_  Shigehiro were both particularly adamant on it starting from day one. That Tamaki is to be the first to use the bath to prevent any incidents like any of the boys from walking in one her. Even still, Coach Ukai doesn't seem to trust his team of adolescent boys, as either himself or Shigehiro would usually be standing guard outside the bath to prevent any  _peeping toms._

Already, Tanaka and Nishinoya have quite the impressive bruises on their heads, along with a doubling of their usual training regimes from an angry Coach Ukai on their first night when he'd caught them trying to peek. The rest of the team wisely chose to say nothing when Tanaka and Nishinoya were stuck doing nothing but suicide drills the next day at morning and afternoon practice.

It is a wonder that the two weren't acting as 'guards' today, though Sugawara supposed that they were exhausted too, especially Shigehiro.

"The team is exhausted today, so I thought that I'll let them go first so that they can have an earlier night." Tamaki answered, determinedly keeping her eyes on Sugawara's face too, trying not to let her eyes trail downwards to Sugawara's body. Who knew that he had such a great physique? Clearly, the daily training regimes that he had been doing had done greatly for him.

"You're lucky that it's me, and not Tanaka or Nishinoya." Sugawara deadpanned.

And then again, if it is either one of those two who happened to 'accidentally' walk in on Tamaki in the bath, they'll likely get worse from Tamaki than what they would have suffered under the hands of Coach Ukai. Tamaki is no damsel in distress, despite her current emotional trauma and mental state. The past month is enough proof for Sugawara.

Furthermore, she had been second-in-command of a team like the Generation of Miracles.

In  _Teiko._

Especially amongst the sports circuit, the name of Teiko is spoken of in both fear and admiration, especially during the last year when it comes to basketball. You don't earn a moniker like the  _Emperor_  for nothing.

To his surprise, Tamaki laughed with amusement, still with one hand at the towel around her body, much to Sugawara's embarrassment  _and_  amusement. "I guess," she said. "Though if it is them who had walked in on me in the bath, if they had any brains and self preservations instincts of a flamingo, they would get out in a moment.  _At once."_

Sugawara shivered inwardly at Tamaki's dark tone. He could almost see a visage of Coach Ukai senior hovering over her, as the seniors of the Karasuno volleyball club had the privilege to undergo his coaching at one point during their freshman year.

"Also—" Sugawara turned his attention back towards Tamaki. "I had a talk with Yasu-jii-san. Not now. But I think… Maybe after the Inter High… Maybe I'll be ready by then… I'll tell the team what had happened. And who I am."

Sugawara smiled and nodded. He then lowered his mouth to Tamaki's ear. "I don't want to see you unhappy. But if I tell you what I want, would you listen?" he whispered into the teal head's ear, making her shiver as he does so.

Tamaki blushed, tightening her hold on her towel—a motion that Sugawara could feel, considering how close in proximity that they are to each other, and he chuckled inwardly. "I…think I got a good idea," she said weakly.

Hell, despite how she looks, Tamaki is  _far_  from innocent from knowing what goes on between a man and a woman. And she knows what goes on between most students by the time that they are in high school.

Teiko might be a middle school, but the students seems to be more grown up than most high schoolers or even college students at times. She had even lost count of the number of times that she'd walked in on Haizaki making out with a different girl each time in their clubroom. She is also fairly sure that Haizaki had even gone one step further with his 'girlfriends'. And let's not mention Aomine and those 'magazines' of his…

Sugawara lowered his face to Tamaki's, their lips almost touching before he cradled the back of her neck. "May I?" he asked huskily, allowing his instincts to take over rather than his  _brains._  Never mind the fact that he knew Coach Ukai would likely kill him if he knew that Sugawara had his hands all over his little  _cousin._

Tamaki had barely given her consent before Sugawara's lips were on hers, pushing Tamaki backwards until her back had hit the bathroom wall, one hand cradling the back of her neck, with the moisture of the water dripping from her hair now on his hand, and for some reason, it is getting him  _turned on._  His other hand trailed downwards—from Tamaki's hair to the back of her neck, and down to her back where he could just feel the fabric of her towel…

The fluffy white towel just seems so flimsy… As it is, it is barely staying around Tamaki's body even as she returned his kisses, both their tongues tangling with each other, their low moans echoing around the interior of the communal bath, resonating together with the echoes of the constant dripping sounds of water.

Sugawara barely felt Tamaki's arms snaking around his neck even as she pulled up to give herself some height room to compensate for her lack of height. He barely noticed the fact that he is deepening the kiss he is giving her, with both their tongues tangling with each other.

Tamaki couldn't do anything but let Sugawara—no,  _Koshi_  kiss her. And holy shit, this kiss is  _good._  She never knew that he is a good kisser, as she had been his first girlfriend. And  _yes,_  Sugawara Koshi is also her  _first boyfriend._

She had shared some awkward kisses back in middle school during second year during their summer training camp back when Aomine was still a cheeky perverted little brat and had came up with the idea to play Truth and Dare, and had snuck some kisses with her, much to Akashi's displeasure. Needless to say that Aomine had nearly died from the number of suicides and drills that the pissed captain had made the tanned teen go through after that.

Even still, both are human, and they still need to  _breathe._

And even still, Tamaki didn't want it to stop. But just as she tried to break away from the kiss due to a lack of oxygen, she felt Sugawara's lips trail down to her neck, to her  _pulse_  where she knew he could feel how erratic her heartbeat is. She let out a slight hitch of breath when she felt warm fingers at her back—at the edge where her towel meets with her body.

Then…

_Knock! Knock!_

Both teens froze in the midst of their make-out session when they heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who's inside?" Sawamura's voice echoed through the door. "Suga, is that you in there?"

Tamaki bit on her lip to prevent herself from letting out a moan even as she glared at her boyfriend who grinned impishly at her, finally releasing his lips from her neck, and instead, cocooned her in between his body and the bathroom wall.

"No. It's me." Tamaki called out quickly before Sawamura had the bright idea to open the door.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence. Then…

"O-Oh…" Sawamura sounded almost embarrassed at that. "Uh… Have you seen Suga? He's been gone a long time, and I couldn't find him anywhere."

"No, I didn't." Tamaki said, ignoring Sugawara's amused look. "But you should get back to bed, Captain. And can you check and make sure that Hinata isn't passed out in the hallway somewhere?"

There was a brief silence.

"Yeah sure, I could do that." Sawamura said at last. "And… Tamaki? If you  _see_  Suga, tell him that I'll  _cover_  for him, since the rest of the team seems to be pretty dead to the world, and they wouldn't miss it if  _he doesn't come back tonight."_

There were the sounds of light pattering footsteps then as Sawamura walked away. The two teens then stared at each other.

"…He really doesn't miss a thing." Sugawara said at last with a sigh, stepping away from Tamaki.

The teal head sighed. She then looked pointedly at Sugawara. "Can you turn around? I need to get dressed."

Sugawara blushed before he nodded, and turned his back to Tamaki. His face then flushed and he tried hard not to imagine  _things_  when he heard the rustling sounds of fabric and of a zipper. The senior then almost jumped when a cool hand touched his elbow, and he turned over his shoulder to spy Tamaki now fully dressed in a shirt and shorts, with the Karasuno jacket over her shoulders.

"You should take your bath now before the hot water gets turned off." Tamaki said with a small smile. "I'm going back to my room. And no matter how  _tempting_  it might be, my advice is not to tempt Kei-nii's temper. Good night."


	11. Truth of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara return to Tokyo with Tamaki where he met with Akashi for the first time and learned a little more about the feelings of the two leaders of Teiko's Generation of Miracles.

" _Humans make mistakes—that is an undeniable fact. But to learn from them, that is another thing entirely. To first fix an error, you have to first admit that there is a mistake." - Akashi Seijuro_

**XXXXXX**

It was nearing ten at night a week later after the Karasuno versus Nekoma practice when one could find Kuroko Tamaki sitting at her desk, still poring over her notebook, with several papers scattered over the surface of her desk. The only sounds that could be heard are just the light scribbling sounds of her pen as she pored over the notes that she'd made on the Karasuno team.

Truly, the practice match and the training camp had done wonders for the team, as they did definitely become stronger after that. Not that their current level is good enough to face the National level teams yet, but even Tamaki knew enough not to expect miracles in a week.

' _Maybe sensory training for Nishinoya-sempai?'_  Tamaki mused to herself absently, surveying Nishinoya's stats that she'd written on his page.  _'He has some well-honed instincts that he can pull off some really amazing plays. But to turn those instincts into something he can control and use—turning it into a weapon…'_

The teal head then almost jumped when something warm and furry leapt into her lap. She looked down only to see a small black and white husky cuddled in her lap, tongue hanging out and looking at her with adoring blue eyes.

Tamaki smiled before stroking her puppy's head who whined happily, nuzzling his nose into her stomach. "…Aoi, you startled me." Tamaki patted the warm head of her dog who yapped happily. Her eyes then landed onto the silver frame sitting on the surface of her desk—a photo of the entire Karasuno team taken not long after the Karasuno versus Nekoma practice match. There were bright smiles and grins on all their faces. "…Aoi, I made the right choice, right? They won't end up like…them, right?" Tamaki whispered.

Her dog whined again, nuzzling against his mistress as if sensing her distress.

Just then, Tamaki's ears pricked up as she heard something cracking against her window. She got up from her chair, lifting Aoi gently in her arms and placing him onto the ground where he pattered over into a corner where his dog basket is, playing tug-of-war with his favourite sky blue blanket.

Tamaki then got onto her knees on her bed that is pressed against the wall where her windows are. She then pulled apart the curtains only to see nothing but darkness, with just the orange glows of the streetlamps. Then, her sharp eyes caught the sight of a stone of some sort hitting the glass panes of her window.

Curious, Tamaki slid opened one of the windows and looked out of it only to see a smiling Sugawara standing on the pavement below, with his bike beside him. "Can I come up?" he called out to Tamaki in a hushed voice to prevent the other occupants of the house from waking up.

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki was asking five minutes later as a grinning Sugawara settled himself on her windowsill after scaling the oak tree growing just outside her window with relative ease. "It's late. And I don't even want to know what Shige-kun or Kei-nii will do to you if they catches you."

"Well, I'll only be a moment." Sugawara coughed into his head, not even wanting to think of the consequences should those two overprotective mama bears catch him in Tamaki's bedroom at night—and he knew for one from a passing conversation that he had with Tamaki that Shigehiro had the room just next to her.

And while he could really ask Tamaki via a text or even at school during one of their many 'strategy sessions', he kinda want to see her face as he is lying in his bed at his house.

Sugawara is fairly sure that probably at least half the team had guessed what their relationship with each other is now, with the amount of time that the two have spent with each other outside of school hours and training. More than one member of the Karasuno team had often seen Sugawara walking Tamaki home. And Daichi had that knowing look on his face whenever he saw Sugawara with Tamaki having their lunch on the rooftop.

But as neither Sugawara nor Tamaki had neither denied nor confirmed their suspicions, no one had said anything.

In actual fact, the only ones whom Sugawara knew is  _sure_  that they're dating are probably Shigehiro, Daichi, Tsukishima (as the blonde is a pretty sharp one) and probably Nishinoya.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Are you free this weekend?" Sugawara asked seriously.

"This weekend?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "I was actually going to ask you about it as well. I kinda want to bring you to Tokyo with me—I want to introduce you to my aunt and cousin. They want to meet you."

Sugawara paled slightly at the thought of meeting Tamaki's so far not seen aunt and cousin whom from what he knew from Shigehiro, is a little overprotective of their niece and cousin especially after what had transpired in middle school. Sure, he had met Tamaki's aunt briefly the last time they were in Tokyo, but he never had a chance to talk to her, and he wasn't Tamaki's boyfriend then.

"I can make it in Tokyo as well." Sugawara said, pushing away all horror thoughts. "And sure, I'll love to meet them."

_And hopefully, they won't want to kill me._

**XXXXXX**

The much anticipated first  _real date_  that isn't centered around volleyball like most of their 'dates' had somehow turned into a short overnight trip at Tokyo as neither Sugawara or Tamaki had been back in Tokyo for awhile if you don't count the time when they've returned to Tokyo for Tamaki's doctor appointment.

Sugawara already had to endure great amounts of teasing from his elder brother and both his parents when they'd seen him packing his bag and booking two tickets for the bullet train to Tokyo for Friday evening.

His father holds a position as editor-in-chief for a magazine whilst his mother runs the only café in town that also serve lunches and dinners that quickly turned to be a favourite haunt for most of the locals. Sugawara's older brother is actually a second year university student majoring in literature—wanting to be an editor or a writer of some sort like their father, though he often came home for the weekends and on occasional weekday nights.

His family had actually met Tamaki before when Sugawara had brought her home for dinner not long after the Karasuno versus Nekoma practice match upon his mother's insistence, stating that she wants to meet the girl who had 'Koshi's heart all in a flutter', much to his embarrassment and his brother and father's amusement.

Tamaki was actually nervous the first time that Sugawara had brought her to his house that is a bit of a surprise, as Sugawara seriously doubts that he'd actually seen Tamaki nervous before. It also made him happy, as it actually meant that he actually means something to Tamaki for her to get this worked up over meeting her boyfriend's family.

The teal head didn't really have anything to worry about however; as Sugawara's family had loved her from the first instant they met her.

Sugawara's mother had even cooed over Tamaki, saying that her son didn't deserve someone so sweet and pretty, much to Tamaki and Sugawara's embarrassment. Sugawara Togo—Sugawara's older brother had teasingly hit on her the entire dinner, and it is only the fact that Sugawara knew his brother is just teasing that stopped him from flinging a volleyball into his brother's face.

Sugawara's father was as silent as always, but he knew that his father had liked Tamaki, and the teal head in turn had liked the older man, as she told Koshi after he'd walked her back home after that dinner that Koshi's father reminds her of her own father.

In fact, for some reason after that, Koshi's mother had made a regular order of white daisies and blue forget-me-nots from the new florist shop that had just opened earlier that year that also 'coincidentally' happens to be the one that both Tamaki and Shigehiro works at for their part time jobs.

Sugawara Ayane had claimed that she wants some flowers to brighten up her café and to have a nice flowery smell, but Koshi is pretty certain that his mother just wants an excuse to see Tamaki at the shop when she makes her order, since Shigehiro is usually the one doing the deliveries.

In fact, before Togo had returned to his university just a few days before, he had teasingly told Koshi to 'use protection' should they ever go to 'first base', much to Koshi's embarrassment and mortification since his brother had actually said it out loud in front of his mother.

Thus, this is why Sugawara Koshi is currently patiently waiting for Tamaki at the front entrance of the Foothill store, a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Sorry, have you been waiting long?" Tamaki emerged from the shop just then with a small smile, also with a duffel bag over her shoulder, dressed in a white blouse and a dark blue jacket with a denim skirt, with Greek sandals on her feet.

"No, I've just arrived." Sugawara said with a smile of his own even as he took Tamaki's duffel bag from her and placed it within the storage area of his motorbike. "Is Coach fine with you staying in Tokyo over the weekend?"

"I do that occasionally anyway. He's fine with it." Tamaki smiled. She then bent down and patted the small husky that had followed her out. "Aoi, be a good boy, okay? I'll see you on Sunday night."

Aoi whined pathetically and pawed at Tamaki's leg, with his ears dropping sadly.

"I'll take care of him." Shigehiro said cheerfully, coming up from behind Tamaki and picking up Aoi who cuddled against the orange haired teen. "Sempai, you take care of Tamaki, you hear me?" He said almost sternly.

For a moment, Sugawara almost remembered the words that Shigehiro had told him the night he had basically pushed Koshi to confessing to Tamaki.

_Take care of her._

Sugawara nodded. "I will."

"You worry too much anyway." Tamaki said, slightly annoyed. "Besides, I can handle myself."

Both boys didn't say out loud that Shigehiro really meant for Sugawara to protect her heart, as they are fairly sure that Tamaki actually knew it.

Shigehiro only shrugged in reply. "You're my best friend. I am allowed to worry about you," he replied snidely.

"Tamaki. Shige. Sugawara." A voice spoke just then, and all three teens turned only to see Ukai Keishin stepping out from the Foothill store. Sugawara is now so used to seeing Coach Ukai wearing athletic clothes in his capacity as their coach that seeing him in a T-shirt and pants with the store's apron over it seems a little strange. "Are you both going now?"

"Yes sir." Sugawara nodded. "I'll bring her back on Sunday night."

"Hmm…" Keishin stared at Sugawara for a long minute, surveying the light grey haired teen for several long moments that made even Koshi feel uncomfortable. "Now, I have no intentions of interfering in your relationship with each other—Heavens knows that Sei and even my grandpa will do enough interfering for me. But Sugawara-kun, if you're going to go to first base, use a condom. I'm pretty sure you know what that is. And I know how you kids are these days."

Sugawara and Tamaki flushed immediately, and Shigehiro let out several suspicious loud hacking coughs that sounded awfully like laughter to the two teens.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, KEI-NII?"

"Why, I'm just encouraging protection." Keishin said innocently, ignoring his cousin's glare on his person. Sugawara flushed, recalling that Toga had actually stuffed a condom into his bag before he had left for his university a few days ago. "But remember what I said." Sugawara gulped as Keishin fixated a harsh glare on him. "I don't want to be an uncle early."

"You  _are_  an uncle." Tamaki muttered in a low voice.

"What was that, Tamaki?"

"Nothing!" Tamaki said hurriedly. "All right, we're going."

**XXXXXX**

Sawamura Daichi stared at the screen of his computer, having opened the internet browser to his favourite search engine—having done nothing for several long minutes, but just sitting in front of his computer the moment that he's done with dinner.

_It's not just you. I kept feeling as if I'd heard of her name somewhere before too._

_She looks kinda familiar._

_Find Kuroko Tamaki. If you can convince her to help you, that's half the battle won. She's churned out a legendary team that are almost legends in their own right._

Daichi frowned.

Who is Tamaki in the end?

He knows that he's not just imagining it.

Nearly half the team kept feeling as if they'd seen their assistant coach before somewhere even though none of them have met her before she'd joined Karasuno as their volleyball assistant coach alongside Ukai Keishin. And her skills as a tactician and coach are simply incredible. There are times when even Coach Ukai had stated that Tamaki is better than him as a coach, and that is only because unlike him, Tamaki actually had experience with coaching a team.

Finally, Daichi placed his fingers over the keyboard and started typing in their assistant coach's name.

It only took a few moments for the page to load, and Daichi was surprised when the first link actually lead to the  _Sports Weekly_  website—Japan's most popular and famous sports magazine.

Curious, the Karasuno captain clicked on the link, and his eyes then widened in shock.

**XXXXXX**

It was nearly eight in the evening by the time that their bullet train had pulled in at Tokyo, and both Sugawara and Tamaki were hungry by then, only snacking occasionally in the train, as Tamaki's aunt had specifically told them both not to have dinner on the train.

The grey haired teen was slightly surprised to see a redhead not that much older than Tamaki standing on the platform of the train station waiting for them, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. He had equally ruby red eyes, and there is a powerful aura surrounding him—like he is a leader of some sort.

"Sei!" Tamaki smiled as she waved to the redhead who is now identified as her cousin. Said cousin smiled gently at his younger cousin as he approached them. "Koshi, this is my cousin, Akashi Seijuro. Sei, meet Sugawara Koshi."

"Nice to meet you." Sugawara bowed politely to the younger teen.

"Nice to meet you too." Akashi bowed in return to Sugawara. "I heard about it from Shige. Thank you for everything."

"It's nothing…"

"Mom sent me to get you both. Come on. She's closing early tonight, so we can have dinner together."

* * *

Tamaki had disappeared into the small kitchen in the small apartment above the Rising Sun restaurant where Kuroko Yuki lives with her teenage son the moment that they've arrived, going to help her aunt with the food.

This actually gives Akashi a chance to speak to his cousin's boyfriend without said cousin hearing the conversation.

"Is this the part where you hold me up against the wall and threaten me at knife point not to hurt your cousin?" Sugawara asked weakly.

Akashi Seijuro's lips quirked with amusement as he heard this. Sure, he is fairly tempted to do that, but he is more worried about Tamaki's temper if he does so. Sure, the teal head is generally quite cool headed and rarely, if never loses her temper. But even she wouldn't like it if he interferes too much in her personal life.

Furthermore, he knows that Tamaki can handle herself. Right now, she's more fragile emotionally—that is why he had even asked Shigehiro to go with her to Karasuno. But from Shigehiro's recent texts and emails to him, he knows that Tamaki is smiling again after meeting Sugawara and Karasuno.

"…No. Tamaki can handle herself. And I trust her to make the correct decisions for herself." Akashi said at last. "Just… How much did she tell you about her time in Teiko?"

Sugawara shrugged. "Not a lot. I get the feeling that she didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't want to push her either," he admitted. "But I know a little about what had happened, and I can understand why she had run."

Akashi sighed. "Humans make mistakes—that is an undeniable fact. But to learn from them, that is another thing entirely. To first fix an error, you have to first admit that there is a mistake," he said at last. "It's as much my fault too that Teiko had ended up the way they are now."

"I told Tamaki the same thing. It's not your fault. Your—though I am loathed to call them teammates—they know what they're doing. They're all more or less adults, and should know right from wrong. And if they don't, it's sure as hell not  _your_  job or Tamaki's to teach them." Sugawara said, feeling disgusted at how those Teiko alumni had acted. "They  _know_  what they're doing—each and every single one of them. It's their decision to become the monsters they are now."

Akashi said nothing for several moments. "…Yusou—Tama's student when we were still in Teiko contacted me awhile ago. He told me that he's going to bring down the rest of the Generation of Miracles if he gets to them first before I do," he said. "Honestly, I can understand why he's so angry. I am too. It's just… When was it when they started forsaking themselves?" He muttered to himself tiredly before his eyes met with Sugawara's. "I'll take care of them—our former friends. I only ask that you take care of my cousin. Don't let her be hurt again."

Sugawara nodded. "I promise."

"Dinner is ready!"

**XXXXXX**

"I like your family." Sugawara was telling Tamaki nearly two hours later as they took the route to Tamaki's apartment in Tokyo. "Your aunt seems like a really nice lady. So is your cousin."

Tamaki laughed, pleased that her boyfriend likes her family and vice versa. "Sei's pretty tough as a captain and coach however," she pointed out. "You won't like him as much if you're his teammate."

Sugawara grinned. "Ah, I can see where you got it from," he teased. "He's almost like an overprotective older brother too though."

"We grew up together, so yeah, he's like my brother." Tamaki nodded. "He was really angry over everything that had happened at Teiko, and…" She trailed off, shrugging. "Did he threaten you or anything?" She asked curiously. She wouldn't put it past Sei to do that.

"Nothing like that." Sugawara shook his head. "He merely told me that he trusted you to make your own judgment."

Tamaki smiled at that before leading down the pathway that would take her to her Tokyo apartment where the pair would be spending the weekend until they return to Miyagi. Aunt Yuki had often came by to dust and clean for her, and she is still paying for electricity and water as she returns to Tokyo once every two weeks, so her apartment is still liveable. All that she took to Miyagi with her are just some of her clothes and some precious mementos, so there are still plenty of stuff left behind.

"We're here." Tamaki stopped outside a modest looking apartment with the name plaque 'Kuroko' hanging on the wall next to the door. She pulled out her key ring before unlocking the front door and stepping inside. "Come in."

"Yeah."

* * *

Sugawara had let Tamaki use the bath first as he had his first look around Tamaki's apartment—the one she had used since her parents' passing.

There were several photo frames hung on the wall—with several of them being that of Tamaki, Akashi and even her aunt—though Tamaki and Akashi looks younger in them. Sugawara recognised a few of the people in the other photos—Coach Ukai senior and even a younger Ukai Keishin. There were even places on the wall that Sugawara suspected had once held photos but were taken down by Tamaki for some reason—and he suspected that those might have once been the places where photos of the Generation of Miracles had once hung.

Tamaki's apartment was kept clean and neat, with everything in where it is supposed to be. There is even a small kitchen island at the back near where the bathroom is. A futon was already spread out on the floor near the bed.

Something out of the corner of his eye then caught Sugawara's attention, and he turned only to spy a silver photo frame lying face down on the desk. Curious, he picked it up only to see that it is a team photo of some sort when Tamaki was still in middle school.

So these people are…

"…Teiko's Generation of Miracles," said a soft voice from behind Sugawara, and he spun around in surprise only to see a solemn Tamaki staring at him, her eyes sad when she spied the photo frame in his right hand. "We used to be friends. At least until all of them changed into something unrecognisable."

She then stepped forward and took the photo frame from Sugawara's hand, opening her drawer and placing it inside. She then turned towards Sugawara. "You can use the bath now if you want to."

"Uh…"

Sugawara suddenly found that he couldn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend.

Tamaki is now dressed in a black shirt and shorts with her hair still damp from her bath. Sugawara swallowed nervously when he spied a bead of water trailing down her neck and disappearing into her shirt, and even smell the flowery scent of her shampoo.

Good Heavens! Is Tamaki  _trying_  to tempt him?

Tamaki looked at him oddly before a knowing smile tugged at the ends of his lips. "Like what you see?" she teased.

Sugawara resisted the urge to facepalm.

He is already feeling the last strands of his self-control snap—having been resisting it all week since he'd accidentally walked in on Tamaki in the bath back during their training camp. There is a reason why he'd spent nearly an hour after Tamaki had returned to her room in the bath, having a  _very cold shower_  after that.

After that, it is like no matter what Tamaki does, it simply  _turns him on,_  as his mind simply couldn't stop flashing back to that bathroom.

Sugawara's hand lashed out and tugged the teal head by the wrist, pushing her down onto the bed before he hovered over the smaller and younger girl, his brown eyes already dark with lust.

"You know, you shouldn't tempt me so much. I  _am_  still a man." Sugawara whispered into Tamaki's ear, causing her to shiver. "I kind of regret that I didn't do anything that night when I'd accidentally walked in on you in the bath. However, I don't think that I'm going to make the same mistake tonight." He pressed his lips against Tamaki's as he kissed her passionately. "May I…?"

Tamaki looked into the deep pools of brown, his usually soft and gentle brown eyes now having an intense gaze that are usually only visible during a match. Her fingers then reached out, trembling, as she touched the high cheekbones of her boyfriend.

The teal head had a feeling that she knew what is going to come next. And for some reason, she didn't feel afraid at all.

"…Yeah."

**{lemon scene starts here}**

Both their lips pressed against each other once more, with their tongues tangling with each other. Sugawara tugged at his jacket and his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it onto the ground—all the while never breaking their kiss.

They then broke their kiss as a strand of saliva was visible—connecting them both together even as Sugawara strokes her cheek, with both of them breathing heavily, their breathing being the only sounds that could be heard in the room.

"…If you don't want to, tell me." Sugawara said gently. "I'll stop."

Tamaki only let out a small smile at her boyfriend's consideration. She had enough experience with male teammates and had overheard many a time one of Aomine's more risqué conversations with Kise of their fantasies with girls to know that it's rare for a guy to  _ask permission._

Tamaki shook her head slightly. "…I don't want you to stop," she admitted.

…That's it.

Sugawara finally felt the last of his self-control and resistance completely giving way.

"…Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to be gentle tonight," he rasped, reaching by the side of the bed for his duffel bag before unzipping the side pocket and pulling out the condom that his brother had basically stuffed in with the rest of his stuff. And now, he is glad that he had never removed it.

Sugawara pressed down Tamaki's hands by the sides of her head even as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing.

He then pressed his lips against the teal head's once more, before moving his lips down to her neck, and sucking gently on the skin there. He then moved his hands down to her waist, pushing up the fabric of her top enough until he could feel warm skin, slipping his hands beneath her top and bra, tracing the swell of her breasts.

"…Ko…shi…"

"Yes, that's it. Call my name." Sugawara whispered into her ear seductively, pulling down her pants and panties before fumbling with her top and pulling it off as well. The two then locked in a deep kiss once more, with Sugawara's fingers fumbling with the straps of her bra and undoing it, stripping her body bare.

Tamaki breathed heavily, with a sheen of sweat covering both their bodies even as her fingers fastened around Sugawara's grey locks, even as he touched her in places where no man had ever touched. She struggled to keep her mind clear even as stars exploded at the back of her eyes, with her mind slowly giving way to this strange feeling of ecstasy and pleasure, knowing that she is soon to give her chastity and virginity to this man.

Sugawara kissed her fervently, barely registering the fact that the grip that Tamaki had within his locks had tightened. He slid his left hand down her body before parting her legs gently.

Tamaki let out a light gasp as she felt a sharp pain down below even as Sugawara entered her without any warning.

"Hurts…"

"Sorry…" Sugawara panted, kissing her gently on the brow even as he allowed her to adjust to his size before penetrating deeper until his entire member was inside her and slowly moving within her.

Tamaki can't help but let a moan escape even as her nails dug into Sugawara's back with every thrust he makes, with stars almost exploding at the back of her eyes as he hit that one spot that almost caused her to lose her mind.

Heavy panting and loud moans reverberated around the room, their breaths coming in heavy and tingled with passion as layers of sweat covered their bodies.

"I'm going to move." Sugawara said huskily even as he began to push forward, biting onto his lower lip in an effort to muffle his groan even as he tried to reach as deep as he could.

Waves of pleasure pulsated throughout both their bodies as the two reached their climax at the same time, releasing almost instantaneously.

Sugawara breathed heavily, a bead of sweat flowing from his forehead to his chin, with his hair getting plastered to his head because of his sweat, even as brown eyes met blue eyes.

"…Are you okay…?"

"…Y-Yeah…" Tamaki nodded, her breathing still erratic, and coming in heavily. "Just…give me a moment…"

As Sugawara started to pull out, Tamaki hugged Sugawara to herself forcefully, indicating that she wanted to stay this way for a moment—still with him inside of her.

It was both their first time, and it was a pleasuring night for both of them.

Sugawara kissed his girlfriend on the brow and whispered quietly even as he watched her slowly doze off, her small body worn out by their lovemaking.

"…Good night…"


	12. Idiots Can't Win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inter High is almost upon them. But Karasuno still has one hurdle to climb--the proficiency test at their school. If anyone falls in the bottom 100, then they won't be playing in the Inter High.

Kuroko Tamaki is seriously starting to wonder if she's Karasuno's assistant coach or their mother.

There are days when she feels more like the latter than the former, especially right now.

Whilst unlike most of the prominent schools in Japan like Rakuzan and Shiratorizawa Academy that are actually quite strict with their students in terms of academics and clubs, Karasuno is pretty lax in terms of school regulations.

It is why most of the students could take on part-time jobs along with juggling their studies—with some of the students even having to skip classes at times just to support themselves if they happen to be orphans. Even still, Karasuno is still a _school_ in the end, and they have certain standards, especially as they're a school that is known for having turned out several students that came in amongst the top twenty in the national examinations.

In other words, while they couldn't care less how the clubs in their school perform, they are pretty strict when it comes to the academics.

Like with most schools in Japan that actually offers college preparatory classes, Karasuno had an annual proficiency test held every semester for their students to know their placement amongst the school's academic rankings. And those that fail—or rather, lands in the bottom hundred will have to take remedial classes that just so _coincidentally_ happens to coincide with the first day of the Inter High.

In other words, whoever fails the proficiency test will not be able to partake in the Inter High matches.

Thus, it is of no one's surprise (except for perhaps Hinata, Kageyama, and perhaps Asahi and Nishinoya) that Tamaki sent a group mail to the chat group for the Karasuno Volleyball Team, requesting for a club meeting after school that day—and for all of them to bring their latest test results.

"Hmm… Tsukishima and Yamaguchi…" Sugawara scanned the test results from the two best friends with a critical eye even as Daichi was doing the same thing with the third years, with Enoshita checking the results of the second years. "Not bad. I don't think that we even need to worry about your academics. Especially you, Tsukishima."

"I should hope not." Tsukishima scoffed even as he took back his test results, whilst Yamaguchi snickered next to the tall blonde. Given that the two best friends were classmates with Shigehiro and Tamaki in Class 4, the college preparatory class—they'll be in big trouble if they should lose their academic ranking amongst the top hundred in the freshman year.

"And I don't really think that you need to worry about Ogiwara and Tamaki too." Yamaguchi piped up, seeing Kiyoko-san examining the mentioned two's test results. "Tamaki is the overall top student of our year, and Ogiwara is ranked fifth, from what I know."

"Right… Now all that's left is…" Tamaki who had been looking over the seniors' test results with the captain turned her attention towards Hinata and Kageyama who were both waiting with their test results in hand. Hinata had a bright smile on his face whilst Kageyama was scowling as usual.

"Here it comes." Enoshita sighed. He had just finished looking over Tanaka and Nishinoya's test results, and to say that he's mortified is an understatement. He's going to be tutoring those two idiots to ensure that they at least gets a passing grade in the core subjects for the proficiency test next week. "For their sake, I hope that they got decent grades at least. We already risk losing Nishinoya and Tanaka for the Inter High if they don't get their grades up."

In a corner, both Nishinoya and Tanaka were crouched to their knees, dark gloomy clouds hovering over their heads—obviously still reeling over the telling-off that an annoyed Enoshita had just given them.

"Why must it be the two whom we couldn't even afford to lose be the ones whose grades are so damn unpredictable?" Sawamura sighed even as Hinata and Kageyama handed their test results over to Sugawara who looked nervous.

As one, Daichi, Shigehiro and Tamaki peered on either side of Sugawara to look at the test scores. The Karasuno captain and vice-captain both prayed inwardly that they don't have to worry about their freshmen duo at least—or they can forget about their dream of going to the Nationals.

It took only a few seconds for the test results to sink in, and all colour drained from Sugawara's face even as Tamaki looked ready to faint. Daichi on the other hand looked as if he had just bitten into an extremely sour lemon whilst Shigehiro was reading and rereading the test scores once more, as if hoping that he was seeing wrong.

"…I thought that I'd already seen my share of impossible scores back in middle school. This is almost amazing in its own way." Tamaki murmured, her face half-hidden behind the two pieces of paper even as the two owners seem ready to hide from the numerous glares from their teammates.

"Neither one of them even managed to score above a passing grade in even _one_ subject!" Shigehiro was despairing, nearly pulling his hair out, much to Yamaguchi's amusement. "And how the hell could you even fail _English_ and _Literature_ in this school?" He pointed one accusing finger at the two admonished freshmen.

Seeing as how English Language for the freshmen in Karasuno—especially for the first term is mainly on grammar and tenses, it is pretty difficult to fail. Literature even more so, especially as long as you've read the stories that are covered in class, you are pretty much guaranteed a pass.

" _Are you two idiots sleeping in class or something?!"_

Tamaki's eyebrow twitched dangerously even as she looked through the comments written by Hinata and Kageyama's individual homeroom teachers, with both Sugawara and Sawamura reading over her shoulder. It ranged from 'can afford to pay more attention in class' to 'need to pay more attention in class to subjects that are not volleyball'.

"…How on earth did the both of you pass the entrance exam?" Sugawara asked tiredly. With grades like these, it is a question on everyone's minds, as Karasuno's entrance exam isn't what you call easy either. While they are no Shiratorizawa, their entrance exam isn't exactly a walk in the park.

"And how the hell did you both get barely twenty points for _every single subject?!"_ Sawamura almost roared, waving the two's test papers wildly around, letting everyone in the team see the numerous red marks and crosses over the papers. "Get a minimum score of fifty at least for the sake of our sanity and our hearts! Is fifty points too much to ask for, damn you?!"

"Seems like the King and his sidekick aren't too good with their brains." Tsukishima said snidely, and Yamaguchi snickered.

"Oh boy…" Enoshita moaned, looking through the test results. He can understand Sawamura's rage now. Why must it be the players whom they really couldn't afford to lose be the ones that are the worst at academics? "I think…we're really going to have to form a study camp just to help these four idiots." He said at last weakly, meeting Tamaki's eyes.

Tamaki had actually approached him at lunchtime with Shigehiro in tow—actually heading to the forbidden territory of the second years' classrooms—telling Enoshita that in the worst case scenario, they might have to form another camp…a _study camp._

Clearly, Tamaki's information network doesn't just limit itself to the sports side.

At least with Nishinoya and Tanaka, Enoshita doesn't have to worry so much—they really only need help with two of their core subjects at most, as they only need reviewing on the others in order to pass. But with Hinata and Kageyama… Oh Good Lord…! What are these two idiots doing for the past three months? Are they sleeping in class or something?

"I don't want to!" Hinata wailed. He hated studying with a passion. "I'll manage for the proficiency test…somehow."

The stern look on Tamaki's face quelled any objections that Kageyama might have.

"Like I care!" she said, pointing one finger at the two. "You are _students_ first and foremost before you're volleyball players! As such, you have a duty to perform to the school, and that is to _do well in your studies!_ And so help me if you couldn't even get an above average score for the proficiency test. You'll be _studying_ during the training sessions until you could prove to me that you wouldn't let our club activities hinder you from your studies!"

Everyone in Karasuno knew by now that Tamaki always meant what she says, and thus, this meant that Hinata and Kageyama—and by default, Nishinoya and Tanaka might as well accept that they're going to be studying in boot camp for the next week. Because so help them if they truly couldn't get past the hurdle that is their proficiency test. Karasuno knew by now that Tamaki doesn't make idle threats. She will _really_ pull them off the team if they couldn't please her with their grades.

Kageyama scratched the back of his head. "Are you all…even good enough to teach someone?" he asked doubtfully.

The setter got a smack on the back of his head from an annoyed Tsukishima who had apparently taken a paper fan from out of nowhere. "Who do you think you are talking to?" he snapped. "Ogiwara, Yamaguchi, Kuroko and myself are in Class 4, for your information! And counting you both as well as Nishinoya-sempai and Tanaka-sempai out, we are all smarter than you at least!"

The blonde ignored the outraged cries from Nishinoya and Tanaka with that comment.

"Though seriously…" Sugawara sighed, looking at the test papers with the abysmal test scores once more. "Can any of you even teach?"

"Hey! My dad's a teacher!" Narita Kazuhito, one of the non-regulars complained.

"So what?" Enoshita frowned. "If my pa's a pilot, will I know how to fly a plane?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh…"

**XXXXXX**

" _I'm seriously at my wits' end here."_ Tanigawa Yusou complained that night, even as Tamaki listened patiently to what her one-time student had to say, absently reviewing her notes for the proficiency test. _"I know that he's an idiot. Our coach didn't give him the name 'Bakagami' for nothing. But I didn't think that he's such an idiot to the point that he can't even pass a single damn subject! And he's an American returnee! Can't he even pass English, for the love of god? And is it even possible to score zero out of one hundred for Mathematics? That is almost amazing in its own way."_

"So…" Tamaki interrupted Yusou's tirade about his idiot teammate. Apparently, Seirin is holding a proficiency test around the same time that Karasuno is as well. "Why are you calling _me_ to complain? I'm not in Seirin."

Yusou sighed on the other end of the line. _"How did you make those two dumbasses in Teiko get a passing grade for their mock tests and exams yearly?"_ he asked wearily, careful not to use Kise and Aomine's names.

"I made them go through my boot study camp." Tamaki said calmly, making some notes in her notebook—already knowing that she might have to use it to help tutor Hinata and Kageyama. Tsukishima had also agreed after some threatening from Tamaki that she'd triple his training regime if Hinata and Kageyama should fail their proficiency test, as they wouldn't be able to play. "And well, the added incentive of having to run drills as well as _mysteriously_ having frogs or spirits haunt them works pretty well too."

Tamaki could almost see Yusou sweat dropping on the other end of the line. _"…Vice-Cap, you're merciless,"_ he almost whined. _"Though I can see why they never ended up being pulled from the line-up. I guess threats of setting Akashi on them works pretty well too. Though…"_ Yusou sighed. _"I need some help. The entire team is going to form a study team just to help Kagami pass his exams. But to start with, Japanese Language is a gone case, as he can't read the kanji! He can't even read the textbook!"_ He moaned.

Tamaki almost sweat dropped. "…How on earth did he even pass the entrance exam then?" she wondered.

" _I wondered the same thing myself."_ Yusou said wryly.

"If it helps, Yusou-kun, I find that threatening with their worst fears tend to work pretty well." Tamaki said calmly, even as something warm and furry leapt onto her lap, and she ran her fingers through Aoi's black and white fur. The husky looked up at her with pleading blue eyes, practically begging her to play with him, his tail wagging so quickly that all that is visible is just a black and white blur. "Tell me then, what is your teammate's worst fear? It might work if you threaten him with that."

" _I don't know. Uh… Ban him from basketball maybe?"_ Yusou sounded pretty doubtful.

"I doubt that it will work, as this study camp is to _help_ him play basketball, not ban him from it." Tamaki said, trying not to laugh. Aoi yapped from her lap. "Sorry Aoi, wait for a moment." Aoi whined in her lap at that.

Yusou fell silent when he heard his old vice-captain's puppy barked from the other end of the line. Come to think of it, don't Kagami fear dogs? He remember one time when the two of them were practicing at a street court, and a playful Pomeranian puppy wandered onto their court by mistake, Kagami looks as if he wants to scale the goal just to avoid the friendly little puppy who thought that Kagami wants to play with him.

"… _You know, I might have some idea after all."_ Yusou said, a grin almost visible in his voice. Tamaki then heard him leaving his room with his phone in hand. _"Thanks for the advice. I'll call you again."_ He told Tamaki. _"Nee-chan, can I borrow Chiru for the next week?"_

" _Why?"_

Tamaki heard a bark in the background before the call ended.

She shook her head. If Yusou's teammate is truly fearful of dogs, she doesn't envy him in the least, as Yusou's sister's dog is a Golden Retriever—now most likely fully grown as the once playful puppy had once followed Yusou to basketball practice—much to the team's amusement.

Midorima had even snidely mentioned at that point that Kise had found his soulmate, as the playful Golden Retriever seems almost like a canine version of the model—from the characteristics down to the looks.

Somewhere in Tokyo, Kagami Taiga shivered.

**XXXXXX**

"All right." Daichi slapped a large piece of paper onto the board that collapsed only to reveal it to be a timetable of some sort. All of Karasuno are currently gathered at the Ukai residence that just so happens to be the only place large enough to hold all of them at once. "We got one week, so we're going to make damn sure that these four idiots can make it through the proficiency test with no problem! Because so help me if you are banned from participating in the Inter High. You don't have to worry about Tamaki. She'll be the least of your worries if you are pulled from the team." A really scary and creepy smile appeared on the captain's face, freaking out Hinata who clung onto Tanaka fearfully.

"S-Scary!"

"So let's get started." Tsukishima said solemnly. "I'll rather not get my training regimes tripled, thank you."

"We'll handle Tanaka and Nishinoya." Enoshita stated, jerking his thumb backwards where Tanaka and Nishinoya were already surrounded with a mountain of books as well as an army of stern looking second years. "We'll leave you with the other two." He told Tamaki, Sugawara and Daichi, glancing over at Hinata and Kageyama who both looked miserable. "Good luck."

Sugawara sighed. "Yeah, thanks. We're going to need it," he said wryly, glancing at Tamaki who smiled and shrugged. "All right, guys, let's start."

And so, for the next few hours in the small study room that Tamaki and Shigehiro often uses whenever they need to study, both Hinata and Kageyama felt as if they're dying as their teammates—or more specifically, Daichi, Tsukishima, Tamaki and most surprisingly, _Sugawara_ as the harshest taskmasters of the group drilled every single piece of information that was supposedly covered over the last three months of high school into their brains.

Tamaki had even added that for every question they got wrong once the team give _their_ own version of a test, she's going to add one extra set to their regular training menu, much to the duo's horror.

"…I'm dying…" Kageyama groaned, face down onto the table. "I'm seeing kanji and letters swimming in front of my eyes."

"My brain's dead." Hinata whined from next to him. "I can't think anymore."

"Given that you hardly use your brain to begin with, I hardly think this is enough exercise for you." Tsukishima said snidely. "But let's take a break. It's time for dinner anyway." He looked at Tamaki who nodded.

It had been arranged amongst the entire team that they would be spending a week at the Ukai residence for the study boot camp. As the residence that also functions as a shop on the first level had originally been an inn that had been constructed during the Meiji Restoration, there are plenty of rooms for everyone.

"Well, I'm going to get dinner ready." Tamaki said, getting to her feet. "It won't be ready for an hour, so you can take a break until then."

Shigehiro and Sugawara sighed and exchanged looks even as Hinata and Kageyama groaned and complained. Well, if this much doesn't kill them, then they'll be much stronger for it.

* * *

Both Kageyama and Hinata look pale and shaking a day after the proficiency test when they'll get their results back—or rather, see it posted on the wall. Like a flood, all the other first years came crowding out into the hallway when someone shouted that they're posting the results—all of them crowding to see the results on the wall.

"I can't see anything." Hinata whined, trying to jump to see over the sea of heads, but to no avail.

"Tsukishima?" Tamaki glanced at the tallest first year amongst the six of them. The blonde easily towered over most of the second and third years even. Shigehiro had even wondered at one point if Tsukishima didn't have some giant blood in his veins.

"You owe me lunch." Tsukishima grumbled, but adjusted his glasses and looked over the sea of heads, easily spotting their names. "Tamaki… You're still at #1 as usual." He grumbled, and Yamaguchi and Shigehiro snickered whilst Tamaki giggled. "I'm at #2." He sounded disgruntled, and mock glared at Tamaki. "Just you wait. I'll kick you off the top spot soon enough." He vowed, but with no real heat in it, so everyone knew that he wasn't really angry.

Tamaki only looked amused. "I'll look forward to that."

"Ogiwara, you're #5. I guess all that tutoring and revision did wonders for your grades." Shigehiro grinned, putting up the peace sign. "Yamaguchi, you're #25." Yamaguchi grinned. "As for the King and his sidekick…" Hinata and Kageyama both looked at Tsukishima with hopeful eyes even as Tsukishima took his own sweet time looking for their names. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, a really creepy smile appeared on Tsukishima's face as he turned to face them, chuckling eerily.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" Kageyama demanded. "D-Did we make it or not?" He looked warily at Tamaki.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Hinata insisted.

"It's really too bad…" Tsukishima drawled, causing the colour to drain further from the duo's faces. "…really too bad that I won't get to see you suffer under Tamaki's hands."

Kageyama and Hinata's faces went through a myriad of expressions before landing on confusion upon hearing Tsukishima's sentence, much to the other four's amusement.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" Hinata asked in confusion.

Shigehiro sighed. "Tsukishima, stop messing with their heads and tell them already," he said, chuckling.

"You never let me have any fun." Tsukishima complained. He then raised one finger and pointed it somewhere in the middle of the long stretch of wall. "Your names are over there. #358, Kageyama Tobio. #365, Hinata Shoyo. You two barely made it. Congratulations." He said the last part rather sarcastically, but it was practically drowned out by Hinata's loud whoop of joy.

"We made it! Did you hear it, Kageyama? We're going to the Inter High!" Hinata cheered.

"Just barely." Tsukishima corrected, adjusting his glasses, but it seem like the duo didn't hear him. "Hey! Listen to people when they're talking!"

Shigehiro grinned before he then frowned as he caught sight of Sugawara hidden behind a corner, gesturing for him. The orange head then slipped away quietly, as Hinata is currently attracting all kinds of attention with the ruckus that he's creating, that even Tamaki is distracted by his antics.

"So can I assume that all six of you made it, even Hinata and Kageyama?" Sugawara asked when Shigehiro approached the stairwell where the silver haired senior is hiding. Shigehiro inwardly applauded Sugawara's courage for approaching the forbidden territory—aka the first years' classrooms.

"Yeah. Hinata and Kageyama barely made it though." Shigehiro grinned. "Though I don't suppose they care either way."

Sugawara smiled. "I guess not. Enoshita just told us that all the second years made it through, even Tanaka and Nishinoya. So I guess we're safe for the Inter High," he mused. He paused for several moments before meeting Shigehiro's eyes. "So… How's she doing?" He asked seriously, eyes flickering towards the corner where Tamaki is before turning back towards Shigehiro.

It took Shigehiro several moments to understand what Sugawara is asking, and he sighed. Akashi had dropped him a mail several days ago just after Tamaki and Sugawara have returned to Miyagi from Tokyo from their overnight trip. And he understood from his best friend that the redhead and Sugawara have been exchanging the occasional email with each other.

"Well, Tamaki's still bothered by what had happened in Teiko, naturally, but it isn't as bad as before." Shigehiro said at last, leaning against the wall. "And honestly, between you and me, I think that Tamaki had been setting things up for the destruction of the Generation of Miracles too."

Sugawara said nothing. Despite how quiet Tamaki is, he knows that his girlfriend had a real vicious streak in her if you piss her off enough, and the teal head now had enough incentive to _want_ to destroy her old teammates. And she doesn't have to do it herself. She is cunning enough to set things up so that others will do it for her. Or rather, _Akashi_ will do it, since from what Sugawara knew from his last meeting with him, then the occasional emails that he'd exchanged with the redhead, Akashi is in no way amused with his old teammates' antics either.

"…How bad do you think things will be for them?" Sugawara asked at last. "I'm not going to try to stop Tamaki from ruining them. They ruined her life. As well as her cousin's and your life. The three of you have every right to want to destroy them." He admitted. "I'll want to do the same thing too if I'm you."

"Actually, if I know those two, they will destroy them psychologically." Shigehiro had a grim smile. "Teiko is as feared as they are now, because Seijuro and Tamaki are masters at psychological warfare. You had to have seen a bit of it at work during our last practice match. That is only the tip of the iceberg—what Tamaki is capable of. And actually, I think it is Aomine Daiki that will bear the full burnt of their wrath." Shigehiro twirled a piece of hair in between his fingers. "He has bitten off more than he can chew this time, though he doesn't realise it yet. From Seijuro, he might expect a fair sort of justice, but from _Tamaki,_ he will be shown no mercy. Tamaki doesn't really show it, but she can be much more ruthless than Seijuro when it comes to exacting vengeance. To her, there is no such thing as _fair play_ when it's off the court. She'll use just about every loophole ever to go around the rules. There's a reason why she's the second-in-command of the Generation of Miracles." He warned Sugawara. "Seijuro too. Those two have to do things that they didn't like just to bring Teiko to the top back then when they were mere middle school freshmen. And they paid the price for it. I don't think they really regretted bringing Teiko and the Generation of Miracles to the top that year. If it's anything they regretted, it is how Teiko had turned out after three continuous years of being at the top had turned their heads." He said with a heavy sigh.

"…I guess I can understand a little." Sugawara gave a grim smile. "Tamaki had told me once: that standing at the top is lonely."

Shigehiro gave Sugawara an odd look. "…Hey sempai, do you know of the old English nursery rhyme, Humpty Dumpty?" He asked out of the blue, and Sugawara nodded, looking confused. _"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put Humpty Dumpty back together again."_ Shigehiro recited the famous nursery rhyme in fluent English, though with a strong accent. "Seijuro once compared Teiko and the Generation of Miracles to Humpty Dumpty. The Generation of Miracles is Humpty Dumpty. Because once they've experienced that power and the feeling of being at the top once, they didn't want to let go of it again. And they let that power and that feeling of being unbeatable get to their heads, and thus, they had a 'great fall'—they sacrificed the things they've once held dearest to them—their friendship and the bonds with each other. It's kind of sad if you start to think about it." Shigehiro admitted.

Sugawara could agree with Shigehiro. It just sounds…so sad.

"I like Karasuno." Shigehiro said. "And I'm sure Tamaki does too. The other freshmen as well. Hold onto those feelings of friendship and the bonds. Because once it unravels, it will not be a pretty thing." He warned.

Sugawara smiled and nodded. "I won't," he promised. "I promised Tamaki that I won't let her get hurt. I intend to fulfil that promise."

One storey up, Sawamura Daichi sat on the stairs of the stairwell above Sugawara and Shigehiro, listening to everything with a critical ear. He felt almost sad and pity for his youngest first year. Even though Tamaki is technically not a player under his command, she is still a freshman, and he is a senior—one that is duty bound to defend her.

Is that the reason why the Generation of Miracles had fallen apart?

Sawamura Daichi then made a promise to himself—that he will never let Karasuno become another Teiko, and as long as he had breath left in him, he will not let Tamaki be continuously hurt by the scars of the past, as he had honestly never seen Sugawara and Tamaki smile the way they did whenever they're with each other.

It is pretty much left unknown to Sawamura Daichi, but those thoughts of his could very well gain him an invaluable ally and friend in Akashi Seijuro.

_90 days to the end of the Generation of Miracles._


	13. First Match

Tamaki double-checked her bag to ensure that she'd brought everything that she needs for the Inter High. It wouldn't do after all to arrive at the gymnasium and realise that she'd forgotten some important stuff, with how out of sorts that she had been since that phone call with Yusou over a week ago.

_If you ever run into those of us still in Tokyo,_ _**Aomine** _ _especially, what would you do?_

… _Will you still run…?_

Tamaki let out a grim smile even as she pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder, pulling out the drawer of the desk in her room and pulled out a photo frame buried deep inside—a photo that she never wanted to see unless she has no other choice.

A photo of the regulars of Teiko's Basketball Club after Kise had joined them as the fifth player greeted her eyes, though the glass of the frame was all scratched up now, as is the frame. Not surprising, considering that Tamaki had kept it in her drawer where she also kept all her writing utensils and tools.

"…I swore that I would never look back again and that I'll move on." Tamaki whispered to herself. "But it's easier said than done."

"Tamaki! We're leaving!"

Shigehiro's voice echoed from downstairs, no doubt already packed and ready with Keishin who would be driving them to Sendai.

"Coming!"

**XXXXXX**

The vending machine gave a clatter even as it dispensed the drink.

Kuroko Tamaki bent down to pick it up, with the can letting out a light pop even as she opened it and took a drink from it. "I am quite capable of making my own way back to the gymnasium, you know?" she said, glancing at Shigehiro who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, grinning at her. "Besides, don't you have to warm up?"

"I'm not starting in the first match." Shigehiro reminded Tamaki who blinked before a look of realisation dawned upon her, as it is something that both Keishin and Tamaki have agreed on last week. "And soda? I don't often see you drink that. You prefer vanilla shakes more."

Though ever since the fiasco last year, Shigehiro don't often see Tamaki drink milkshakes all that often anymore. Maybe because that drink reminds her of a certain ganguro.

"I have a feeling I need the energy today." Tamaki answered, shaking the soda can in her hand. "And…" She looked at her best friend. "Have you seen the board outside the gym when we came in earlier?"

"What? Regarding the matches?" Shigehiro asked, confused.

"No. Regarding what _sport_ is currently going on next door." Tamaki answered, giving her best friend a dirty look. And of all the basketball teams in Japan, it just has to be _Touou_ that has a match today. Now she could only pray that she doesn't run into _them._

"Oh." Shigehiro fell silent. He then looked at his best friend.

It is only with Keishin's nagging persistence, along with that of his mother before Shigehiro had finally relented to visit the school counsellor weekly for help with his trauma when it comes to what had happened last year.

And while Shigehiro isn't entirely happy with being forced to visit the counsellor, ("I DON'T NEED TO SEE A FUCKING SHRINK!") ("It's _not_ a shrink! Be reasonable, Shige!"), he admits in the end that those visits really helps, as he did help to make Shigehiro see that the entire fiasco isn't his fault, and that he has nothing to feel bad about for dropping basketball and taking up volleyball instead.

Tamaki on the other hand however… No matter how much Keishin pleaded and threatened, she plain out refuses to even go near the counsellor's office, claiming that she is coping just fine, and she doesn't need someone poking around in her head.

Honestly, with how fucked up that the Generation of Miracles are, Shigehiro almost feared for the sanity of any shrink that is forced to deal with them.

"Touou." Shigehiro spoke at last, and he watched as Tamaki froze in her tracks as a myriad of emotions went over her face. "That's _his_ team, right?" Tamaki said nothing, but Shigehiro had known her long enough to know just what she _doesn't_ say. "What are you going to do?"

For a long while, Tamaki said nothing even as she focused on finishing her drink before she then tossed it into the nearby recycle bin. "What I've always done," she said at last, looking at Shigehiro in the eye. _"Get over it."_

**XXXXXX**

Whispers of awe and wary looks followed the Aoba Johsai team even as eyes followed the light green jackets as one of Japan's powerhouse teams walked down the hallway of the Sendai Gymnasium to the hall where they are to have their first match for the season in the afternoon.

"We need to watch them one last time." Coach Irihata Nobuteru was telling his deputy even as they walked down the hallway, making a mental list of what he has to do for the day in preparation for Aoba Johsai to still keep their title as one of Japan's top teams, and to hopefully kick Shiratorizawa off their throne that year—especially when they've came so close to beating them last year.

Their practice match against Karasuno High earlier in the year reminded the coach of just how much work they still have to put in to achieve their dream of being the number one team in Japan. Sure, Karasuno might be a _good_ team, and they might not have Oikawa present in that match at that time. But Nobuteru has been a coach for long enough to know that you don't stack all your hopes and aces on _one_ person.

"Especially the powerful quick of that first year duo." Nobuteru remarked to his deputy. While Karasuno might be one of their main opponents in the future, there is no denying that as a coach, he is fairly interested to see how far they will go.

"Yes sir." Sadayuki nodded with a grin on his face, knowing that inwardly, Nobuteru had a liking for Karasuno. For a rowdy team, they're an interesting bunch, especially that little raven—the orange haired kid who got so nervous at one point during the practice match that he'd accidentally served the ball straight into the back of Kageyama's head, much to Aoba Johsai's amusement.

"Which hall are they in again?" said a voice, and Aoba Johsai slowed their paces as a girl and a boy walked past them—with the boy dressed in Karasuno's jersey. The girl on the other hand was dressed in a casual white sports jacket with a black tee beneath and black shorts.

"Hall 2. Have you even been _listening_ to the briefing yesterday?" The girl sounded annoyed.

"You'll tell me anything that I forgot anyway."

"Sometimes, I worry for you." The girl sighed, much to the entire team's amusement. She accidentally bumped into Iwaizumi as they walked past. "Sorry."

"No harm done." Iwaizumi inclined his head to the younger girl politely (hell, is she really in high school?), eyes glued to the pair who are obviously younger than him. He then frowned when he caught sight of her powder blue hair even as she turned to apologise for bumping into him.

Hmm…

Why does she seem so familiar to him…?

Nobuteru then gave a start as he realised that he hadn't heard a single peep from their man-child for awhile, and turned around only to realise that Oikawa isn't with the team. "Where's Oikawa?"

Yahaba fidgeted about nervously. "Uh…" The second year was unsure how to explain this, but he finally answered, "Girls from other schools have him in their clutches."

Both coach and deputy stared at Yahaba, deadpanned for several moments. Finally, the coach spoke, "Iwaizumi."

" _Yes."_ Oikawa's unofficial keeper almost growled, already cracking his knuckles together, and the rest of the team gave a wince as their vice stomped off in search of his wayward best friend.

Oh boy.

The entire team prayed as one that Iwaizumi wouldn't hurt Oikawa _too_ badly. They still need their ace and captain for the upcoming matches after all.

**XXXXXX**

"Yoo hoo! Tobio-chan! Chibi-chan! How are you both doing?" Oikawa greeted cheerfully even as Aoba Johsai filed into the hall. They might not have a match in the morning, with their first match being later in the afternoon, but there is no harm in scouting out their opponents to see what they're capable of, as their coach had reasoned when the team had groused about getting up so early. Behind Oikawa, several red ticks covered Iwaizumi's head before he smacked Oikawa hard on the shoulder, causing a pained cry from the man-child. "Ow! What is that for, Iwa-chan?" He whined childishly, causing Hinata to look at him oddly.

Oikawa then gave a start when he realised that there are several members of Karasuno's team that he hadn't seen before. He noticed Nishinoya first, as not only is the libero the shortest of the team (excluding Hinata), he is also currently going through his warming up session on the court with Asahi.

"They have a libero." Oikawa commented with surprise. "He wasn't there for the practice match."

"And that big guy wasn't there either." Iwaizumi frowned, studying Asahi.

"Oh?" Nobuteru who is already in the spectator's seats raised a brow when he noticed Keishin giving out instructions with a volleyball tucked under one arm.

"Their coach is new too, right?" Sadayuki commented.

Nobuteru hmmed to himself even as he let his eyes rove over the Karasuno team. "New players and a new coach. I wonder how Karasuno has changed?" He mused. "Hmm?"

The coach's eyes went immediately to two teens who were just starting to enter the court where Karasuno is warming up, only to be berated by their coach. "You're late, Shige! I told you to stay with Tamaki, not dilly-dally about!"

The orange head—Shige, nearly sweat dropped. _"You're_ the one who told me to stay with her, and now you're scolding me for being late?" he muttered before peeling off his tracksuit, revealing his Karasuno jersey beneath it and heading out to the court.

"You okay?" Keishin asked his cousin with concern. He had been worried for awhile now—ever since he'd heard that both the basketball and volleyball tournaments would be taking place at Sendai this year, just in neighbouring halls.

Tamaki gave a shrug of her shoulder, picking up her notebook on the bench. "I'll manage," she answered.

Iwaizumi frowned as he studied the teal head, trying to remember just where it is that he'd seen her before. The more that he looks at her, the more he feels that he'd seen her _somewhere_ before. But where?

Beside him, Oikawa nudged at his best friend. "You're going to get wrinkles if you frown any harder," he teased. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at that little miss? I know that she's cute and all—"

"Idiot! That's not it!" Mount Iwaizumi erupted and Oikawa earned another whack on his head, and his teammates sweat dropped. If they haven't known that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both as straight as arrows, they would have thought that those two are dating with how much they seem to act as an old married couple. "It's just that I felt as if I've seen her before. I just can't remember _where!"_

"Seen her before?" Oikawa echoed before turning his attention towards the small teal head who is now speaking with the entire Karasuno team before their match against Tokonami High that is going to be their first match of the season, and also the first match of the Inter High. "You know, now that you've mentioned it, she _does_ seem rather familiar…" The Aoba Johsai captain frowned even as he studied the teal head.

A sharp whistle blew through the air just then.

"Huddle!"

* * *

"It's finally starting, isn't it?" Takeda asked, his eyes shining even as he took in the entire atmosphere—from the tall ceilings to the newly waxed floors of the courts and to the sounds of cheering across the hall. "I still can't believe that we're finally here."

"Our first match is against Tokonami High School." Kiyoko commented from next to Takeda even as the Karasuno starters took their positions on the court. "From what we know of them, as compared to teams like Aoba Johsai and even Dateko, they're not much of a threat. But…"

"Don't take them lightly, even if our opponents are kindergarteners just learning to spike for the first time." Keishin finished Kiyoko's sentence, as that is the one sentence that Tamaki had been repeatedly drilling into the heads of the entire team for the past month or so, especially in Kageyama's head.

Their freshman setter seems to have the unholy talent of stepping on Tamaki's toes, much to his misfortune; as making Tamaki upset or angry generally means another extra set added atop his normal training menu. After the fifth time when he got Tamaki mad at him, Kageyama is a good boy.

"What do you think, Tamaki-chan?" Kiyoko asked the younger girl who is also the team's assistant coach, and had also been registered as such with the Sports Association of Japan, though most teams would think of her as a manager because of her age.

"If they do as we practiced and what I've told them to do, I see no reason why we shouldn't win." Tamaki answered, looking up from her notebook. "It's the first match of the season. Don't show all our cards. But don't go easy on them either. Karasuno wants to make a mark this season. So let's use this match to send a message to all the other teams."

With the spectators who were in the stands to watch the first two matches of the day, they were all whispering in confusion when they noticed that Hinata was in the position as one of Karasuno's middle blockers, and is currently hopping up and down with excitement.

"#10 is their middle blocker? With his height?"

"When there are taller guys sitting on the bench?"

With Aoba Johsai, Iwaizumi had apparently given up on trying to figure out the mystery that is Tamaki, and had concentrated on the match that is about to begin. He chuckled upon seeing the confusion on the faces of Tokonami, and the murmurs of confusion from the spectators of the stands.

"Their opponents are confused, but you can't blame them." Iwaizumi commented. "I mean, a middle blocker competes with the tallest players."

"That tiny kid is a starter?" A player from some random school murmured, staring at Hinata with confusion. "And he's a middle blocker too?"

"What is Karasuno thinking? There's no way he can block shots from some of the taller players, can he?"

Over with the other Karasuno reserves, Shigehiro who is on reserve for their match against Tokonami so as to save him as a trump card to use against Dateko smirked. "Well, I thought the same too when I'd first joined the team. But you're going to get a rude shock if you underestimate him just because of his size," he remarked, and his teammates laughed.

"Those who underestimate him have another thing coming," Kindaichi commented with a frown, recalling just how much trouble that Hinata had given him during their practice match.

Iwaizumi chuckled from next to him. "Spoken from experience, eh?"

The referee's whistle blew to signal the start of the match.

It is Tokonami who had won the right to serve first, and thus, all of Karasuno waited even as the opposing team's setter got into position to serve the ball.

"Komaki, nice serve!"

"Asahi!" Daichi called out to their team's ace who had a determined look on his face as he got into position to receive the ball, returning it to Kageyama who is already waiting by the net.

" _Like I said before, Tokonami might not be a strong team; but don't underestimate them and go easy on them either." Tamaki told Karasuno during the briefing after practice was over for the day, with a large whiteboard next to her that had words and diagrams drawn and written on it. "Give a message to the other teams with this match, but_ _ **don't**_ _humiliate them."_

_Tamaki had stared particularly hard at Kageyama when she said this, and the setter flushed, knowing that that is his problem during his middle school days. It had taken Tamaki nearly a month to rid him of that overbearing personality. He probably had ran more suicides and squats than the entire team combined with how often he had pissed Tamaki off._

" _The first score… Let Tanaka-sempai have it in order to raise our momentum and morale."_

"This one's mine!" Tanaka roared even as he smashed the ball down into their opponent's side of the court.

"All right!" Keishin grinned even as they made the first score of the game. "We got the first point!" He looked at his cousin who is scribbling so quickly into her 'in-match notebook' that Keishin is honestly surprised that the notebook hadn't caught fire.

"Let's turn the tables on them!" Tokonami players cried to each other.

"Relax, we'll score back!"

"Tanaka, nice serve!"

Tamaki smiled as she saw Tanaka getting ready to serve, with the ball being received by one of Tokonami's players that went past Hinata and Daichi's block, though Nishinoya is already waiting for the ball even before it had gotten through.

The teal head smiled to herself. "Seems like the perception training is paying off," she remarked, as Nishinoya is definitely reacting to the ball just by sounds and the watching of the body language of their opponents alone.

"Amazing, he saved it."

Oikawa narrowed his eyes from where he is seated with his team. Without a word, he got to his feet and went towards the barrier where Iwaizumi and Kindaichi were standing. The third year studied Nishinoya carefully, and even as the ball changed hands.

"Did Karasuno's libero already _started_ moving even _before_ the ball entered their court?" Oikawa questioned, and Iwaizumi and Kindaichi, and even the rest of their team and the coach stared at him for nearly a full minute before switching their attention back to the match in front of them. All of them watched, perplexed, even as Nishinoya started moving even as the opposing team received the ball, and was in the perfect position to receive it.

"He is." Kindaichi realised. "It's like he already knew where the ball is going to go even _before_ their opponent returns it."

"What? You saying that he can read minds or something?" Yahaba joked.

"Rather than reading minds," Nobuteru interrupted, studying Karasuno's match intently, "I've heard of this before. Perception Training. I didn't think that I would actually see it in action however." He looked at the players of his team. "Because as far as I know, it is a form of training and tactic that Teiko Middle School utilises for their basketball team. And only one person I know of can use it. Now I see that there is another."

Iwaizumi frowned. _'Teiko?'_

His gaze went towards the teal haired girl seated on the bench on Karasuno's side.

Hmm…

**XXXXXX**

Kageyama looked anxiously towards the bench where Tamaki is seated with Keishin, Takeda and Kiyoko every now and again. Tamaki didn't remove her eyes from the match even as her pencil was working overtime. Keishin honestly wonders how his cousin could write even without looking at what she's writing.

"Kageyama-kun is waiting for a signal, Tamaki-chan." Kiyoko said quietly.

"Their special quick." Takeda reminded Tamaki. "Whether you'll allow them to use it or not in this match."

"It has its pros and cons." Keishin frowned. "On one hand, it'll raise our momentum even more, and Tokonami will be more wary of us as a result, and will likely make more mistakes. On the other hand, our future opponents will know of that move, and will likely be ready for it. True, we haven't had anyone who had been able to stop it _yet,_ but our luck won't last forever. And like what Tamaki had said once, no move is unstoppable."

' _To use or not to use. That is the main question.'_ Tamaki mused to herself, her eyes following the ball and even the moves of their opponents and her team. She didn't miss Kageyama's anxious look towards her. Even Hinata is looking anxious. Good. It means that those two wouldn't disregard instructions to _not_ use that quick of theirs without permission like they did during the practice match against Nekoma. _'It has its goods and bads. Ah Hell. Why not?'_ Tamaki pointed her thumb downwards, and both Kageyama and Hinata exchanged delighted grins. _'We're going to need to test it out in an actual match sooner or later, given that the move isn't completed yet.'_

"Karasuno's wings aren't clipped any longer." Keishin grinned even as he watched Kageyama get into position to serve to Hinata. "We're ravens that can fly once more."

**XXXXXX**

_15-8._

And nearly fifteen minutes since the match had begun.

Tamaki glanced at the scoreboard before turning her attention back to the match. Seems like Tokonami is quickly getting used to the pace that Karasuno is setting. Even when she'd just joined Karasuno, she already knew that the team is pretty reckless, and not afraid to try new things. It is why every single one of them were so eager to embrace and try out the new tactics that she'd came up with and taught them.

"Kei-nii." Tamaki murmured to her cousin before he gave a start and glanced at his watch before looking at the scoreboard, and he nodded.

"Time to put the plan in action." Keishin mused, pointing his index finger and thumb downwards, and the Karasuno players currently on the court had their eyes lighting up as one.

**XXXXXX**

"Left! Left!"

"Ah! Shoot!"

"Don't mind, Ikejiri!"

"Cover!"

Nobuteru frowned to himself as he watched the ongoing match. There is a difference between this match as compared to the practice match they had with Karasuno. Most people likely wouldn't be able to tell the difference. But Nobuteru had been a coach for many years, and he had led Aoba Johsai against opponents of National level countless times, the most prominent being Shiratorizawa.

As compared to how Karasuno had performed during the practice match when there is literally _no_ tactic at all if you don't count 'just do your own thing' as a tactic, right now, each and every single player's moves are more calculated and they aren't doing moves that would just waste energy. Each and every single move just serve to lure Tokonami into a trap—one that likely they wouldn't even see coming. Probably, if it had been Aoba Johsai down there facing Karasuno, even Nobuteru wouldn't see it coming.

Does Karasuno have a skilled strategist in their midst now? Who is it then? Who could come up with tactics like these?

"Their movements are a little different from when we last faced them." Oikawa commented, a frown on his face. Nobuteru honestly isn't surprised that Oikawa could tell. That idiot might act like an airhead most of the time, but he could be very observant and shrewd when he wants to be.

"Even that first year combination." Sadayuki commented. "Back when they first faced us, they kept using that fearsome quick of theirs. But now, they're not using it at all."

"It's not just that. They've learned to do normal quicks as well." The coach commented. "Although they're still not that skilled with it, they could spot openings in the court as well." He grinned. "Mostly likely, they had a strategist or a trainer who knew what to do to train them up to do that. They're still rough around the edges, but the fact that they could do that is nothing short of impressive."

"They're improving." Iwaizumi commented. "It's going to be dangerous should we ever face them again."

"Before, they were a dangerous team that relied solely on brute force, but now they have the knowledge and the skills to put them to use."

Oikawa frowned.

**XXXXXX**

"Match point." Takeda murmured. "And it is really going like you said it would, Tamaki-chan."

"Yeah. But I think the remaining matches would be more interesting. It won't be interesting if matches are too predictable. With this match, I finally have a grasp on how Karasuno would perform under the stress of a competition." Tamaki commented. "It's match point, but they'll still give it their all. Because that's how they are."

Kiyoko gave a rare smile. "If anything, their opponents will be pleased," she commented. "Because I doubt that any other team in the Inter High would take Tokonami seriously in a match."

The whistle signalling the end of the match echoed just then.

* * *

"Well, the results are as we expected." Kindaichi commented, even as he watched the cleaners cleaning the court in preparation for the next match. "But do Karasuno even realise that they've got another match this afternoon?" Beside him, Iwaizumi raised a brow. "I mean, it was impossible for the other team to make a comeback with how Karasuno is overpowering them. They didn't have to take it _that_ seriously."

"You don't disrespect your opponent, no matter who they are." Their coach pointed out to them, and his team looked abashed at the reprimand. "Take them seriously, even if your win is almost a guarantee. You'll end up like a certain team that I don't care to name otherwise." He got to his feet. "Come on, you boys should start on your warm-ups. We won't get to face Karasuno if you don't win your match."

"All right." The team drawled even as they got to their feet as one and followed their coach.

Iwaizumi was the only one to remain behind, a frown on his face as he stared down at Karasuno's bench where their coach and that teal head who he assumed to be their manager or something were both explaining something to the team.

"'Take them seriously'?" Iwaizumi echoed, with those words reminding him of something that he had overhead _someone_ saying before—back when he was still in middle school and had happened to run into a certain basketball team when the volleyball and basketball sectors were held in the same gymnasium, but in neighbouring halls.

" _We were going to win anyway. Why take them so seriously?" A loud complaining voice reaches Iwaizumi's ears even as he bent down to pick up the soda can from the dispensing machine._

_The teen turned around to investigate the source of the argument even as he opened his soda can with a light pop and took a gulp. His eyes immediately narrowed in on the light blue and white jerseys that everyone and their grandmother could probably identify at this point, and he frowned._

" _Teiko…" he mused, immediately realising that they must be the freshmen basketball team of that school that he had been hearing rumours about lately ever since the Inter High had begun._

" _It's not the point of them being weak or not!" A girl reprimanded the speaker, and Iwaizumi blinked as he realised that he must have missed something in their conversation. He couldn't take his eyes off of the girl however, wondering if she is a manager or something, as she had on the familiar white and blue of Teiko's jersey too. "How would you like it if college players didn't take you seriously? You wouldn't like it, right? Even if your opponents are kids just starting to learn how to dribble a ball, you take them seriously! Do not insult them as a player by going easy on them."_

Iwaizumi's eyes widened before he turned his eyes towards the teal head at Karasuno's bench. "It can't be…" he murmured.


End file.
